When we meet again
by dontworryourbeautiful
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the love scene in 3x07 of The 100. I love Clexa and if you do to then hopefully you will love this to. "Lexa makes her feelings for Clarke perfectly clearly but will it become a choice between her people and Clarke?"
1. Chapter 1: When you find love

CHAPTER 1

***FULL DISCLAIMER, I AM NOT A AMAZING WRITER IM JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN AND OUT OF MY LOVE FOR ALYCIA AND HER CHARACTER LEXA. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.

** Also this story takes place right before the love scene in 3x07

Lexa's POV

She's going to leave. I was fooling myself to think she would stay here with me forever. How can I find the strength to say goodbye when she has broken me. My love for her has given me a whole new meaning of what living is truly about. This kill order was to protect her people but I also have to think about my people to. I want to protect her but I can only do that if she chooses to stay with me. How can I expect her to just leave her people, she's not that selfish. She will leave with Octavia because it's the right thing to do but before she leaves I have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her right now.

Lexa leaves her room quickly when she finds Clarke at the door waiting for her. "When do you leave she?" said in a heartbroken voice.

"Now" Clarke responds looking lexa in the eyes and moving closer. "I'm sorry-" lexa interrupts

"don't be you have to go back there your people... that's why I-" lexa hesitates, "that's why I love you."

With that Clarke grabs Lexa into a long and passionate kiss that takes them both into a emotional break down. As they continue to kiss tears stream down both of their faces. Clarke sits lexa on the bed and they remove each others clothes embracing each others naked bodies. As they make love every problem, everything that's ever stopped them from being together just faded away and the world seemed perfect.

"Please stay here with me" Lexa pleads as her and Clarke lay in bed trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

What about my people Lexa and Octavia, I don't want them to think I'm just abandoning them."

"What if you can do more for them by staying here with me. I'm sure there is something that needs to be done here, I need you Clarke I can't loose you, and I don't know what will happen to you once you leave."

"I'm sorry Lexa," Clarke says with tears in her eyes. "I have to go but I swear to you that I will be back I don't care what it takes once my people are safe and Pike is dead I come back to you."

"How will I know that you'll be safe? I can't just wonder if your still alive.. that will kill me. I'll send my most trusted men with you and they will report back to me what's going on and most importantly they will keep you safe."

" Lexa I can't ask you to choose me over your people-" lexa interrupts her with a soft kiss.

" You are my people and when you find a love like this you don't just let it go."

"If your going to make it before dawn you need to meet Octavia now, ill see you soon and Clarke" lexa grabs her hand pulling her back, "I promise you I will give you a life where you and I owe nothing more to our people." With that they pull each other into a long passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever.

"Xander, Alec you will go with Clarke and protect her, every two nights one of your will send a message back to polis on what's going on with the blockade and Clarke will give you a note that you will pass on to me. If anyone tries to hurt her, they will pay with their lives. You have your orders now find Octavia of the Skai people and take her and Clarke where they are safe around the blockade." Xander and Alec nod as they turn their backs to leave. Clarke turns to lexa and kisses her one last time. "May we meet again" Clarke says as she hugs lexa. "We will Clarke of the Skai people, ill make sure of it" she says with a smirk and Clarke leaves.

Clarkes POV:

"Octavia," Clarke called as she saw her waiting by the woods. Octavia turns with a small smile on her face.

I knew you would choose the right thing to do" she says as she embraces Clarke in a hug. "Who are they?" Octavia says referring to Xander and Alec.

"Lexa sent them with us, they are going to protect us and report to her the progress of the blockade."

"You love her don't you" Clarke looks at Octavia then looks down and smiles.

"Yeah I really do, and I know you hate her for Mount Weather and Ton DC but- "

"Your right I do hate her for those things Octavia interrupted but I also know what its like to love Clarke and I'm not judging you. But I just need to know that when we get to arkadia that your feelings wont cloud your judgement cause I need you. We all need you."

"Okay,So what's the plan when we get there, I mean how are we supposed to take out Pike, it seems like everyone's on his side besides My mom, Kane and Lincoln. We need to speak to Cane and come up with some sort of plan, we cant just kill pike farm station will retaliate."

"I think I have a plan, but Octavia I'm not sure if its even going to be an option."

"Clarke just tell me the plan, I'm fighting this war with you ill fight my own brother if I have to but we need to work together."

" Okay Octavia when we get to the entrance that cane let you out we get to pikes room. Most likely all his followers and Bellamy will be by his side. We take them out -"

" what about Bellemy?" Octavia asked interrupting Clarke. "You cant expect me to seriously hurt my brother..."

After a long pause Clarke finally responds "of course I don't Octavia but if he doesn't decide to join us then you better be ready to fight like you promised cause we both know Bellamy if he fights we just have to fight back harder."

"Okay so we get to the chancellors room then what?"

"we have to find some way to distract the guards so we can get him out. Once we do that we get him to Polis and our job is done. Kane will take his rightful place as chancellor and we become the 13th clan and everyone will be safe."

"And what about farm station, you think there just going to go along with all of this?" Octavia asks Clarke

"They can join or leave there is no third option. We have to start being hostile. Were going to war with our own people, they need to see that they are the bad guys. We can finally have peace but its all riding on this plan. Contact Kane and let him know we will be at arkadia soon, tell him the plan. Make sure he meets us at the door at dawn, we can't mess this up O, this has to work."


	2. Chapter 2: Something like war

CHAPTER 2

Dear lexa,

I miss you so much. So when Xander leaves to report back to you I'm sending him this because there's something I have to say just incase this plan takes a left turn. I tried so hard to fight my feelings for you but I'm now realizing that it is more than impossible to do. You are extraordinary and I really do I hope I get to see a day where neither of us owe anything to our people because we deserve it. I love you so much and I really hope this plan works so I can make my way back to you cause I miss seeing your beautiful face every hour of the day. So until we meet again, just know I'm always thinking of you. And if something happens to me, I'm sorry I didn't make it back to you. -Love Clarke

As Clarke finished her letter she kissed the faded paper that she took from who of the books in Polis and handed it to Xander to take with him. She knew she shouldn't write like she wouldn't see Lexa again but then again she wasn't a hundred percent sure this plan would go well.

"You ready to go, Kane's waiting." She heard Octavia say as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, ready "she forces herself to say as she tries to rush past Octavia.

"Clarke", Octavia says grabbing her hand. "This is going to work even if it doesn't go as planned its still happening Pike dies today, and this war will end."

Clarke just nods her head and they both start walking towards arkadia as they see Kane waiting for them near the hole in the gate.

" Are you ready for this?" Kane says confidently. "I have Miller and Harper causing a distraction in the mess hall. Thanks to Jasper and Raven they found a way to cause some sort of mild explosion in opposite direction of the Chancellors head quarters. Pike and Bellemy are in there right now the rest of farm station is on guard and we cut the walkie-talkies thanks to Monty so they wont even know what happening."

"Sounds good" Clarke and Octavia agreed. "Lets get stared."

Lexa's POV

"Heda you need to reconsider this blockade, Skai krew will never abide by your laws," Titus said to Lexa as she sat on her throne with her mask that she knew she had to wear when she was being the commander.

"Are you question your commander Titus cause I'm more than capable of deciding what's best for them," Lexa said as she stood over Titus showing him she is in charge.

"No Heda I would never doubt your capability as our leader, but jus drein no jus daun will get you killed."

"Titus don't speak to me as If I don't know that this is truly about Clarke. I am not doing this just for her I'm doing this for peace, all of our people deserve that. So either you except my choices or you pay with your life." With that a knock on the door stopped Titus from responding. "Enter" lexa yelled.

Xander entered the room and bowed before lexa. "Titus leave us, this is not of your concern." Titus left and lexa's mask quickly went away. "What's happening in arkadia, I wasn't expecting you so soon, is Clarke alright?

" She's fine," Xander replied. She's asked to give this, he says handing Lexa the letter Clarke wrote for her. Lexa let off a small smile but quickly fixed it.

"Thank you Xander, are they closer to taking out Pike?"

"Yes," Xander replies. "They should actually be at arkadia now going taking out their leaders. Clarke came up with the plan herself she's something else." Lexa blushes as she hear those words because she knew Clarke has always been special.

"You should return and wait for them when they return with pike and make sure he gets her alive." Xander leaves and lexa opens the letter.

As she reads the words her body tenses when she see's that this isn't a love letter, that it is a goodbye, just in case she dies. Tears stream down Lexa's face at the thought of loosing Clarke. She knew Clarke was strong and could handle herself but if she's not confident in her own plan then there's a high possibility it could go very bad. Lexa knew she couldn't leave Polis with all of her ambassadors here but she also couldn't leave Clarke without help. This is the choice she was afraid she would have to make, choosing her people over Clarke or vice versa, she couldn't do that she just had to have faith in this plan. Faith that it would work and that she would see Clarke soon.

Clarkes POV

After climbing through the walls to get into arkadia they finally made it inside.

"Okay so when we get to the room Kane will shock lash Pike knocking him out and bell to, when guards come looking for him they'll see the empty room and rush to the explosion thinking pikes already there. When that happens we get out of there get through the wall and into the forest where Alec will be waiting for us. Any questions" Clarkes says. Kane and Octavia just shake their heads no and start walking towards the door when they hear this loud boom sound. About a dozen guards start rushing towards the noise and Kane enter the chancellors room with Clarke and Octavia behind him.

When they enter Bellamy and Pike turn to them with confused faces.

"O what are you doing? And Clarke why are you here? Bellemy says confused as ever."

" Bellemy listen to me you choose your side right now cause I am getting pike to polis with or without your help" Clarke says pointing a gun towards Pike.

" Polis? What's in Polis he asked."

"Well there's thousands of angry grounders waiting to see to Pike die," Octavia says sarcastically. Before anyone could say anything Pike rushes towards Octavia grabbing her quickly putting the gun to her head.

"Everyone put the guns down or I kill her," Pike yells to them.

"What do you think your doing" Bellemy says to Pike going to raise his gun.

"Bellemy your sisters made her choice now you make yours join me or die with them."

" Bellemy?" Clarke says questioning him, not knowing what choice he'll make. Without any words Bellemy puts his gun down and stands beside Pike letting everyone know his choice.

"Bel" Octavia cried, "please make the better choice."

"I am he" says in response and quickly grabs the shock lash out of his pocket and hitting Pike with it enough to knock him out and he falls to the floor.

"Thank god" Kane says as they all sigh in relief. Octavia rushes to hug Bellemy and Clarke just gives him a small smile before interrupting them.

"We really need to get him out of here, the guards will probably be here soon when they notice he's not at the explosion." They all nod and Bellemy and Kane grab pike and walk out the door and towards the exit when they here hard boots pounding on the metal floors. They open the exit and all climb through as they got to shut it a guard blocks the door and pulls Clarke out.

He starts hitting Clarke and aims his gun at her but before he could shoot a bullet pierced his chest and he feel to the floor. When Clarke turned around she see Bellemy holding the gun and he pulls her in. When they get to the woods they see Xander and Alec there waiting with a wagon to put pike in.

As they tie his legs and arms in Pike starts to wake up and Octavia just lashes him again and no questions it. It takes a couple of hours to get to polis but no one wanted to take a break and rest they just wanted to get there so it would all be over. After about 4 hours of on and off walking they finally made it and were greeted by Indra and Titus.

"Welcome back to Polis Wanheda and Skai krew" They followed Titus into polis and to the meeting room for the ambassadors and the commander.

When Clarke enters the room all she notices is Lexa and she just wants to run into her arms and kiss her but she knows she can't do that in front of anyone so she just smiles a little and bows to her.

"Heda we are here to bring you Chancellor Pike, the one who murdered 300 warriors who were meant to be protecting us. Skai krew will see that tri krew have justice with is death."

"Thank you Wanheda" lexa says with her mask on hiding the fact that she just wants to take Clarke to her bedroom and make love to her. "Ambassadors we welcome Skai krew back as the 13th clan they had no control over this leaders decision but this so today he dies. "With hesitation lexa finally starts chanting "Jus Drein Jus Daun" and sees the excitement in her people face and the confusion in Clarkes.

"Execution is set for tonight. Blood will have blood" Lexa says then sits at her throne, listening to the crowd cheer Heda. She loved this feeling but she also loved knowing that she could finally give the girl she loved what she's wanted since she landed on earth, Peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

While the crowd was cheering and the ambassadors were distracted Lexa pulled Clarke out of the side door and into a small quiet room with lots of old books and candles everywhere.

No words needed to be said they both knew what they wanted so lexa grabbed Clarkes face and pulled her into a soft kiss, much like their first one. "I told you I would come back to you," Clarke said breaking the kiss.

"I knew that you would," lexa said softly. "But that letter-" Clarke interrupted her before she could finish.

"I'm sorry that it worried you but I didn't tell you that I loved you back before I left and I needed you to know just in case I didn't make it back."

"Now that this war is over we don't have to say goodbye anymore." Lexa was going in for a kiss when Clarke pulled back. "What is it Clarke?" lexa asked with a worried voice.

"Jus Drein Jus Daun Lexa? I thought you were pasted this.." Clarke said as she was walking to sit in one of the empty chairs.

"My people needed some reassurance they needed to know that Pike will die for his crimes," lexa walked to Clarke and grabbed her hand. "I said it cause I know that after this we won't have to say it anymore because there will be peace, everyone deserves it." Clarke just nodded cause she understands why Lexa does the things she does.

"Now Clarke of the Skai people after the execution there is to be a festival, I want all of Skai Krew there and most importantly you" lexa blushed as she said the words.

"If this your way of asking me out on a date then your going to have to do better," Clarke said smirking.

"Forgive me, we don't usually do this thing, Clarke will you let me take you to the festival and properly show you around Polis?" Lexa said confidently

"Of course commander" Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's soft lips. She had never seen this side of Lexa before and she loved it.

When they re-entered the room no had noticed that they were gone except Bellemy. When Clarke seen his face she walked towards his direction.

"Hey bel" Clarke said as he was looking at Lexa walking to her throne.

"What's that about pointing to Lexa" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Clarke says not knowing if she should say anything about her and Lexa.

"You know what I mean Clarke, all of sudden you have secret meetings with her. How can you not hate her she left all of us to die"Bellemy said in a hatful voice.

"Listen I don't expect you to understand but things have changed and I lo-" she stopped herself before she could finish. "We just understand each bel, I hope you will understand one day." Before Bellemy could reply Clarke walked off to talk to Kane and Octavia.

"The commander has invited us to a feast tonight someone should return to Arkadia and see what's going on, I'm sure farm station is really happy right now."

"Ill go" Kane volunteered. "I'll bring Abby and the others back with me." With that Kane left the room.

"Do you really just think it's going to be all peaceful now?" Octavia asks.

"Lets hope, we both know grounders aren't a big fan of nonviolence, but hopefully Pike's death will be the end to all of this."

"Everyone Quiet Heda is speaking" Titus yells over the crowd.

"Thank you Titus" Lexa said nodding her head at him. "Tri Krew and Skai Krew will all come together for a Feast celebrating our new found peace tonight after the execution. Blood will have Blood then we will have peace, we all deserve it" lexa says looking at Clarke. "Everyone is dismissed." Everyone was exiting the room but Clarke stayed behind until it was just her and Lexa left.

"So after this should I return to Arkadia?" Clarke asked nervously.

"Do you wish to stay here?" Lexa said back.

"Only if you tell me you want me to stay" Clarke says getting closer and closer to the commander. Clarke knew showing emotion was hard for lexa but she needed her to show it. After a long pause Lexa finally responds.

"Will you please stay here with me?" Her voice shook but she knew that the Skai girl just wanted her to show it.

"Of course I will commander" Clarke says while she grabs Lexa's waist and pulls her closer for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood must have Blood

By night fall Everything was set up for the execution and the feast. There was a long post in the middle of town that was meant for Pike. When Clarke and the rest of Skai Krew arrived Lexa greeted them.

"Hello Commander." Clarke said with a small smile.

"Hello Clarke of the Skai people and the rest of Skai Krew" She replied once again with her mask on. "Welcome to Polis, I hope that after this execution The new chancellor and I can discuss the coalition."

"I'm sure it can be arranged" Kane said walking from behind Clarke.

"Very well the execution will begin soon Clarke maybe you would like to enjoy the other ambassadors, ill take you to them."

"Sure" Clarke replies and walks with Lexa.

"So Clarke there's a part of this tradition that you might not have been aware of."

"What is it Lexa?"

"When Pike is put on the tree he is to be cut 48 times-"

" I know that Lexa" Clarke said interrupting her.

"Yes Clarke but the ambassadors each have to do four cut then I finish it with my sword."

"It's not a problem lexa," Clarke said which surprised Lexa. "I can do four cut it's not that big of a deal he deserves to die for what for what he's done to your people."

"Our people" Lexa corrected.

"I just want peace lexa" Clarke said desperately.

"And I am prepared to give that to you Clarke" Lexa said giving her a small smile. "The ambassadors are over there, we will meet later at the feast." They gave each other a nod and the execution was starting.

As Clarke was walking towards the ambassadors she saw the warriors bringing Pike towards the pole and all the grounders started yelling and it reminded Clarke instantly of Finn. She tried to get the image of her head but she couldn't it was like dejavu and she thought she would never think of the day again because that's not how she wanted to remember Finn. When she heard Lexa voice it brought her back from her thoughts.

"Kru kum Polis. Today we cleanse the pain of the past and welcome Skai Kru into the coalition. With this mans death we start new, we learn and we all work together. Blood will have Blood then we will have peace. Will the first ambassador start." Lexa said sitting down at her throne.

Each Clan leader placed four deep cuts on pikes body while he screamed in pain, then finally the leader stepped up, Clarke. As she was walking up to Pikes bleeding body she couldn't help but once again think of Finn, about how she saved him from this but was now inflicting on someone else. She picked up the knife and looked pike in his eyes waiting for him to say something but he didn't he stayed silent like he had already accepted his fate. Clarke took the knife and scrapped it across his chest watching the blood run down his body and the scream escape his mouth. She hadn't killed another person since Mount Weather and even though she wasn't killing Pike she did have a part in his death. She dropped he knife and joined the other Leaders while Lexa took her place in front of Pike.

"Pike kum Skai Kru your crimes have caused too much disruption and are therefore are punishable by death, any last words? " Lexa asked.

"I was just doing what I thought was right for my people" he could barley talk with all the blood loss.

"And now I'm doing what is right for mine" Lexa drove her sword into Pikes heart instantly killing him. All the grounders started cheering and yelling "Heda" and lexa loved it.

"Let the feast begin" She yelled over the Crowd.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

"We welcome The 13th Clan to celebrate our new found peace, Now let the celebration begin."

Clarke was walking around when she felt eyes on her she knew it was Lexa's but she didn't want to speak to her right now. She knew it was dumb to be feeling bad for Pike but after all she's done she still didn't know how to take it. Too many people had died at her hands since she's landed on earth, she wanted to talk to Lexa about cause she knew she could understand but she didn't want to talk right now.

LEXA'S POV

When the celebrations started her eyes wondered for Clarke until she finally spotted her. She didn't say anything but she was sure she had seen Lexa as she was walking by. Why is she avoiding me, she thought in her head. She knew she couldn't be affectionate with Clarke in front of her people but that didn't mean she couldn't talk to her. She started to walk towards Clarke when Titus's voice stopped her "Heda" he said loudly as if she was far away.

"Yes Titus what is it" she said very annoyed.

"I've talked to Kane the Skai peoples leader and we've arranged a meeting for tomorrow to discuss the terms of the new Coalition and all the ambassadors plus King Roan will be joining us."

"Very well Titus is that all" she replied.

"One last thing Heda" Titus said nervously.

"Speak Titus."

"Heda please be careful I'm afraid that this alliance with Skai Kru will cost you your life." When Lexa heard these words she thought of the same one Gustus had told her.

"Titus do not question my decisions, I am Heda I know what is right for my people and for me." Not even giving him a chance to reply Lexa walks away to find Clarke. As she was walking around she say her people and Skai kru actually engaged with each other which surprised her. She's always loved celebrations like this ever since she was a child her favorite part was the dancing. She noted how differently the Skai people danced and found it amusing. When she finally found Clarke she was sitting by herself deep in thought just as she was bout to walk over to her a hand stopped her when she turned to see who it was it was Bellemy.

"Bellemy what can I do for you" Lexa asked trying to get this conversation over with.

"You cant do anything for me" Bellemy said with a disgusted voice. Lexa was surprised, no one had ever dared to talk to her like this.

"Then what do you want" she replied walking closer to him with her commander voice on.

"I want you to leave Clarke alone I don't know what happened between you two while she was here but she doesn't need you in her life you will only get her hurt" suddenly Lexa realized what this was truly about. She had once had suspicions about Bellemy and Clarke having feelings for each other but now she sees that it was just one sided.

"I think Clarke can make her own decisions of who and shouldn't be in her life," Lexa wasn't bout to give him even the slightest opportunity to respond so she just walked away. A part of her knew Bellemy was right. She didn't want to talk to Clarke, it was obvious she didn't want to be spoken to so she walked in the opposite direction away from everyone.

CLARKE'S POV:

She found a quiet spot under the trees where she could watch the dancing and her friends have a good time. She saw Lexa watching the dancing and smiling and that made her smile. She loved seeing that side of Lexa, the side that's not being the commander. She felt Lexa looking at her and knew she was going to walk over. Then she saw Bellemy stopped Lexa and he looked upset, she didn't want to interrupt but she also didn't want them to argue, but she just watched. She couldn't hear anything they were saying but she saw Lexa say something to him and walk away angry. She thought Lexa would come over but she walked in the opposite direction. She got up to go find her to figure out what Bellemy said to make her so mad.

She searched the woods and even Lexa's tent and she couldn't find her anywhere so she gave up and walked to the river where she saw women's shadow sitting on the rocks looking at the moon above her. She knew it was Lexa so she just walked up and sat beside her. When she sat Lexa didn't look she just kept staring at the sky.

"On the ark I had a better view you know" Clarke finally said breaking the silence.

"Do you miss it?" Lexa asked in a small voice.

"Life was more simple on the Ark but our rules were harsh to every crime was punishable by death except if you were under 18. The only thing I truly miss is the view and my father" Clarke hesitated bringing him up.

"What happened to him"lexa asked finally looking at Clarke.

"Well he was a engineer on the ark and he found out that we didn't have much air left to survive so he tried to tell the citizens but the council wouldn't let him so he was floated."

"I thought your mom was on the council" Lexa asked confusingly.

"She was she told Jaha that he was going to tell everyone so he floated him." Clarke had never told someone about this but it felt easy talking to lexa.

"I'm sorry" lexa said sincerely. "I know that if he was anything like you then he was a great dad."

"Yeah he was"Clarke replied. There was a long pause until Clarke finally broke it.

"What did Bellemy say to you I saw you two talking."

There was a long pause before Lexa said anything. "He told me to leave you alone."

"What? Did he say why?" At this point Clarke was confused.

"We both know why Clarke, he has feelings for you and maybe he is the better option" lexa said as she got up and walked away.

"Wait" Clarke said grabbing her hand. "A better option? Seriously Lexa you don't get to walk away from me. I don't care about Bellemy's feelings for me. I love you, I thought I made that clear."

"Listen to me Clarke I'm only going to get you hurt just like Costia and I cant let that happen so after the feast you should return to Arkadia."

"Lexa please don't do this" tears started streaming down Clarke eyes.

"I'm sorry Clarke but this is what's best" before anything else could be said Lexa walked away leaving Clarke there crying. When Lexa left Clarke there it felt like when she left her at Mount Weather she knew that Lexa thought this was the right thing to do but Clarke wasn't just going to let her go. She knew only one person was to blame for this and it was Bellemy.

She wiped her tears, left the river and walked back to the feast she was hell bent on finding Bellemy. She looked everywhere until she saw him standing with Octavia and Raven. "I hope you happy she said interrupting their conversation."

"Clarke what are you talking about" Octavia asked trying to calm her down.

"You brother told Lexa to leave me alone, that she was going to get me hurt and she actually believed that, that was true thanks to him."

"Clarke its what's better for you" Bellemy said looking her right in the eyes.

"You don't get to choose what's best for me Bellemy I can do that fine by myself."

"What's the deal between you to anyways" Clarke could here the jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing now thanks to you" Clarke said walking away she didn't even want to be near him anymore. The celebrations would be over soon so she gathered her stuff and found her mom and Kane so they could for Arkadia.

LEXA'S POV:

She felt horrible for what she had said to Clarke but what Bellemy had said had got to her. She knew that what happened to Costia would never happen to Clarke because things were different back then. As she walked to her tent she fought tears while her people watched her, she knew she had to be strong but it was hard. She kept seeing the look on Clarkes face and the tears on it when she had walked away from her once again. She was going to fix this but she didn't know if Clarke would be willing to forgive her again. The feast was over and everyone started to leave her eyes searched for Clarke but she didn't find her, she knew she would see her tomorrow at the meeting though. Lexa knew she had to fix this cause she couldn't live a life without Clarke in it.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

The next day Clarke woke up at Arkadia and for a second she forgot about her fight with Lexa but after a second it all set it. She was the ambassador for Arkadia so unfortunately she had to attend this meeting happening at noon. If her and Kane wanted to make it in time they had to leave now. She put on her tight leather pants and blue jacket, she never wears her hair up but today she grabbed a hair tie and tied it in a high bun. When she walked towards the gates she saw Bellemy standing with Kane and Octavia she knew he wasn't coming but that he was probably trying to talk to her. Before he could say anything Clarke walked straight by him and out of the gate.

"Kane Octavia if we want to make it in time we need to leave now" Clarke said waiting for them to follow.

"Were taking the Rover Clarke its waiting right over there" Kane said pointing in the other direction.

Fine but can we go now?"Clarke asked impatiently.

"This cuts our trip about 2 hours shorter" Kane said with a smile.

"I'm not in a rush to get there just to leave here" Clarke said while looking out the rovers window. After about 10 minutes of silence Octavia spoke up.

"Bellemy just thought he was protecting you Clarke."

"Maybe Bellemy should realize I can take care of myself." Talking about it was only making Clarke angrier. "Loosing Finn wasn't enough now I have to loose Lexa" she started to tear up but held back she was tired of crying over things she couldn't control.

"You haven't lost Lexa Clarke you just need to make her see that she's not putting you in danger, so when we get to Polis after the meeting you need to talk to her."

"Your right O" Clarke replied

After about another hour in the rover they finally made it to Polis. They left the rover in the woods and walked the rest of the way to the building where the meeting was. As they were walking they all were surprised at how calm the grounders were. There were people cooking and selling things, they had never seen anything like it. Clarke had remember how Lexa was supposed to show around Polis and teach about the grounders but she wasn't sure if either of those things were going to happen anymore.

When they reached the meeting room Lexa and Titus were there to greet them. Clarke couldn't look Lexa in the eyes so she stood behind Octavia and Kane while they spoke.

"Welcome back this meeting is about nothing more our people living together and the rules of the coalition, so hopefully we can come to terms." The sound of Lexa's voice made Clarke shiver.

"Lets start the meeting Clarke you can sit with ambassadors and Kane over here near me" Lexa didn't even look at Clarke she knew she couldn't her commander mask was hiding her feelings very well. When Clarke walked to the seat she noticed everything about her. How her tight pants show off but butt and curves and how when her hair is up she looks more mature and her eyes more blue. Lexa was hurting as well as Clarke but neither of them could show it at this meeting.

Lexa had explained the laws of the Coalition and the new laws with Kane and they came to an agreement. Clarke wasn't sure what they were talking about or that everyone had gotten up from the table that's how zoned out she was. When she finally snapped back into reality she got up to leave when Lexa's voice stopped her.

"Clarke can you stay behind please I know I don't deserve it but I need to talk to you." Clarke just nodded and sat back down not knowing what else to do.

"I was wrong about last night… I let him make me that there was something between you to and I was jealous" lexa said softly.

Clarke grabbed lexa's hands, "Lexa I love you not Bellemy not anyone else no matter what their feelings for me are its always going to be you. And last night you hurt me and then left… again." Clarke wanted to hold back tears but she couldn't and they just started coming down all at once.

Lexa could see how much she hurt Clarke she didn't know what to say so she just grabbed her.

"I want to give you the best life Clarke I messed up last night but I promise that I'm never going to hurt you again, and ill prove it to you" lexa said as tears fell from her face. Clarke didn't have to say anything she just gabbed lexa face and kissed her. She didn't know what would happen from here but she didn't care, she knew she had Lexa and that was enough for her.

"I see you two have kissed and made up" Octavia said from the door breaking Clarke and Lexa's kiss.

"What is it O?" Clarke said embarrassed.

'"Kane's waiting for us downstairs to head back to Arkadia."

"I'll be down in a second." Octavia left leaving just Clarke and Lexa once again.

"Why don't you stay the night here" Lexa pleaded.

"I can't tonight I'm helping my mo train medics when we get back, but how about I come back tomorrow and you show me Polis like you promised."

"Sounds like what you sky people would call a date" Lexa said with a smirk.

"Something like that, I'll be back tomorrow at noon."

"And ill be waiting" Lexa replied watching her leave the room, she knew she was incredibly lucky to have someone like Clarke.

When Clarke found Kane and Octavia they walked to the rover. Clarke felt like she was floating on clouds that how amazing Lexa made her feel. She still wasn't ready to talk Bellemy, she wasn't even sure if she was mad about it anymore she just didn't want to think that Bellemy has feelings for. Since they started working together on earth she had thought of him as a brother. Eventually she had to talk to him but not today.

"Didn't take long to make up" Octavia said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Clarke replied.

"So why didn't you stay?"

"Because I'm helping my mom train medics I promised her I would, but I'm coming back tomorrow" Clarke couldn't stop smiling.

"Can me and Lincoln leave with you, were meeting Indra and he's going to show me Polis and the grounder ways that I don't know I guess."

" Yeah sure but lets take horses I don't like the rover."

"I completely agree" Octavia said which made Kane laugh.

When they got to Arkadia Clarke went straight to Medical. As soon as she walked in she saw a bunch of grounders standing around Abby.

"What's going on?" Clarke said confused.

"Clarke these are the medics were training, there the healings throughout the clans were just going to teach them a few new things and there going to show us which plants are medicinal." Clarke was surprised that the grounders and Arkers were getting along so well. "Okay so what do you want me to do mom?"

"Take these three healers and show them how to stitch a wound to start then just introduce them to the different medicines, Me and Jackson will take the rest."

Clarke had all women healers which shocked cause the healers she meet were men. "Okay so I'm guess my mom doesn't realize you can stitch so how I about I just show you some medicine."

After about an two hours of training Clarke left for her room she was exhausted she just wanted to lay down. As she turning the corner she ran into Bellemy she was just going to keep walking when he stopped her.

"Clarke, can I please talk to you?"

" Bellemy I'm really tired I don't want to do this right now." Clarke knew she didn't want to have this conversation but she also knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Fine ill make it quick, I just wanted to apologize I'm sorry."

"Why did you even do it Bel."

" You know why Clarke I thought there was something between us and then you chose to stay with Lexa."

" I was doing that for our people Bellemy."

"So there nothing between you and her?" Bellemy said with a smile small. Clarke hated to hurt him but she couldn't give him false hope.

"I love her Bellemy she makes me happy." she said softly.

There was a long pause then Bellemy finally looked up and Clarke. "I just want you to be happy Clarke, you deserve it after everything."

" We all deserve it bel, and you'll find someone that is just as great as you."

"Thanks Clarke, and are we good?"

" Yeah were good." Clarke walked off towards her room she was so tired she just wanted to rest and that's exactly what she did.


	7. Chapter 7: Grounder Date

CHAPTER 7: First Date

Clarke was still sleeping when she heard a knock on her door, she was going to ignore it but they had already walked in.

"Clarke wake up, were meant to be in Polis at noon we have to leave in 20 if were going to make it."

Clarke had been so tired she barley heard Octavia but she forced herself to get up. She took a quick bath and wore the grounder clothes she had wore while she was in Polis. She had Octavia braid her hair in a Grounder style cause she wanted to surprise Lexa. When she was all ready she packed her bag and headed for the staple where they keep the horses. She grabbed the all black one and headed toward the gate to join Octavia and Lincoln.

"Wow you look hot Clarke" Octavia said smirking.

"Yeah the grounder look suits you" Lincoln agreed and they all laugh.

"Thanks guys we should get going."

Clarke enjoyed riding horses it gave her time to think, and all she could think about is her first real alone time with Lexa. She was nervous and excited all at once. Maybe the grounder look was a bad idea, no she couldn't overthink this today is going to be great.

After about 2 hours of riding they finally made it.

"Do you want us to walk you to the commanders building?"

"No that's okay you guys go ahead and go ill see you tomorrow."

When Clarke was walking through polis she noticed for the first time people didn't completely stare at her because she looked like one of them minus the blond hair. She liked not being noticed by the grounders it made her feel like she was welcomed.

She had finally reach the building and went inside to find Lexa. She looked around and didn't see her so she checked her room. When she knocked a voice yelled Enter, Clarke was nervous but when she opened the door that all went away. Lexa had her back to Clarke on her balcony. Her hair was down out of her braids and she had tight pants on and a plain shirt. Clarke hadn't seen Lexa like this since after the fight with Roan and Lexa looked beautiful.

"Hello commander" when Lexa heard her voice she turned around instantly and was shocked by what she saw, she didn't say anything just looked which worried Clarke.

The long pause was making Clarke feel more and more uncomfortable, she wished she had never dressed like this but she was only trying to impress Lexa.

"I knew I shouldn't have dressed like this" Clarke said looking down embarrassed.

"No you look amazing Clarke I'm just admiring how beautiful you are. I didn't mean to make you upset, Clarke."

"You look gorgeous to Lex."

Lexa shivered at the nickname she loved it.

"So what are the plans for today?"Clarke asked looking around Lexa's room.

"Well first I'm going to show you Polis and introduce you to a couple people who I'd love you to meet then I have a dinner planned just for me and you to end the night with."

"Sounds great when can we go?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"Right now lets go follow me."

LEXA'S POV:

"First ill show you the different trading post they have some really great stuff there from the old world I think you'll love it."

Lexa wanted to hold her hand and show affection like people do in the books she read about romance but she didn't know if she should around her people. She watched Clarke as she looked around at all the standsthat were set up. Lexa loved watching how amazed she was at the different things. Clarke had stopped at one stand that had jewelry and picked up a necklace that had the letter C on it. Lexa saw how much she liked it.

"How much?" Lexa asked the women working at the stand.

"Lexa you don't have-"

"Of course I do whatever you want ill get it for you" Lexa said interrupting her.

"Nothing please heda, take it a gift for the commander and her women" the women said that worked at the shop.

It made Lexa smile that someone else would call Clarke her women.

"Thank you so much" Lexa nodded and put the Necklace around Clarkes neck.

"I think you make everything you put on look beautiful "Lexa said kissing Clarkes cheek which shocked both of them.

"I didn't think you could show affection in front of your people" Clarke said as they walked away.

"I probably shouldn't but today is about you and me Clarke not our people. There's someone I want to introduce you to come on" lexa said grabbing Clarkes hand.

She knew she would probably hear about this from Titus but she didn't care, she was going to show the girl she loved that she could be more than just Heda.

When they arrived to a small house lexa saw the confusion on Clarkes face.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see come on lets go in side."

When they walked in they whole house was lit with candles and spelled of food. The room was empty and then a women who couldn't be more than 30 walked in.

"Lexa" she yelled.

"What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you."

"I know but I wanted come buy and see you and everyone plus there's someone I want you to meet" she gestured to Clarke.

"Hi I'm Clarke" she extended her hand but the women pulled her in for a hug.

"Its so great to meet you I'm Lexa's aunt Alix."

"Oh its so great to meet you" Clarke said smiling.

"You probably didn't know Lexa even had family" Alix said smiling.

"She never really mentioned it no" Clarke said looking at Lexa.

"Well now I have" Lexa said defending herself.

"The kids will be so happy to see you Lexa, Elena, Theo come here I have a surprise for you." Two kids came running in and were instantly excited to see Lexa. They both jumped on Lexa knocking her to the ground but she didn't mind she loved seeing her cousins.

"How are you guys I missed you."

"We missed you heda" the two kids said as they were hugging her.

Clarke loved seeing her being so soft and that Lexa was family oriented.

"Guys this is Clarke" Lexa said grabbing her hand.

"Oooooh Lexa has a girlfriend" Elena said is a playful voice that made Lexa laugh.

"I wanted you guys to meet her. She comes from the sky you know."

"Clarke will you tell us a story about the sky?"The kids begged her.

"Of course what do you want to know about?"

"Everything, everything."

"Okay how about I tell you a different story every time I see you deal?"

"Deal" the kids agreed.

"How about I tell you the story about how I got here to the ground. When the ark was in the sky we had laws that were strictly enforced and if you broke them then you would be in really big trouble. But if you were a under 18 you were kept in confinement with other teens who had broke the law. I was one of those kids who got in trouble so I had to be confined except for I wasn't allowed to talk to the other kids I had to be kept alone because I knew information the council didn't want the other citizens to know. Unfortunately that secret was that we couldn't live on the Ark for much longer cause it was running out of air. The council didn't know how to fix it so they sent 100 of the delinquent kids that broke the law to earth on a suicide mission not knowing if earth was safe. I was one of those kids. When we got here I thought earth was breath taking it has a way better view that the Ark. We didn't know that people lived on earth until we had war with trikru and your cousin Lexa sent 300 of her warriors there to kill us. But I guess you can tell who one that battle" the kids laughed. "We haven't had peace on earth until now and that's also because of your cousin Lexa. She is the best heda."

"Clarke next time will you tell about the view from the sky" the asked. I would love to.

"Its getting late Lexa you two should stay for dinner" Alix said in a eager voice.

"Maybe another time we actually have to get running but we'll be back soon, I promise." They said there goodbyes and left the house.

"What now?" Clarke asked.

"Now we go get ready for dinner I have something in your room waiting for you."

The sun was setting mixed with all the colors of purple and yellows and oranges it was beautiful and Lexa nor Clarke would forget it. Lexa walked Clarke to her room and kissed her gently.

" I'll be back in to get your 45 minutes."

Clarke closed the door and examined the room. When she walked to the bed she saw a dark blue dress with a note on top of it. The note said 'Wear this tonight' Clarke never thought she would see this side of lexa the romantic side. Clarke got undressed and took a warm bath when she was done she dried off and slipped into her dress. She took her braids out which left her hair wavy so she just left it down. After she was done getting ready she put her C necklace back on and her watch her father had given her. She was about to sit when she heard a knock at the door, she hurried over and opened it. Her mouth fell as she looked at lexa. She had on a long red dress that cut low in the front that revealed a little bit of cleavage. Clarke was speechless.

"You look outstanding lexa" she finally said looking up and down.

"You look beautiful as always Clarke, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Lexa led Clarke downstairs and through a room with candles and a table prepared for them. She pulled out the chair for Clarke and then sat her self. "This is so amazing Lexa everything about today has been amazing, thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Clarke I wanted to do this for us."

"What exactly are we Lex? Were together right? As a couple."

"Of course we are Clarke I thought I made that clear by introducing you my family."

"Why haven't you told me about them before today?"

"Well we haven't exactly had the time Clarke but now we do. We can get to know more about each other."

"I didn't think you could be this romantic" Clarke said examining the room.

"I try" Lexa replied with a small smile. "I hope you like the food it's all traditional, I had them make the best for you."

"It's really good" Clarke tried a little bit of everything. Lexa watched her eat the different foods making sure she liked them.

"So do I have to sleep in that room or do I get to sleep In yours" Clarke asked shyly.

Lexa just looked up and smiled.

"Of course you'll be sleeping in my room Clarke the extra room was only for you to get ready in."

They continued eating and sneaking smiles at each pretending not to see each other. "Do you have any other family besides your mom Clarke?"

"No on the Ark it was just me my mom and dad, now its just me and Mom. Well we both have little family so that's something we have in common."

"Yeah, Alix and the kids are really great, I didn't think you liked kids" Clarke said unsure if she should say that.

"Well you've only seen the commander most of the time Clarke I'm trying to show you the real me" Lexa replied coldly

"I know you are Lex I'm sorry" Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little.

"So tell me about your childhood" Clarke asked eagerly.

"Well when your born down here they prick your finger to see if you are a Natblida and if you are your raised by your parents until 5 and then sent here to train. So my childhood was mostly training to be Commander."

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"No not really I only remember my life training to be warrior."

"So how did you become Anya's second?" Clarke asked.

"She helped train Night bloods and when I was thirteen she let me shadow her around TonDC and Her and Indra trained me there as well."

"So how did the Last commander die?"

"When I was 17 there was a war between Trikru and Azgeda. Since there was no coalition all the clans were independent. Queen Nia wanted to be in Charge of all the clans but the commander wasn't going to let that happen because that would have meant Azgeda would control everything. So they went to war and Roan under the command of Nia killed the commander in battle. When she died the conclave begun and her spirit chose me."

"Were you scared to be Heda? I mean were you worried they wouldn't listen to you?"

"A warrior doesn't worry about what she can't control Clarke and my people will always respect any rising commander no matter what."

"Your ways are so different form ours, but I'm excited to learn about them." Lexa was happy that Clarke wanted to learn her traditions and the trikru way.

"I want to learn Skaikru ways to."

" I would love to tell you about our ways but we don't really have many traditions or anything."

"Well you can tell me about the Ark and different things" Lexa said.

Lexa just starred at Clarke, she couldn't think of what she did to deserve a girl so beautiful and smart. She had loved Costia but what she felt for Clarke felt new like something she had never experienced. She was so lucky to be loved by her.

"How about we go for a walk" Lexa got up and took Clarkes hand pulling her towards the door.

They walked hand in hand in the halls of the old building until they got to a part that didn't have a ceiling. The sky looked beautiful and all the stars were out.

"It's so beautiful tonight? Clarke smiled and turn to Lexa she wanted to kiss her but Lexa was starring up at the sky.

"Your way more beautiful" Lexa turned to Clarke and there faces met as they stared into each others eyes. Lexa put her arms around Clarkes waist and pulled her closer so that there bodies touched. She pressed her lips on Clarkes and she kissed back instantly like she was waiting for Lexa to make a move. The kiss was getting more and more passionate with the minute. Lexa didn't know if she should keep going or stop she didn't want Clarke to think that this was just about sex.

"We should probably head to bed it's getting late" lexa said breaking the kiss.

Clarke just nodded and walked behind lexa with her head down. She was beyond embarrassed, Lexa had pulled away from her and she didn't understand why. Is it because she didn't want to go any further or that Clarke just wasn't that experienced compared to her. Clarke didn't want to think the worse but at this point she was feeling really shitty.

When they got to the room Lexa went straight to the bathroom so Clarke just sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what else to do. She must have done something wrong because Lexa was being distant. When Lexa came back out she was in a long night gown and her hair was down.

"There a grown in there for you to" Clarke just nodded and went to the bathroom.

When she walked in she immediately saw the flowy pink night gown hanging up. She slipped out of her current dress and put the gown on. She didn't want this great day to have a bad ending she just had to confront Lexa. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Lexa was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Clarke laid down facing towards Lexa.

"Lexa, how may lovers have you had?" Clarke didn't know where she was going with this.

"Why?" she definitely caught lexa off guard.

"Well because maybe I'm just not experienced enough for you" Clarke knew it sounded silly as soon as she said it but there was no going back now.

"Why would you think that Clarke" Lexa sat up with a confused face.

"You pulled away from our kiss I thought it go a little further than that." Clarke face turned bright red.

"Clarke don't ever think your not good enough for me, you are way way to good for me. I don't deserve you. I pulled away because I didn't want you to think this day was just about sex. I wanted it to be special."

"Today was amazing but you know what would make it so much better?"

"What?" Lexa replied with a smirk

Clarke didn't have to speak she just climb on top of Lexa and kissed her soft lips. She moved down to her neck and then to her chest and a soft moan escaped Lexa's mouth. She pulled the gowns straps off Lexa's shoulders and down her back and exposed her perky soft breast. Clarke licked her nipples and moved her way down her stomach and before she new it Lexa's moans got louder and louder. Clarke loved pleasing her and it lasted a while until they tied themselves out.

********* OKAY so lol obviously I'm not good at sex scenes but I tried. I'll try and do better next time but I hope you guys liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: TonDC

When Clarke woke up the next morning she felt tight soft arms around her bare torso. She turned her head and saw Lexa laying there with the sun shining on her beautiful tan face and dark brown hair, Clarke could used to waking up to this. Lexa looked so beautiful when she slept but Clarke knew she should probably wake her up cause it was already past noon.

"Lexa"Clarke gently shook her and she woke up almost instantly.

"What, what is it" Lexa pulled a knife from under the pillow.

"Wow commander it's just me."

"Sorry, I'm just always on alert."

"I understand Clarke shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on lexa's lips. Do you have anything to do today?" Clarke asked pulling away.

"Yes, actually I have to visit TonDC and see how the re-building is going. Indra told me Octavia and Lincoln rode last night to help, would you like to come with me to see it?"

Clarke hadn't been back to TonDC since the explosion, she had a hand in what happened there she should have helped re-build it.

"Yes, I want to see it "Clarke said.

"We should leave soon you can get in the bath and ill have clothes waiting for you."

"Or you can get in the bath with me" Clarke smirked knowing Lexa would reject the offer.

"Sounds tempting Clarke but were already having a late start we don't need any distractions."

"Yes commander" Clarke rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom.

Lexa noted when Clarke called her commander it bothered her because she wasn't the commander when she was with Clarke she was just Lexa. She thought Clarke understood that she had to be strict and hard when she was around her people.

After Clarke and lexa both washed up they both got on their horses and rode to TonDC with Indra trailing them. Clarke knew that most of lexa's subjects didn't like her Indra has definitely started treating her with respect ever since the summit. On the ride they were mostly quiet which was a little awkward to Clarke so she just hummed sings that were often played on the Ark.

Lexa noticed the humming and smiled. "What kind of music did you have on the Ark?"

Clarke was a little embarrassed Lexa heard her humming but glad she started a conversation.

"Well since the ark was made up of different nations they had a diverse selection of music. Korean, African, American pretty much everything."

"The grounders weren't as educated as the sky people but Thanks to the books at Polis Lexa had read and learned about different countries and cultures. I've read of those places before."

Clarke was surprised she didn't think Lexa would know anything about the old world. "Which place did you like the most?"

"I loved reading about Europe and places like Greece and Rome in Polis there is a book on Greek mythology that I loved reading when I first got here. There aren't many books on music though, I think we just created our own sound."

"On the Ark we have.. Well had comet viewing parties and they would play mostly American music but there was a library filled with books with the history of music and different stations where you could listen to the music."

"I wish my people were more educated on these things" Lexa sighed.

"Maybe they can be, We could have classes for the sky kids and trikru kids together they should know the history and each others languages. We have teachers at Arkadia I'm sure they miss their old jobs. We could even build small little school buildings for the kids. What do you say lexa?"

She was tempted to say no but their people had been getting along lately to everyone's surprise, trikru should be educated like the sky people, Lexa thought.

"I think it's a great idea Clarke but unfortunately we have to discuss this with the other leaders and get them to agree." Clarke just nodded and smiled, Lexa could see how passionate she felt about the idea and she wanted to make it happen for her. When they arrived at TonDC they were greeted by Octavia and Lincoln.

"Commander" Octavia nodded.

"Hello Octavia, Lincoln. How is the progress so far?"

"So far so good" Octavia replied, she wanted to make a smart remark about how its her fault that it needed re-building but she held back cause she knew that would also be a blow to Clarke.

"Hey Clarke you want to go help over there?" Octavia said pointing in any direction, Clarke knew it was just a reason for them to go and talk about her and Lexa.

"Yeah, sure lets go"She tried to sound eager but she knew they were just going to talk.

As they walked away Clarke turned back to Lexa giving her a small smile not knowing if she should hug her or say see ya later. Lexa just nodded back and walked off with Indra and Lincoln.

"So how was your first date with Commander hear eyes?" Octavia just smiled waiting for Clarke to answer. On the ark they didn't really date and if they did no one would talk about it so this was new for both of them.

"It was perfect. She introduced me to her Aunt and little Cousins, she's adorable around kids" Clarke was sure her cheeks her rosy red from talking about it.

"Sounds like you went on a date with a whole other person."

"She's not Heda with me she's just Lexa the regular person not the fearless leader of the 12 clans… I just wish that she was just Lexa" Clarke lowered her head.

"You don't want her to be Heda?" Octavia asked.

"No its not that I just wish she didn't have to be one person with me then a whole other person around her people. I admire her passion for her people but I just wish she could be herself. And we can't even show affection for one another outside of her room because she's the commander. I just see this as more of a secret relationship."

"Seriously Clarke a secret relationship? She stopped a freaking war for you if that doesn't scream LOVE or RELATIONSHIP then I don't know what does. Maybe she cant show affection right now but in the future when there truly is peace her people will realize even the commander deserves some happiness."

"Your right O, I'm just being silly. How are you and Lincoln?"

"We're great we're even moving to Polis there's a house near the commanders building where we'll be staying."

"Wow O, that's amazing I'm so happy that everything's working out."

"Me too, we can finally have a normal relationship without having to worry about war."

"Yeah" Clarke just smiled cause it did actually seem like thing could be normal now.

"We should probably head back before they notice we haven't actually done anything to help" Octavia and Clarke laughed and walked back and found Lexa, Lincoln and Indra.

"Octavia we should head back to Arkadia and pack our things so we can return to Polis by night fall" Lincoln said grabbing Octavia's hand.

"Okay, Clarke are you going back to Arkadia?"

Clarke looked at Lexa to see if she wanted her to stay but she just looked back at Clarke and waited for her to answer.

"No, ill be returning back to Polis with the commander."

"Okay well we should get together tomorrow" Octavia hugged Clarke and her a Lincoln hopped on their horses and rode off.

"We should be leaving to" Lexa said with her commander voice.

"Yes Heda, ill have the horses ready" Indra replied quickly and walked off.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" lexa said smiling at Clarke.

"Well I didn't know if you would want me to or not but I should return tomorrow to see my mother."

"Very well I'll just have to make the most of my time with you then" Lexa smiled and motioned for Clarke to walk towards the horses.

Lexa loved having Clarke around her when she had to be the commander, it made her feel a little softer.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner with the Griffins

When Lexa and Clarke got back to Polis it was already dark and they were both tired from traveling back and forth all day. They went straight inside and Clarke flopped on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Lexa was tired but she loved to watch her women sleep. She looked so young and pure Lexa imagined that's what she looked like all the time on the Ark before they were exposed to the earths challenges. How can she be so lucky to be loved by someone as amazing as Clarke? She knew she didn't deserve it, but she also wasn't going to let it go. Eventually after watching Clarke she fell asleep sitting up with Clarkes head on her lap. It wasn't comfortable but she didn't care.

The sun seemed brighter the next morning as it shined in Lexa's face, she didn't need a clock to wake up some how she just automatically knew what time of day it is. She tried to lean up but Clarkes body was weighing her down, she didn't mind but she couldn't move without waking her. She moved her head from her lap and laid it on the bed softly but that didn't work cause Clarke eyes popped right open.

"You weren't supposed to wake up ya know" Lexa said kissing her cheek before standing up to stretch.

"I have to wake up I'm going back to Arkadia remember" Clarke sat up on the bed adjusting her eyes to the bright sun coming in form the windows.

"Yes, but you could always just stay here with me if you wanted."

"I do want that but right now I have responsibilities there, but once I don't I will stay here as long as you'll have me." Clarke got out of the bed and grabbed Lexa waist.

"Then I guess that mean forever, cause I never want you to leave."

"I'm good with that, " Clarke said as she pulled her in for a kiss.

"But I was thinking that you Alix and the kids should come to Arkadia tonight for dinner with my mom, I think we should all start to get to know each other."

"I actually think that's a great idea, we will be there."

Clarke was surprised. She thought she would have to drag Lexa by her feet to arkadia, maybe she did only expect to see the commander but she had to get to know the real Lexa.

"I should get ready to go but I will see you very very soon." Clarke changed into a black top with tight leather pants and slid her boots in full grounder apparel.

"I'll walk you out," Lexa grabbed her hand and walked her downstairs to the door where her horse was waiting.

"Are you sure you can't just stay?" Lexa begged.

"I'll see you soon Lexa." Clarke kissed her gently and mounted on her horse. And Lexa dress normal not full blown commander okay just be you. Lexa just nodded and smiled she was glad Clarke could see the difference between her and Heda. She watched Clarke ride off and her heart dropped, she just wanted to be around her at all times.

Clarke had never rode to Arkadia by herself but she knew the way. She was there within a couple of hours and when she reached the gates Abby had been there waiting for her.

"Hey mom" Clarke said getting off her horse and throwing her arms around her moms body.

"How long are you staying?" Abby asked kind of sarcastically.

"Probably just tonight but we are having guest for dinner tonight. " Clarke tried to brush off the subject but Abby wasn't having it.

"And who is our guests? Lexa?"

"Not just Lexa", Clarke snapped. "Her Aunt and two Cousins."

"I didn't think she had family."

"Well me either but there really nice so can you just try and give Lexa a chance you may think you know her but you don't."

"Okay Clarke if this is what you want I support you."

Clarke was surprised she expected Abby to say something about her relationship with Lexa but she was actually being open about giving Lexa a chance.

"When will they be arriving?"

"At sunset, we still have plenty of time." Clarke replied.

"I have patients in Medical so you'll have to take care of dinner ill be ready by sunset" Abby walked inside into the medical station.

Clarke or anybody had never did much cooking on the Ark so she decided to asks the chefs to prepare something for them. She wanted everything to be perfect, this wasn't just new to Lexa the dating thing was also new to Clarke. Before coming to the ground she never really dated anyone on the Ark. And until Earth she had never loved anyone before. Everything was so new there is no room for mistakes. She had two guards bring in a medium sized table from the mess hall to a small vacant room. She decorated the table with a light pink cloth and but some flowers that she picked on top in a vase. She put six plates on the table with spoons and forks and when it looked perfect enough for her she got some candles and set them all around the room just to make it feel warmer. When she finished setting up it was already kind of Late so she headed back to her room to get ready. Her clothes were dirty so she stripped them off and got in a warm bath and washed up. She didn't know what to wear, all her clothes were boring and everyday wear. After looking for what felt like forever she finally just picked a Leather jacket with fur and tight black pants and put her hair in a French braid. When she was dressed and ready she went to Medical to get Abby and they headed for that gate to wiat for Lexa but she was already there with Alix and the kids.

"Welcome to Arkadia my name is Abby its so great to meet you." Abby extended her hand to Alix but she hugged her instead surprising Abby.

"Thank you so much for having us Abby." Lexa said smiling. Clarke was glad she wasn't being The commander right now.

"Anytime Lexa" Abby forced a smile but Clarke could see that she was trying.

"Mom. Theo and Elena really wanted to see the Ark could you show them around?"

"Of course, Alix how about you come to." The kids faces lit up while they followed Abby into the Ark.

"You look very beautiful as always Clarke" Lexa kissed her cheek and blushed a little.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and they started walking. "You always look amazing Lexa."

"I missed you and it's only been hours I don't know how I'm going to deal with not seeing you for a whole day." Lexa kissed Clarke but she pulled away.

"I missed you to Lex but we live hours away from each other."

"I may have a solution for that problem" Lexa smirked at Clarke which made her worry.

"What's your solution?" Clarke asks suspiciously

""You could move to Polis.

"Lexa you know I can't do that right now."

"I know but it was worth a try."

"We should get inside dinner should be ready" Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and opened the door for her to walk through.

When they walked into the room Abby, Alix and the kids were already there waiting.

"There you two are we've been waiting" Alix winked at Clarke and Lexa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Lexa pulled out a chair for Clarke to sit and then sat into the chair next to hers

There food was brought out and they started eating.

"Do you guys like the ark?"Clarke asks Theo and Elena

"It's so awesome Clarke I wish I could see it when it was in the sky" Elena said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah it was amazing Clarke can we ever come back? "Theo asked.

"Of course you can anytime you want."

"So Lexa, Clarke tells me your considering opening schools?" Abby said questionably.

Lexa knew Abby was expecting her to be the commander but she wanted her to know the real Lexa. "Yes, actually I discussed it with my ambassadors today and they all agree it would be a good thing for the children. We plan on building school houses in the summer."

"Who are the teachers" Abby said.

"Well- "Clarke interrupted Lexa before she could finish.

"We have teachers that made it to the ground mom I'm sure they would love nothing more than to have their old jobs back."

"I guess that is true." Clarke thought Abby was giving Lexa a chance but she could now see she wasn't.

"We have teachers as well that are willing to teach earth skills and hunting" Lexa said proudly.

"I don't think we need our kids out here fighting like yours."

"Mom what is wrong with you" Clarke finally snapped.

"Clarke it's okay." Lexa tried to calm her but failed.

"No it's not, she been giving you a hard time all night and it's ridiculous. Lexa is actually trying to help here she wants peace and happiness for all of our people can't you see that mom."

"Clarke she has made empty promises before and I don't think it would be wise to trust her."

"Your wrong, you don't know the Lexa I know and you probably never will which is sad cause you'd think after everything that some of us deserve happiness."

"Clarke couldn't believe her mom would really do this especially in front of Lexa's family. Let's go Lexa, Alix I'm so sorry you had to come all the way here for this but I promise you won't have to come back and deal with people like this."

Clarke walked out with Lexa and didn't speak another word to her mom as she walked passed her.

"I'm going to polis with you, to stay. I don't want be here anymore." Clarke eyes teared up but she fought the tears , she was not going to cry.

"If that's what you truly want Clarke." Lexa grabbed her hand and they walked to the horses, Clarke rode on Lexa's with her so she wouldn't have to take a horse from Arkadia. She didn't know when she would come back but right now holding on to Lexa, she didn't care about much.

After what felt like 20 hours they finally got back to Polis, it was past dark and all Clarke wanted to do was to forget this horrible day. When they arrived to the room they both changed and laid down.

"Do you think I would ever betray you again?" Lexa turned to face Clarke laying in the bed.

"I trust you more than anyone Lexa things have changed.. We have changed I know that what you did you were doing for your people but were each others people now so no I don't think you would betray me again. And please don't let anything my mom says get to you."

"I had to earn your trust again, ill just have to do the same with her."

Clarke just smiled she loved that Lexa wanted her moms trust.

"You don't need her trust Lexa, if she wont accept that were together she doesn't have to see me."

"Clarke you can't stay away from your mom because of me. Before my mother died I told her I hated her for letting them take me to Polis and I want your relationship with your mom to be the strongest she's the only family you have."

Clarke had never asked about Lexa's parents but she loved that Lexa was opening up to her. "I do have more family like Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper we've all became family since we got down here. And unlike my mom they will all accept you."

"We should get some rest Clarke." Lexa didn't want to take Clarke from her family so she knew she had to prove that they could trust her.

"Rush op Heda." Clarke turned around and got under the covers.

Lexa frowned at the word Heda, "Goodnight Clarke."


	10. Chapter 10: Future and Past

Lexa had woken up before Clarke but she didn't wake her cause she had training with her Night bloods. She left Clarke a note that said she would be back soon and then left for the training grounds. She knew the Night bloods needed to be ready to fight but if she was to die she needed to know they would ensure peace and then war if necessary. When she got to the training area Titus had already started.

"Heda" Titus bowed.

Lexa ignored him and went straight to the Night Bloods. "Everyone stop training and sit before me. Today's going to be different, I'm going to teach you something that no other Natblida has been taught before. Right now is a time of upcoming peace, as Heda you should want nothing more than want peace and happiness for your people. To be Heda is to be Wise, Compassionate and Strong, you have to show your people that you know their best interest and do what is best for everyone. When you're a leader there is no time for mistakes." Lexa could feel Titus's eyes on her but she ignored it.

"When I was training to be Heda I was taught to be ruthless and heartless, and vengeful but I'm teaching you different. I became two different people trying to be what they taught me, but when one of you is Heda you will be only one person because you won't have to separate yourself from being the commander. There will be enemy's and that is when you are to be ruthless and vengeful. I can not tell you how to lead I can only teach you from what I've experienced. Being a Natblida makes it your birthright to be Heda but it is up to how you lead your people." The kids just starred at Lexa confused, but she knew they understood what she was saying.

"Now continue training, like said to be Heda is to be strong and you all need your strength." The kids got up and went back to fighting.

"Heda this is not what we teach Natblidas" Titus said coming from behind her.

"It is now" Lexa just walked off and started fighting with the kids correcting them and teaching them new and better moves.

Not soon after Lexa left Clarke woke and found her note. Clarke found it a little unsettling that Lexa was training the person that could possibly replace her when she died. She knew Lexa had accepted her death but Clarke hadn't. All she had seen since she's landed was death. But things have changed since then so maybe there will be no more untimely deaths, just peace.

Now that she was staying here for a while she new she had to find something to do while Lexa was off being Heda, but she didn't know anyone here and then she remembered that Octavia was here. So she decided to go see here while she waited for Lexa. She didn't want to wear sky clothes so she borrowed some pants and plain shirt from Lexa. When she got ready to leave she realized she didn't exactly know where Octavia lived just that it was near.

When she walked outside there were lots of people exchanging and buy things from the markets and talking. Clarke had never really seen any grounder smile but lots of them did here. While walking through the crowd she thankfully seen Lincoln at one of the trading post.

"Hey Lincoln" Clarke said as she was walking over to him.

"Clarke I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lincoln embraced her a friendly hug.

"Yeah well I was actually looking for Octavia I just didn't know where you guys lived."

"Well I'm heading there now if you want to come." Lincoln packed up all the stuff he bought and threw it in a bag.

"That would be great, do you like living in Polis?" Clarke asked unsure if he had lived here previously.

"Yeah it's great when I was kid I would come here all the time to the trading post. Octavia loves it to."

"I knew she didn't want to be at Arkadia so I'm glad she liked it here." Clarke said smiling at Lincoln.

"Me too. We actually went back there this morning to get the rest of our stuff and Abby told us what happened with Lexa."

Clarke rolled her eyes knowing her mom probably victimized the whole thing. "I don't really want to talk about her."

"Okay" Lincoln regretted ever bringing it up.

The walked the rest of the way in silence and they were both grateful it was only a 5 minute walk.

When they got there Clarke was amazed by the house, it didn't look like the other grounder homes she knew Lincoln must of fixed it up. She felt a little jealous because she knew her and Lexa could probably never live like this.

Octavia had been outside chopping wood and didn't notice they were there. "Isn't this the mans job?" Clarke said nudging Lincoln. Octavia looked up and instantly smiled.

"Clarke what are you doing here" Octavia hugged Clarke.

"I just wanted to come see you and how everything was going." Clarke could see how happy it made Octavia to be here.

"Lets go walk and talk then I've missed having friends around." Octavia threw the knife she was using down and pulled Clarke towards the woods.

"I'm not that far away ya know, Lexa just lives like 8 minutes away."

"Well I'm never sure when you're here or at Arkadia."

"I decided to stay here for a while" Clarke looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"What happened with Abby shouldn't stop you from going back."

"I'll go back eventually but I also was planning to stay here after a while. I just wish we could her support."

"She'll come around, and she did say she felt bad. She just doesn't want you to get hurt. Plus when she realizes how much you to love each other she will support you."

"I hope so, but enough about me how are things here with you."

Octavia smiled. "Everything is good were happy here and this is the most peaceful its been since we landed so as long as this last I think we'll all be good."

"How's bell?"

"He's good, he actually starting talking to a grounder she and her father have a trading post Nylah I think her name is."

Clarkes eyes widen remembering her short-lived relationship with Nylah.

"Do you know her or something.

Why do you ask, Clarke replied quickly."

"Because your face when I said her name."

"When I left Camp Jaha I would trade there a lot, that's how I know her."" Clarke didn't want to mention that she had sex with Nylah nut she was glad Bellemy was happy.

"She seem good for him.

"I'm glad he's happy."

"Me too" Octavia agreed. Were all going to have dinner together you and Lexa should come.

Clarkes stomach dropped, she knew that would be one hell of a dinner but she couldn't say no just because of Nylah. "Of course we will be there."

"Good it's tomorrow here at sunset."

"We will be here, but I should get going I didn't mean to disturb your guy's day."

"Don't be silly you can come here anytime. I'll see you tomorrow and dress nice."

Clarke laughed as she walked back to towards the trading post. She didn't really know her way around Polis yet so the only way she knew her way back to Lexa's building was from the trading post.

She thought Lexa would be done by the time she got back but she wasn't. Clarke decided to walk to where they train the night bloods to see if she was there. It kind of seemed like a bad idea but she did it anyways. When she got there she didn't see the Nightblood's just Lexa sitting on a rock with a small leather book in her hands. Clarke walked towards her but Lexa didn't look towards her.

"Hey" Clarke said softly not knowing what else to say.

Hey, Lexa gave her a small smile.

"What are you reading" Clarke motioned towards the leather book.

"It's a book filled with Greek myths and stories, my mother gave it to me before she sent me to Polis."

"How did she die?" Clarke hesitated but she wanted Lexa to open up to her.

"When I was younger there was a war between Trikru and Azgeda, she was a warrior and was killed in Battle."

"I bet she would be really proud of all you've done" Clarke grabbed her hand comforting her.

"I resented her for sending me to Polis, but it is the law to send Nightblood's here."

"Why did you resent her? You didn't want to be Heda?"

"I was never guaranteed the title as the commander, no one is. When I was young I didn't understand why she let them bring me here I felt like she abandoned me, but now I understand she didn't have a choice."

"She wasn't allowed to see you?"

"Yeah, but she only came once. But Max came all the time, he even trained me by myself. I think that's why I was so much better than the other kids." Lexa smiled.

"Who is Max?"

He's my brother.

Why haven't you told me about him?

"Because there isn't much to tell I haven't seen him since I became commander. Do you remember when you asked me why I only had 7 circles on my back and not 8?"

"Yeah" Clarke gulped not knowing what to expect.

"One of the Natblida's Fled before the conclave and Max was in love with her so he ran with her."

"Why did she run?"

"Me and her were bestfriends and we were the strongest, we both knew it would either be me or her who won the conclave. So the night before the conclave she left because we didn't want to have to kill each other. Max didn't want to leave me but I couldn't let Luna go alone."

"Did you say Luna" Clarke had heard that name from Lincoln.

"Yes, have you heard it before?"

"Once from Lincoln he told me and Finn that she would take us in and help us."

"That sounds like her" Lexa smiled. "She always wants to help people."

"So why haven't you told her to come back?"

"Because the leaders and Titus all want her dead, they believe she is not worry of her Night blood. I don't want to talk about this anymore Clarke."

"Okay, Octavia invited us to a dinner tomorrow." Clarke tried to change the subject then regretted bring that up.

"Sounds good I'm glad they live close so you have someone to hangout with."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping this dinner is better than the last one."

"It will be, now lets go back now its getting late." Lexa grabbed her hand and held it the whole walk back even with her people around.

"Your holding my hand around your people."

"I don't care" Lexa smiled at her then kissed her on the cheek.

They entered the building and went into the lounge room and sat in the couches.

"I saw Lincolns and Octavia's house today, I think he modified it has a mix of the ark and trikru in it they look really happy there. I wished we could have something like that.." Clarke immediately regretting saying that, she didn't want to make Lexa feel bad.

"Who says we can't one day" Lexa was saddened that Clarke envied Octavia nd Lincolns normal life because she knew she couldn't give her that.

"We can never have a normal life together Lexa."

"But we can a house and a family, I'll give you whatever you want."

"You want a family?"

"Of course. I want this life for us Clarke I will make it as close to normal as I can."

Clarke didn't have to say anything, she just grabbed Lexa's face and kissed her. She knew it was silly to want someone else's life when Lexa was she needed.

"How about we build a house, Lexa said abruptly. I know the perfect place to have it, when I was a kid I used to go to this big clearing near a water fall near here its beautiful and quiet. It's still near Polis so I could come here everyday for meetings and training."

"That sounds amazing" Clarke loved how excited Lexa sounded about this.

"It will be amazing Clarke."

 ********** HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO SAY AFEW THINGS SO FIRST THANKS SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING IT MEANS A LOT AND I REALLY WANT A CLEXA BABY BUT GIRL AND GIRL YOU GUYS SEE MY PROBLEM. SO IF THEY HAVE A BABY WERE JUST GOING TO PRETEND THEY LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE THAT CAN HAPPEN WITHOUT THE TECHNOLOGY. AND AS ALWAYS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS JUST MESSAGE ME AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. THANKS GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ghosts from the past

"Can you take me to the spot? I think I want to see where our future house will be." Clarke smiled at the thought of their little family and their house.

"Let's go" Lexa pulled Clarke off the couch and ran down the halls dragging Clarke behind her.

They both laughed as they ran out of the building and into the woods. It only took about 3 minutes but before they knew it they were standing in a huge opening with the sound of the water fall.

The moon lit up Clarkes eyes or maybe it was the facts that she loved the idea of living here. "It's perfect Lexa. I love it."

Lexa could see how happy Clarke was and that made her even more happy. "So do you want to live here?"

"I couldn't imagine living anywhere else" Clarke laughed and jumped into Lexa's arms. Lexa swung her around and they looked into each others eyes this was the most real thing Lexa had felt in a long time and it felt amazing.

"I love you Clarke."

"And I love you Lexa."

Lexa smiled and wrapped her hand around Clarkes face and pulled her in for kiss. It felt like the world had stopped and it was just them on earth. Neither of them wanted to loose this feeling, or each other.

"Come on, we should head back now" lexa extended her hand and Clarke took it.

When they got back they laid down and talked about there dream house.

"We will start building by the end of the month so by summer it will be finished."

"What will it look like" Clarke asked.

"Whatever we want, it's all up to us" They both smiled.

"We should have three bedrooms and a drawing room for you, and a huge sitting room for guest. "Lexa was so excited to do this because it meant the start of a new life with Clarke.

"We could use things from the ark so it could be warm in the winter" Clarke added.

"We will make plans tomorrow but now we should sleep. Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Lexa" she kissed Lexa's lips then turned and closed her eyes.

Next Day:

"LEXA, wake up we've slept past noon and Titus says you have a meeting in 20 minutes." Lexa jumped up realizing she was going to be late.

"How did we over sleep?" Lexa asked as she was rushing to put her warrior clothes on.

"We stayed up pretty late."

"Well they won't understand that." Lexa sounded angry.

"It's not my fault lexa" Clarke noticed her anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm not upset at you it's just this meeting is with the dessert clan."

"Okay, do you have a problem with the dessert clan?" Clarke was confused.

"Costia's Father is the Leader of the dessert clan, he never attends the meetings he usually send someone else but for some reason he has decided to come."

Clarke didn't really know what to say but she knew this would be hard for Lexa. "Do you want me to come with you for support?"

"I don't think that is a good idea Clarke, he and I haven't spoken to him since… I don't want to rock the boat even more."

"Her death wasn't your fault Lexa, and he should know that."

Lexa just starred at Clarke because she was wrong it was her fault, "I'll be back soon and when I come back we can go to Octavia's" She didn't even let Clarke say anything she just walked out.

She didn't know what to expect walking into this meeting but she knew to get through it she had to be Heda the heartless, Ruthless Leader not Lexa. When the door opened to the room He was already there waiting for her, he looked older and tired not how Lexa remembered him. His hair was grey and his eyes tired, surprisingly he smiled at Lexa.

"Lexa it is good to see you" He got up and extended his hand to Lexa.

"Cassius, you to." Lexa shook his hand and motioned for him to sit. What can I do for you?

"I have something for you, it's from Costia she left it for you before she left for Azgeda."

"Left for Azgeda? What are you talking about Cassius."

"Lexa I really think you should just take the note and read it and you will have all the answers."

"Why was she going to Azgeda? You need to tell me now." Lexa stood over him not giving him a choice.

"She was spying on you for Queen Nia."

Lexa couldn't wrap her head around the words he had just said. "She wouldn't have done that."

"Nia threatened to have our whole family killed, she didn't have a choice."

"She could have came to me, I could've have stopped it I would have never let it happen."

"It was more complicated than that Lexa and you know it."

"GET OUT , leave now." Lexa couldn't hear him speak anymore she couldn't handle this.

"I'll leave Lexa but please just read her note."

"Everyone Out," Lexa couldn't feel this pain again, how could women she fell madly in love with betray her like this. She couldn't be Heda right now, she had to be weak and let it all in, she had to feel he pain in order to understand it. She went to the table and picked up the note, she didn't want to read it but she knew she had to.

Dear Lexa,

I'm writing you this because I don't know what's going to happen. You have given me the chance to feel what it is like to be loved and to be in love and for that Thank you. This wasn't just any love it was special it's not something that most people get the luxury of having. I know that Nia is going to kill me I can feel it, she doesn't need me anymore. Lexa please be careful and I hope you can understand that I didn't have a choice. And please don't listen to Titus's teachings, love is not weakness love is what's going to get you through being the Commander. I love you and I'm so sorry…..

Lexa saw water hitting the paper as she read, there was no holding back anymore it was like she couldn't stop the tears. There was no reason for her to pull it together, she's been holding this back since Costia's death. How was she supposed to go out there and lead her people and give them hope when she didn't even any for herself.

She knew for person she could pull it together, Clarke. She wiped her tears threw some water over her face and walked out the meeting room she didn't notice she had been in there long but it was already mid afternoon. She walked to her room but stopped at the door and took a deep breath before she pushed through the doors.

Clarke was dressed in slim black dress that had a slit on the side when she noticed Lexa she walked over and kissed her. "How was is it?"

"We can talk about it later" Lexa forced a smile.

"Okay well I got you something today it's in the bathroom, now go get dressed."

Lexa went to the bathroom and saw a beautiful navy blue that had crystals on the collar. She slipped the dress on and took her braid out and tried to tame her wild curly hair. She looked in the mirror and wiped the remaining black paint off of her face then went back into the room.

"The dress is beautiful, thank you Clarke."

"I knew would look breath-taking in it as soon as I saw it. Are you ready to go?" Clarke knew Something had happened at the meeting cause Lexa was acting really strange.

"Yes let's go."

They walked through the markets and past the woods until they reached a small lit house.

"I know somethings wrong Lexa, what happened?"

"I said we can talk about it later Clarke now come on tonight isn't about me." Lexa could tell she was talking with no emotion behind it but she couldn't help it.

"Whatever say commander." Clarke walked towards the house, she knew she shouldn't call her that but that's what she was acting like. The emotionless heartless commander.

"Clarke stop, I'm not that person when I'm with you so why do you have to call me Heda and Commander."

"Because when your upset and I know your are, you act heartless and emotionless like the Commander. Now tell me what's wrong please."

"I promise that when we get home we can talk about it, but please let's try and enjoy this dinner."

Clarke wanted to fight her on this but she just let it go. "Okay let's go." Clarke tried to walk off but Lexa grabbed her hand and they walked together.

They knocked on the door and Octavia answered. She was wearing a black dress and looked amazing it in." Looking good" Clarke winked at her.

"Come in Bell and Nylah are already here."

For some reason Clarke had forgotten that Nylah was going to be there.

When they walked in the house Bellemy and Nylah were sitting on a small couch near the fire.

"Guys Clarke and Lexa are here, let's eat" Octavia grabbed Lincolns hand and headed towards a different room. Nylah turned around and smiled at Clarke but she didn't return the smile.

"It's good to see you again Clarke." Nylah walked by Clarke and into the other room with Octavia.

"How do you know her?" Lexa sounded jealous but she didn't care she saw the way Nylah looked at her.

"I traded at her post a couple of times" Clarke followed them into the other room.

There was a medium sized table with lots of food on top of it. They all sat down and annoyingly Nylah sat across from Clarke.

"Thank you so much for having us Octavia , Lincoln" Lexa smiled at them.

"Of course, commander."

"just Lexa is fine."

Octavia nodded her head.

"So Nylah how do you know Clarke" Lexa stared at Nylah waiting for an answer.

Clarke couldn't believe Lexa was actually doing this.

"Well she used to come to my dads trading post almost everyday, we became pretty close." Nylah looked at Clarke and gave her a smile.

Lexa wanted to leap across the table and slit her throat but she kept calm." Close?"

"Yeah we- "

"Nylah can I talk for a second please" Clarke interrupted her and walked into the other room and Nylah followed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Clarke I'm just making conversation."

"Lexa doesn't need to know anything about a one night stand."

"Why wouldn't she need to know about us Clarke?"

"Nylah there is no us there never was, it was just alone night thing that meant nothing."

"Whatever you say Clarke" Nylah walked back into the room and when Clarke turned around she saw Lexa at the doorway.

"Lexa." Clarke didn't know what she heard or what to say.

"Why didn't you just tell me, we weren't together then Clarke."

"Because it didn't mean anything so it wasn't worth talking about it."

"It looks like it meant something to her."

"I don't care, because she doesn't mean anything to me."

"We should go back in" Lexa turned her back and re-joined the dinner Clarke walked in behind her.

"So how did you to meet Bellemy" Clarke said abruptly.

"At her trading post, we started hanging out after that. She's amazing" Bellemy smiled he actually seemed happy and Clarke didn't want to ruin that.

"Well I'm happy for you guys." Clarke forced a smile.

The awkwardness was growing and everyone noticed it.

"Who needs a drink" Octavia held up a bottle filled with wine.

"Me" Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

"The way this dinner is going we might need 10 more bottles" Octavia smiled and poured everyone drinks.

Everyone ate and not much was said, it definitely was the weirdest dinner any of them had been to.

"We should go Lexa you have that meeting in the morning and it's getting late" Clarke didn't actually know if Lexa had a meeting but she wanted to get out of there.

"Right, we probably should go but thank you so much for having us it was… Great." They both got up and hugged Octavia and Lincoln and gave Bellemy and Nylah a friendly wave before they left.

When they walked outside they both took a deep breath like they hadn't breathed fresh air in minutes.

"You know what Clarke?"

"What?" Clarke was hoping she wouldn't say anything about Nylah.

"I'm starting to think we have bad luck with dinner parties." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe so, Come on." Clarke took Lexa's hand and walked.

When they got home they both took their dresses of and laid on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?" Clarke said rubbing Lexa's hand.

Lexa took a deep breath and told her what Cassius said about Costia being a spy and gave her the note to read.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa I know how much you loved her but you shouldn't let this change that she clearly loved you but her family were at risk you have to understand that right?"

Lexa looked in her eyes, she did understand but that didn't make it feel any better. Tears fell from Lexa's eyes and soon it was uncontrollable. Clarke had never seen her like this and she hated it.

"It's okay lexa, I'm here." Clarke held her and rocked her and wiped her tears. Lexa fell in her arms she needed to let every once of pain in and she needed to feel it in order for her to move past it. She knew that when she did finally get over that her new life with Clarke would be waiting for her.


	12. Chapter 12: X's

***** Before the story I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read this far it means so much and to know that over 6,000 people have read at least one word of my story is so amazing. But in relations to the story I think that once I straighten the Lexa costia storyline I'm going to do a time jump like a couple months ahead. I don't yet though so tell me what you think and who wants a Clexa baby? I do so bad ******

Chapter 12:

Lexa had fallen asleep in Clarke's lap but Clarke just stayed awake running her hands through Lexa's soft brown her. She wasn't sure of how to take what Lexa had told her about Costia, and she didn't know how to help her. What if this has broken Lexa forever? All these questions came flooding in and she couldn't fight them, maybe she has lost her forever. Or maybe she's decided that love really is weakness. The more she kept thinking the small and hotter the room got, she had to go and get some air. She gently moved Lexa's head to a pillow and but her shoes, jacket and pants on and slipped outside.

The sky reminded her of their first night on earth, the glowing forest and bright stars. Things had changed so quickly and Clarke was just now catching her breath. Things had finally chilled out and everything was good, but I guess good never last long. Truth is Clarke was truly scared that she would loose Lexa forever over this, is it selfish that she's thinking about herself? All the questions came flooding back and it felt like her head was going to explode.

"What are you doing out here?" Lexa appeared behind Clarke pulling her from her own self thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep I just came to get some air, what are you doing up?" Clarke saw Lexa moving closer to her.

"Well I usually feel you when I'm sleep and I didn't so I woke" Lexa could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you feeling better"

Lexa smiled. "Time heals all wounds Clarke, I'm going to be fine soon."

"You can talk to me Lexa, about anything.. about this"

"I know that, but please just trust me when I say I'm fine, and if I'm never not fine I will talk to you." Lexa actually did feel better she knew it would take time but she was glad she had Clarke to help her.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and squeezed it, her mind still wondered with questions she knew she just needed to tell Lexa how she felt. "I was worried I would loose you"

"Why would you loose me?" Lexa was confused.

"Well the last time you completely shut down and basically labeled love as weakness and I didn't know if you would do that again." Clarke didn't know how Lexa would react but she did need to know if she would shutdown again.

"This is a end to something that shouldn't have been dragged on this long, Love is not weakness you showed me that. Loving you is what's getting me through this, I'm not going to shutdown on you." Lexa knew Clarke's worries were valid but a lot has changed since Costia's death, she's changed.

"I was really hoping you would say something like that" They both smiled and looked at the sky.

"I think I need to go talk to my mom in the morning" Clarke didn't want to but she couldn't not have her in her life it's her mom.

"Her and Kane are coming here for meeting in the morning" Lexa had absolutely forgot to tell Clarke but a lot had happened.

Now she actually did have to talk to her or it would get really awkward real fast. "What's the meeting about?" Clarke tried to sound like she didn't care but she wasn't convincing anyone.

"The schools we plan to build and the educators."

"So why isn't Kane just coming he's the chancellor not her" Clarke knew something was going on.

"Umh I asked her to join him.. You to really need to talk and there's no time like the present.. or the morning in this case" Lexa smiled at Clarkes annoyed look.

"We should get to bed now" Clarke knew Lexa was right and that annoyed her.

Lexa nodded and grabbed Clarkes hand as they walked back to the room, she loved holding her hand. They got back to the room and laid down this time Clarkes head was in Lexa's chest. They didn't talk they both just stared at the ceiling until their eyes got tired and they fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Clarke they have been waiting for us to join them for 10 minutes" Clarke had been stalling, she didn't want see Abby.

"What am I supposed to say to her? If she doesn't apologize to you then me and her are done." Clarke was upset she didn't want confront Abby.

"Listen to me this isn't about me, this is about your relationship with your mom now come on." Lexa basically had to drag Clarke into the other room.

When they entered Kane and Abby were sitting waiting for them. Abby immediately looked to Clarke but it was clear Clarke didn't want to look or see Abby.

"Commander, good seeing you" Kane got up and shook Lexa's hand.

"Kane, Abby I think we all have much to discuss"

"Yes well I think the school would be a great thing for all of us and our teachers at Arkadia are excited about it to "

" Trikru will be happy to teach Trigedasleng to any Sky person who would like to learn, and also hunting and training classes."

"Sounds good, we both have a lot to learn from each other"

"Before we go Abby I think Clarke has something to say to you."

Clarke had surely thought they thought had forgotten she was there but I guess it was time to face the music. So she got up and stood next to Lexa, she was shaking. When lexa noticed she grabbed her hand and that brought Clarke back to reality.

"Mom I really think you need to apologize to Lexa and actually give her a chance because my relationship with her is going to continue with or without your support." Clarke tried to sound like Lexa when she was being the commander but it didn't work for her.

Abby looked surprised at the Clarke spoke to her, but she looked at Lexa and smiled a little. "I am sorry Lexa, at first I didn't want Clarke to get hurt again cause I saw what it didn't to her the first time but I can see how happy you make her and who I am to stand in the way of that."

I think everyone was surprised that Abby actually apologized because it was silent for about 45 seconds and everyone was stunned.

"Good." Clarke didn't know what else to say cause she wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Lexa I think we both need a fresh start." Abby said looking at Lexa.

"I think that's a good idea." Lexa smiled and turned to Clarke who returned the smile.

Clarke knew her mom would love Lexa the real Lexa if she just gave her the chance and now that might actually happen.

"I have patients to see this afternoon but maybe you to could come back to Arkadia for that dinner sometime." Abby got up from the table and grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, maybe." Clarke still didn't like the way the last dinner went she definitely didn't want to relive it. There was no way her mom could just have a change of heart in a week.

"Commander I make up a list of materials for the school buildings and send them back for approval" Kane got up from the table a joined Abby by the door.

Lexa just nodded.

Clarke gave her mom a slightly fake hug then they left. As soon as the door shut Clarke exhaled loudly.

"I'm glad we took care of that" Lexa smiled at her accomplishment.

"She can't be serious, just wait yo-" Lexa cut her off.

"Clarke just give her chance, the same way your expecting her to give me one."

"fine but I'm still staying here in Polis"

"Good" Lexa smirked and grabbed Clarkes face kissing her roughly and biting her lips making it bleed a little bit but Lexa just wiped the blood away and kept kissing her. She wanted to devour her right then and there on the table but the door swung open and startled both of them.

"Heda excuse me for barging." Titus's face turned red from embarrassment.

"What do you want Titus" Lexa was annoyed, he sure did know how to ruin a perfect moment.

"Cassius left this for you yesterday" Titus handed a small drawing book to Lexa.

"What is it?" Lexa had actually forgot about Costia up until this moment.

"I am not sure Heda, he told me only you should open it"

"Okay thank you Titus you may go" Lexa waved him of and he left.

She opened the book and there were drawings of her in it, she had forgotten all about them.

"What is it" Clarke saw the look on Lexa's face but it wasn't sad or happy it was just a blank look. Lexa didn't reply she just kept looking through the pages.

"Lexa?" Clarke tried to be gentle cause she knew it was probably Costia's.

"It's- It's a book that Costia used to draw in." Lexa hesitated but she wasn't saddened by seeing it she actually felt a little happier.

"Can I see?" Clarke didn't know if she should ask but Lexa didn't look upset.

"I don't know the pictures are a little… different" Lexa wasn't sure if she wanted Clarke to see but Clarke took the book from her hands.

When she opened she saw drawings of Lexa sitting on her throne then as she kept going and saw drawings of lexa laying on the bed smiling the biggest Clarke had ever seen. She kept flipping and then there was a drawing of her naked.. Clarke just looked up and saw Lexa staring at her.

"You look happy in these pictures, I've never seen you smile like that." Clarke had drawn a picture of her before but it didn't even come close to these. Clarke didn't mean to be jealous but she couldn't help it, /lexa clearly never looked that happy with her.

"Clarke it-" Clarke interrupted Lexa before she could finish.

"I have to go I forgot I'm meeting Octavia" Clarke hurried and walked out before Lexa could say anything, she wasn't meeting Octavia but she had to get out of there. She had no right to be jealous but she was.

Clarke still didn't know her way around Polis so she didn't know where to go or what to do so she just wondered around. She knew of one place so she walked there, after minutes she found the place where her and Lexa's house was to be built. She sat by the waterfall and just laid back and looked at the stars. Why was she fooling herself to think she could make Lexa happy especially the way Costia did. When Clarke had read the letter Lexa showed her yesterday it said that her and Costia had a "Special Love" how was Clarke supposed to compare to that?

It had been hours since Clarke had left and Lexa was worried so she decided to walk to Octavia's to see if she was okay. She put her swords away and stripped from her commander clothes and dressed in regular clothes. She walked to the house and Lincoln and Octavia were outside but there was no sign of Clarke.

"Lexa? Hey what are you doing here?" Octavia was confused and a little weirded out by calling her Lexa.

"I'm looking for Clarke she said she was meeting up with you" Lexa looked around to make sure she wasn't hiding from her.

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each confused. "I haven't talked to Clarke since the dinner and we didn't make plans, Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No it's okay I can find her." Lexa didn't understand why Clarke would lie.

"Okay well will you let me know when she's safe?"

"Of course", Lexa nodded and walked off, she knew Clarke didn't know any places around here except one.

Lexa walked to the clearing by the waterfall and saw Clarke laying down looking up at the stars. She walked over and sat beside her.

"I was worried, I went to Octavia's and she said that you were never there. What's going on Clarke?"

Clarke just looked at Lexa and put her hand on her face, she didn't say anything she didn't have to she just stared.

"Stars aren't as pretty when you have a up close view of them in the sky you know" Clarke tried to change the subject.

"Clarke" Lexa wasn't about to let her get out of this.

"I'm never going to be able to compare to her."

"What" Lexa stood up

"What you guys had was special and I dint think we have that." Clarke eyes watered up.

"No."

"Yes Lexa"

"No Clarke, what me and Costia had was a lie, it wasn't real, she was doing it as a job not out of love. What me and you have is extraordinary. A girl from the sky and another from earth falling in love.. That's special." Lexa wiped Clarke face.

"It was foolish of me to be jealous" Clarke was embarrassed.

"Why do you doubt my love for you?" Lexa looked down.

Clarke pulled her head up and searched her eyes. "Because this seems way to good to be true, Falling in love building home together building a family I want all of that and more with you but we both know that's not how things work out"

"I'll make it work out, I want you to have everything you've always wanted and more but you have to let me give it to you and stop doubting the possibilities that things might actually be good for once."

Clarke smiled. " You deserve the world Lexa"

" And you deserve the sky, the moon, the sun and all the stars." Lexa smiled

"But really Clarke you can't just lie to me about where your going something could've happened to you"

"Yes ma'am" Clarke smirked.

Lexa held out her hand "Lets go back now"


	13. Chapter 13: Starting our life

Two days had pasted and Lexa was already feeling better about Costia, surprisingly she didn't really feel much about I guess she had Clarke to think for that. Lexa hadn't had any Commander things to do so her and Clarke stayed in bed and talked and once again for a second they were just a normal couple.

"I have a surprise for you Clarke, get dressed" Lexa hopped out of bed and grabbed Clarke.

"Ugh can't the surprise come to me I just want to lay here." Clarke said in a sleep voice.

"Nope, not possible now come on" Lexa knew that once she got up she would love what she saw.

Clarke got dressed and dragged herself down the stairs and outside. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining so bright Clarke squinted the whole walk.

"Where are we going lexa?"

"Oh my god I almost forgot." Lexa pulled a long piece of fabric out and wrapped it over Clarke's eyes

"Lexa is this necessary?"

"Very necessary, now stop complaining were almost there" Lexa was excited, she had secretly slipped away claiming be doing short meetings but really she wasn't.

"Okay were here Clarke" Lexa took off the blind fold.

When Clarke opened her eyes she saw a foundation for a house a one wall already up. It was their house in their spot, she didn't know how Lexa did this in two days but she loved it.

"Lexa, how did you do this?" Clarke could almost cry but she didn't she was just really happy.

"Do you like it, I'm hoping it will be done in a couple of weeks I have people working on it day and night."

"I love it, and I love you so much." Clarke jumped into Lexa's arms and gave her the biggest kiss. Building this house meant the start of their own lives together as a actual couple not heda or Wanheda or leader just Clarke and lexa.

Lexa smiled she loved making Clarke happy. "I love you to, they should be back to build soon we should go" Lexa grabbed her hand and walked back to the polis capital building.

When they got back they both took off their pants but left their shirts and panties on and laid down once again. Everything felt perfect and they knew to take advantage of that feeling.

"Why did you want three rooms in the house its just us?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Well, for guest or something." Lexa knew that wasn't the real answer but kids isn't something they really discussed.

"Oh, just guest?" Clarke was sad she wanted a different answer.

"Actually not for guest at all, our child is going to need a room Clarke." Lexa was nervous about talking to Clarke about this.

Clarke just smiled, that's the answer she wanted to hear. "Of course what are we going to do send her to sleep by the water fall."

Lexa laughed. "You want a girl?"

"Yeah, or a boy as long as their healthy and hopefully they'll be a strong warrior like their mother." They both smiled.

"Obviously" Lexa joked.

"What if their night bloods?" Clarke didn't want to ask but she knew it was a possibility.

Lexa didn't say anything she just looked.

"It's just you said being a night blood doesn't mean you'll be commander and that ultimately ends in death." Clarke knew she shouldn't dig deeper but they should discuss it.

"I would never wish this life on my child Clarke, so lets pray that your blood will be the dominant one." Lexa shut down, the thought of her child being commander made her sick, she didn't want her child's life to be like her she wanted it to be better.

"Our child Lexa and I know that, I'm sorry for bringing up."

"Don't be." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hands. "Our child deserves the best and that's exactly what they'll have.

Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Good thing we have a lot of time before we have to worry about a child." Lexa sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean we can't practice" Clarke smirked and kissed Lexa's neck then moved now her chest. Clarke knew that was Lexa's weakness.

She ripped Lexa's shirt off and kissed her chest and then her stomach and moved her way down. Lexa was trying to hold in her moans but it was impossible, she pushed Clarke off of her then got on top of her pulling her top over her head then kissing her lips. She pushed her tongue over her breast then down her stomach pulling her panties off. She could hear Clarkes loud moaning and it just made her more excited. They could both do this all night and it felt good to satisfy each other.

When they were done they both just laid there, they had sex before plenty of times but this time was so much better. It felt different the other times felt rushed this time they took their time because they knew they would have a lot of it.

So sorry for the short chapter guys but trust me when I say the next chapter will make up for it. And inbox me question and ill answer them before my next chapter. What do you think will happen? Something epic I hope :) :)


	14. Chapter 14: Faith

** Total side note lol this is a 3 week time jump you'll find out why soon enjoy***

It had been a few weeks since Clarke had talked to Abby so she decided to take a trip to Arkadia but she also wasn't feeling good so she wanted to get checked out.

"Are you staying over night?" Lexa didn't want Clarke to leave, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

"Lexa I'm only going for the day I'll be back by night fall" Clarke thought it was cute that Lexa was sad she was leaving.

"Fine, just hurry." Lexa kissed Clarke gently then walked her to the rover that Kane sent for her.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Clarke hated riding in the Rover but she really wanted to get their fast she had an idea of what was wrong but she needed confirmation. If this was what she thought then she didn't know what she was going to do.

After about 2 hours they arrived to the gate and Abby was waiting for her with a smile on her face. Clarke got out of the Rover and immediately got bombarded with a hug.

"Hey Mom." Clarke hugged her mom back and pulled away.

"What's going on Clarke, why did you want me to check you out?"

"I think I just need a checkup" Clarke tried to convince herself that was true.

Abby knew there was more going on but she just brushed it off. "Okay let's go to Medical"

"Clarke I know you, by now you've self diagnosed so what is"

Clarke's hand was shaking as she sat on the Medical bench surrounded by Machines some taken from Mount. Weather before the explosion.

"Mom.." Tears ran down Clarkes face.

"what is it baby, I know somethings going on" Abby wiped Clarkes tears.

"I think we need a ultrasound."

Abby's face turned white, but Clarke was sure that she was pregnant, she had all the symptoms. Abby didn't question it she just nodded and hooked everything up. She smeared the gel on started the ultrasound.

It was quiet for about 3 minutes before Abby finally says something.

"You are pregnant Clarke, but I don't understand why your sad.. You don't want this?"

"I want this and Lexa wants this but it was supposed to happen in the future not right now. I don't even know what she'll say" Clarke was crying hysterically maybe it was because she was pregnant and hormonal or she was just a crybaby but she still didn't know how she would tell Lexa.

Abby took Clarke's hand and squeezed it. "If you both wanted this eventually then I'm sure she'll be excited. You can't put a time frame on these things Clarke sometimes it just happens. You need to tell her."

"I will but I cant today I need to process it, I'm going to stay here tonight." The truth is Clarke just didn't want to face Lexa yet.

"Come on, let's go ill take you to your room, you need rest." Abby took Clarke to her room and she laid on the bed.

The last time she had been in this room things were different, her and Lexa had just started their relationship and now she was pregnant and building a hose with her. Things were always changing so fast, she just hoped that her and Lexa remained a constant. She looked up at her ceiling and saw the stars she drew, being the over thinker that she was Questions came flooding through her head. Was she going to be a good mother? What if Lexa doesn't want to be a mom right now? Eventually the questions became to much, she had her mom give her something to make her sleep and it worked.

The next morning Clarke heard knocking on her door then saw Octavia walk in, she didn't have her grounder hair or clothes just regular her.'

"Hey Abby told me you were here, I came to see Bell." Octavia sat in the chair closest to the bed.

"She didn't say anything else?" Clarke sounded paranoid but she didn't know if she should tell anyone before Lexa.

"And that you were sick, what's wrong?"

Clarke couldn't lie and she really needed a friend. "Yeah I'm sick.."

"Well what's wrong?" Octavia could obviously see she was hiding something.

"I'm ahh… I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud made it sound so real.

Octavia was shocked, surprised and speechless. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." Clarke said sarcastically.

"Why isn't Lexa here with you?"

"She doesn't know… I haven't spoke to her since yesterday and until I find out what to say then I'm not going to."

"Clarke, you have to tell her she has a right to know."

Clarke knew Octavia was right but, she didn't know what to say. "I will, tomorrow I'm just going to stay here tonight, when you get back to Polis will you tell her that I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay here for the night and for her not to worry."

Octavia just nodded and hugged Clarke, "Everything's going to be okay Clarke." Octavia left her room leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke got up and dressed in her old blue jacket and black pants. She didn't bother to do her hair she just headed to Medical to see her mom. When she walked in there were no patients just Abby and Jackson putting supplies up. She knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Hey are you busy?"

"No, were just restocking, why? What's going on? Are you okay?" Abby grabbed Clarke and checked her forehead.

"Mom I'm fine I just came cause I wanted to know how far along the baby is and I was hoping you could tell me."

"Of course, come on." They went into the other room and Clarke laid down on the bench while Abby turned the Machine on.

"I didn't think you were going to be this supportive I know you don't really like Lexa."

Abby stopped and sat next to Clarke. "Clarke, I'm always going to be supportive of you, and me and Lexa we will get to a good place I promise. Now relax the gel is going to be really cold.

Clarke tightened her stomach when the cold gel touched her stomach but she got used to it. After about 5 minute of looking Abby didn't say anything which just worried Clarke.

"What's wrong why aren't you saying anything?"

"Everything's fine Clarke, I wouldn't say your more than 3 weeks in. But when you do return to Polis I think you should come here once a month for a check up"

"Of course." Clarke couldn't even think about returning to Polis, she needed Lexa right now though.

It had been two days and Clarke still hadn't told Lexa what was going on, she felt bad but she was scared. Lexa had Indra used the radio Kane gave her to contact Clarke but she had Abby speak for her. Abby told her that Clarke was feeling better but needed rest.

Back in Polis Lexa was a mess, she had barley slept and didn't really care about her duties as a commander but she knew she had to push through. She went to all her meetings but didn't hear anything that was said all she could think about was Clarke. They had just started their life together and made plans for their future and now it's like Clarke was shutting her out.

When Lexa was leaving her last meeting she was stopped by Indra.

"Heda"

"What is it Indra?" Lexa didn't feel like talking she just wanted to go to her room and lay down."

"Clarke has radioed, she wants you to come to Arkadia, she's sending a rover for you in the morning to take you there, apparently faster than riding."

"Did she say why? What has changed is she okay?" Lexa was full of questions but I guess she would be getting them soon.

"All she said was it was important and she needed to see you." Indra could see the worry on Lexa's face. "She sounded well though Heda."

Lexa tried to smile. "She's strong, if she was really sick she wouldn't tell me over a radio. Thank you Indra."

Indra nodded and walked off.

As Lexa tried to sleep she thought the worse possible thoughts, she didn't know what was wrong with Clarke or why she refused to see her for 3 days but it couldn't be good. She stayed up pretty much all night and as soon as the sun came up she got dressed in her regular clothes and left her wavy hair in one French braid down her back. When she went outside there was a vehicle waiting for her. She had never seen one before just pictures in the old books that she had.

When she opened the door she saw that Kane was driving.

"Hello Kane." Lexa said as she sat in the front seat beside of him.

"Lexa, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Lexa lied she was horrible.

"If your worried about Clarke, I wouldn't be she's fine Abby just said she needed some time to think. I don't know what that means but you women can be strange." Kane chuckled a little.

Time to think? This only made Lexa worry more, maybe Clarke was second guessing their relationship? Lexa didn't talk the rest of the way to Arkadia, even though it was only 2 hours it felt like the longest ride of her life. Why would Clarke bring her here just to tell her she didn't want to be with her, I didn't make sense. Kane stopped the car and Lexa's heart dropped, they walked into the gates but Lexa didn't see Clarke just Abby.

"Lexa, it's good to see you." Abby gave Lexa a genuine smile.

"Abby, what's going on? Lexa sounded weak but she didn't care.

"Follow me I'll take you to her, she can explain everything." Abby could see the stress and worry on Lexa's face.

Lexa followed Abby inside and down the hall until she stopped at a door.

"Right through there" Abby walked off but Lexa just stood at the door, within seconds of stepping in this room Clarke could tell her it's over. She stood there for about a minute and then walked in.

The room was quiet when Lexa walked in, she looked around and saw Clarke sleeping in her bed. Lexa didn't want to wake her so she just sat in the chair beside of her. Lexa loved seeing Clarke sleep, she grabbed Clarkes hand and just held it. She didn't know what was going to happen when she woke. Lexa was so deep in thought she didn't even see that Clarke was awake.

"Lexa" Clarkes voice was tired but she was glad Lexa was there.

Lexa smiled. "Hey."

"I'm glad you're here, I missed you." Clarke sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on." Lexa's voice quivered.

Clarke could see how much Lexa has been worrying and that made her sad that she caused her this much stress.

"Lexa, I'm not sick I just had to think about a lot before I told you."

"Clarke, please just tell me what's going on."

Clarke took a deep breath, she had to tell her.

"Lexa I, I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Lexa was surprised she wasn't sad or mad just surprised.

"Why would you keep this from me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you because you said you didn't want kids right now.

"Clarke, of course I wanted to wait but things don't always happen the way we expect them, I love you and I want this life with you I told you that." Lexa grabbed Clarkes and hand and smiled.

"So you want the baby?"

"Of course I do you were worried I wouldn't?

Clarke just nodded.

"Well you worry for nothing." Lexa got up and kissed Clarke gently and laid down in the bed with her.

"How long is the pregnancy?" Lexa was curious she wasn't expecting this so soon, but she already loved the idea of having a little warrior running around.

"Just about 4 weeks but my mom says the baby's is healthy and everything is fine."

"That's good is there anything you need like medicine or anything cause we can get everything"

Clarke laughed, she never seen Lexa so frantic before. "We don't need anything me and the baby are fine."

"Okay." Lexa smiled, she couldn't believe this was happening so quickly.

"I want to go back to home today, I miss it." Clarke didn't realize she had called Polis home until she saw Lexa's face.

"I'm glad your calling Polis home."

"Well it's the first place I've safe in since we landed, and my home is always going to be with you."

"And him or her." Lexa said pointing to Clarke's stomach.

"I know you wanted to do things traditionally like marriage then kids. I'm sorry."

"Clarke, were not traditional and that's okay. We can start new traditions." Lexa grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I love you."

"I have a surprise for you but it's all the way in Polis waiting for you." Lexa got off the bed and extended her hand to Clarke.

"Well I guess we better get to Polis." Clarke got up and put her clothes on.

When they walked to Medical To say bye to Abby she was already walking out to leave.

"I was just about to come see you to." Abby was grabbing her bag.

"We just came to say bye I think it's time I go back to Polis." Clarke hugged her mom.

"Of course, but Clarke don't forget you have a home here, you to Lexa."

Clarke smiled at Lexa's surprised face. "Thank you Abby, and your always welcome in polis." Lexa went to shake her hand but Abby hugged her. This sudden approval shocked Lexa she didn't know to react to it. She hugged back but they both knew it was very awkward.

"We'll see you soon, I love you mom."

"I love you to"

Lexa and Clarke were walking to the Rover as they saw Bellemy and Nylah approaching them. "Oh great." Lexa mumbled.

"Hey Clarke, O told me the big news, Congratulations we're so happy for you." Bellemy said gesturing to Nylah.

"Thanks Bell, we were actually just leaving but when I come back we definitely have to catch up."

"Of course, I'll see you around."

Clarke tried not to even look at Nylah but it was hard because she was smirking at her. As they walked away Clarke could feel Lexa holding back a comment towards Bellemy and Nylah. When they got in the rover they both sighed.

"So what's the big surprise?" Clarke didn't know Lexa could be so spontaneous.

"I obviously cant tell you that, it would defeat the purpose. You just have to wait." Lexa laughed at how annoyed Clarke looked but she knew she would love the surprise.

"Fine." Clarke crossed her arms and looked out the window and watched the trees as the rover moved through the woods.

The rest of the ride they cuddled and Clarke slept most of the way but Lexa stayed awake the whole trip watching over her Queen and her prince or princess. When they arrived to the surprise spot Lexa woke Clarke.

"Hey, were here." Lexa shook Clarke gently but enough to wake her.

"Where are we?" Clarke looked out the window but all she saw was trees.

"Come on we have to walk a little but I'm going to cover your eyes with this." Lexa held up a blindfold.

"Of course you have a blindfold handy, fine lets go."

Lexa put the blindfold over Clarkes eyes and guided her through the woods. As Clarke was walking she could hear a waterfall the same one near their house.

"Okay were here, are you ready?" Lexa was excited and you could tell by her voice.

"Yes." Clarke was impatient she just wanted to rip the blindfold off.

Lexa slowly took off the blindfold revealing a beautiful house.

Clarke's face was priceless, it was her and Lexa's house. The house they planned together and designed together and here it was in real life.

"How did you do this it wasn't supposed to be finished for another month." Clarke was not expecting this, in front of her was the house that her and Lexa would raise their family in.

"Well I had Tri kru and Skai Kru builders help me work day and night for the past 5 weeks, and thank god they pulled it off."

"I love it Lexa, it so perfect for us, for our family. Can we go inside?"

"Let's go." Lexa lead the way inside their house."

Clarke couldn't even find the words to sum up this house. The outside looked very grounder and the inside looked just like the Ark and an grounder mix.

"This is amazing Lexa I cant believe you did this."

"We still have to get furniture before we can stay here but I just wanted to show you." Lexa could see the joy on Clarkes face and that made her so happy.

They walked through the house and Clarke stopped at a small room that had a small window in it.

"This is perfect for the baby's room, it's not to big but it's enough for a small baby."

"There's one other room I want to show you." Lexa led her down the hall and into a slightly bigger room. The room was filled with canvases, paints, pens, charcoal everything she could imagine. She had never even had this much art supplies on the ark it was incredible.

"Where did you get all this stuff Lexa?" Clarke walked around and looked at everything.

"Most of it we have in Polis and the rest I had to find in different places throughout the clans."

"Thank you for everything this is amazing." Clarke grabbed Lexa and kissed her, she pulled her waist and pushed her against the wall. Things were getting intense, Clarke put her hands under Lexa's shirt but Lexa pulled away.

"We should probably get going it's getting late." Lexa didn't want to push Clarke away but she was pregnant now and she was afraid that if she was to rough that something would happen.

Clarke just nodded and walked out the room. What the hell was that? Lexa had never pushed her away before maybe she wasn't attracted to her anymore because of the pregnancy.

When they got back to Polis and went to Lexa's room they both laid down. Clarke had missed this room even though it was only 3 days it felt like 3 months being away from Lexa.

"When I saw you earlier for the first time you looked so tired. Are you okay?" Clarke laid closer to Lexa hoping she wouldn't push away.

"I was just worried and you Clarke, when Indra told me you stayed in Arkadia because you had to think about things, I thought you were going to tell me it was over. And that scared me because I don't want to loose you."

"Your never going to loose me, your stuck with me for life." Clarke smiled as she looked her stomach.

"So do you think it will be a girl I know that's what you wanted." Lexa looked at stomach and than at her.

"I don't yet, what do you think it will be?"

"A boy, I've learned it's always the opposite of what you think, I thought my brother would be a girl."

"I wish I had a sibling." Clarke sighed at the Arks stupid rules.

"Your parents didn't want anymore kids?"

Clarke forgot Lexa didn't know about the Arks laws.

"On the Ark you were only allowed to have one child, if everyone had more than one there wouldn't have been enough air."

"But Octavia and Bellemy are siblings right?"

"Yeah, their mom broke the rule she had two kids and she hid Octavia for 16 years until she was caught and floated. The arks rules were harsh every crime was punishable by death."

"What happened to Octavia?"

"The locked her up with the rest of us delinquents that's why she was down here with us."

"What did you do to get locked up" Lexa said quietly.

"Well after my father was killed they locked me up because they didn't want me to tell the rest of the citizens about the air. So they put me in solitary and I couldn't talk to or see anyone."

"Wow I knew Clarke Griffin was a badass." Lexa and Clarke laughed.

Clarke climbed on top of Lexa. "I am definitely a badass." Clarke started kissing her and pulling her shirt off but once again Lexa pushed her away.

"What's going on Lexa?" Clarke was frustrated.

"Nothing I just don't think we should… ya know while your pregnant."

"So your not attracted to me because I'm pregnant?" Clarke was embarrassed she put her shirt back on to cover her barley noticeable pregnant belly.

"What? That's crazy if anything I'm even more attracted to you, It's just what if we hurt the baby or something"

Clarke just smiled, it was cute that Lexa was so worried about her and the baby. "You worry for nothing, me and the baby will be perfectly fine. But maybe we should wait a while."

"Okay." Lexa kissed her and pulled her shirt down that Clarke had tried to rip off.

"Now rest you need it." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and turned her back to her. Lexa turned and wrapped her arms around Clarkes stomach. Within minutes they were both sleep, they both needed it.

*********** Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you like this chapter it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but my school has finals soon and ive been trying to study unfortunately. But I 100% promise the next chapter will be amazing. Thanks for reading and if you have and suggestion/ questions just inbox me. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Testing Faith

It was the middle of the night and Lexa could here Clarke screaming.

"What's going on? Clarke talk to me what's going on? Lexa could see Clarke holding her stomach and crying.

"I don't know what's wrong I was fine then I felt this sharp pain and it hurts so bad. Lexa it hurts." Clarke was hysterically crying.

"Okay it's okay Clarke just breath it's going to be okay." Lexa was panicking she didn't know what to do or what to say. She jumped out of the bed and ran to Indra who was standing guard outside of Polis.

"Indra I need a healer now, hurry go." Indra didn't ask questions she just did it.

Lexa ran back to Clarke and saw that she was now sitting on the floor.

"Clarke Listen to me everything going to be okay you just need to calm down and stop worrying. I promise everything will be fine." Lexa was holding Clarke but nothing was helping her calm down. After about a minute a Man and Indra come running in.

"What's wrong Heda?" The healer sat his bag down and moved towards Clarke.

"She's, she is pregnant and she said there's a sharp pain in her stomach can you help?" Lexa had never looked so vulnerable in front of her own people before.

"Okay let's get her on the bed, Clarke my name is Kalin I'm the healer in Polis I need you to steady your breathing okay. Take deep breaths in and out."

"Lexa." Clarke's eyes wonder but she couldn't find her.

"I'm right here." Lexa grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Okay Clarke I need you to calm down, everything looks fine the baby's fine your just having a panic attack. Just calm down okay. Lexa breath with her." Kalin turned to Lexa.

"Clarke I'm here with you okay breath with me."

Clarke started breathing with Lexa and calmed down a little. After she completely calmed down she started falling asleep.

"Thank you Kalin." Lexa nodded.

"Of course Heda." He nodded and walked out the room.

"Pregnant Heda?" Indra was shocked.

"Yes Indra, I was going to announce it to everyone."

"I am happy for you Heda." Indra nodded and walked off. They never show much emotion towards each other so it was weird for them.

Lexa laid down with Clarke but she was afraid to go to sleep she just wanted to watch her to make sure she was okay. She tossed and turned all night until she felt the morning sun on her face.

She got up and Clarke was still asleep so she ran a bath for her and got some clothes out for when she woke. Last night scared her she didn't want something really bad to happen to Clarke and not have good help around. Her healers were good but not as good as the sky peoples. About 20 minutes had past and Clarke finally woke up.

"Hey. How do you feel." Lexa hurried over to the bed to sit with her.

"I feel fine I'm sorry if I scared you last night." Clarke sat up and touched Lexa's hands.

"Don't be sorry, were both going through this together Clarke."

"I'm glad you said that." Clarke smiled.

"Come on I ran a bath for you we need to get ready for this meeting, we have to tell everyone of the pregnancy Indra already knows."

"Why do they have to know?" Clarke got out of bed and put her hair up.

"Because I'm the commander and If I keep this from people then they'll think I keep everything from them as a leader." Lexa tensed up.

"Okay Commander." Clarke walked off but Lexa grabbed her.

"Don't Clarke." Lexa hated when she called her commander.

"I'm going to get in the bath." Clarke pulled away from Lexa and walked to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and got into the bath, the water had gotten a little cold but it felt goo to relax. Clarke laid back and let the water come up to her neck.

"Clarke, we have 25 minutes." Lexa yelled from the other room.

Of course, Clarke thought. They never had much time to just relax. Clarke washed her arms and legs and everything else. She got out the bath and dried off, then saw that lexa laid clothes out for her. She smiled as she put the clothes on. When she walked into the room she saw Lexa in full grounder mode.

"I'm ready." Clarke walked past her and grabbed her black grounder jacket and walked to the to wait for Lexa.

"Clarke I don't understand what's wrong with you." Lexa stopped at the door refusing to let her leave.

"Nothing It's just we have to share everything with our people I didn't think we would have to share this."

"Well I'm sorry I can't give you the normal life you so badly desire." With that Lexa walked out and went outside where all of her people and the ambassadors were waiting for her. She wasn't upset with Clarke but she just didn't know how to give her the life she wanted and being the commander. When she got outside the crowd started screaming and yelling with excitement.

"Heda, Heda, Heda." Usually Lexa loved it but she just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

She raised her hand and the crowd quieted instantly.

"Hello people of Polis, I've brought you all here to share some news with you. Me and the Skai peoples leader Clarke have been a couple for sometime now and are expecting a child. I am telling you because you are my people and have the right to know what is happening. Thank you." Lexa stepped back away from the crowd and to her surprised people actually had smiles on their faces and the crowd once again started screaming.

"Heda, Heda, Heda."

When Lexa turned around she saw Clarke standing by the door with an apologetic look on her face.

"I know that this is a part of your job Lexa, and I'm sorry." Clarke walked near Lexa.

"I'm sorry that things cant be different, but everything we share from now on can be private." Lexa smiled slightly.

"Don't be sorry." Clarke went to say something else but was interrupted by Indra.

"Heda, Sky Heda the people of Polis insists having a fest for you and the baby tonight to celebrate."

"Clarke is that okay?" Lexa didn't want to force Clarke into anything else she didn't want todo.

"Yes." Clarke nodded in approval

"Very well Indra, use your radio to contact Kane and let him know the the Skai people's presence will be well appreciated."

"Anything else Heda?"

"Not presently thank you Indra."

Indra bowed and walked off finding her other seconds and giving them orders.

"Clarke you don't have to do this celebration if you don't want to." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and started walking with her.

"No I'm fine with it, but why do they want to have a celebration anyways, is it tradition?"

"Not exactly, only 2 previous commander has ever had kids. 'To be commander is to be alone' that's what were taught as children." Lexa starred off.

"So why the celebration?"

"Our people have this myth that only the greatest commanders get the pleasure of having children. It's just a myth." Lexa knew that Skai people didn't have myths and wise tales so she probably thought it was silly.

"Well I believe that myth, you are a great commander." Clarke smiled and nudged Lexa's arm.

Lexa just smiled. "Come on I have to show you the house."

"What about the house?" Clarke was confused, she had already seen the house and it was finished.

"You'll see, now come on." Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke.

When they got to the house there were a bunch of grounders walking in and out of the house with different furniture in their hands.

"You can of course go pick out whatever furniture you want but I just thought you'd want to start staying here so I got a bed and a couple of sitting chairs." Lexa motioned for Clarke to walk in the house.

There were chairs and couches much like the ones in the Polis building, when she walked in her and Lexa's bedroom there was a huge bed and fur Blankets decorating it.

"I like what you picked out." Clarke walked around the room and saw her drawing of Lexa sitting by the bed. "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked curiously.

"While you were in Arkadia I came here a lot and I brought it with me." Lexa picked the drawing up.

"It's still not finished." Clarke smiled at the drawing.

"Well you'll have lots of time to draw here, come on there's one more thing I want to show you." Lexa pulled Clarke through the halls towards the baby's room.

They walked in and there was a small hand made wooden crib against a wall and lots of books pilled on shelves. As Clarke walked around she saw little hand made grounder toys, Clarke didn't even know they played she just thought they trained.

"How did you do all this, I've been with you the whole time." Clarke didn't know how she did the stuff she did.

"I have my ways." Lexa smiled as she walked through the room. "Do You like it?"

"I love it. Where did you get all these books?"

"Most of them are mine that I've collected over the years. Some of them are from Polis."

"Why so many?" Clarke browsed at all the books.

"Because I want our baby to be smart and to love learning and reading, she should have all the opportunities that most of us did not."

"And he or she will have those opportunities thanks to you." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and kissed them.

"We should go back to Polis, we still have to pack up our stuff before the festival."

When they got back to Polis people were already setting up for the celebration. They were preparing foods and everyone was scavenging for gifts it was amazing to watch what people would do to please their commander.

"Just pack your clothes and I'll have someone come get it and take it to the house while the festival is going on." Lexa headed into the other room to get her clothes.

Clarke gathered all her clothes and shoes and packed them in bags. When she was picking up things from the floor her stomach started cramping up. It was hurting her so bad she had to sit down, she tried to breath like the doctor showed her but it wasn't working. Lexa saw the worry and pain on Clarke face when she walked in the room.

"Clarke, what's happening? Are you okay?" Lexa ran to Clarke.

"I'm fine, it's just cramping it's okay." Clarke tried to reassure her.

"Come lay down I'll finish packing your stuff. Maybe we should cancel the celebration." Lexa helped Clarke to the bed.

"No, were having the celebration, I'm fine." Clarke laid down on the bed and practiced her breathing once again and she started calming down.

Lexa finished packing Clarke's and her clothes then picked out a dress for Clarke to wear to the celebration. Lexa was starting to worry about Clarke and the baby in only two days she's already had two different mishaps, this couldn't be normal. When Lexa finished getting their stuff together she went back to check on Clarke.

"Are you okay?" Lexa kissed her forehead.

"Yes, It's probably form walking and being on my feet a lot or something. However it's nothing to worry about." Clarke gave her a weak smile trying to convince Lexa she was fine.

"I picked a dress for you, we should start getting ready." Lexa grabbed the dress from the chair and sat it on the bed near Clarke.

"Okay." Clarke struggled to get up but eventually did.

"Are you sure you feeling up to this Because we can cancel Clarke your health and wellbeing is more important to me than some party."

"We're doing this Lexa now go get ready." Clarke pushed Lexa towards the bathroom and let off a small smile.

The dress that Lexa had picked out for Clarke wasn't like the other ones she'd worn before. This one was knee length and a plain blue color.

Clarke took her other clothes off and slipped the dress on. It was comfortable and soft perfect for a pregnant women. As Clarke was finishing her hair Lexa walked out of the bathroom with a black knee length dress and her hair up with a little bit of war paint.

"Your stunning as usual." Clarke smiled at Lexa as they walked towards each other.

"No one's more beautiful and stunning than you. I knew this dress would be perfect for you." Lexa looked at Clarke and at how the dress showed off all of her curves.

"You know commander if you keep giving compliments we might not make it to the celebration."

Lexa didn't mind her calling her commander at this moment mostly because she said it in a sexy voice. "Your very tempting Clarke but we should head down." Lexa smirked at her as she grabbed her hand and they walked outside.

They had only been inside for no more than an hour and everything had already been set up. People were running around everywhere, children were playing in the huge opening. This celebration was definitely more happy than the other one Clarke had been to. The music was loud and people were laughing, Clarke loved seeing this side of the grounders.

As Clarke and Lexa walked around they saw Alix and the kids walk in their direction. Clarke had seen them since the dinner in Arkadia.

"Clarke, Lexa it's so good to see you again." Alix hugged Clarke.

"You too."

"Theo, Elena I heard that you're the best in your class at training." Lexa bent down and smiled at the kids.

"They always work hard, lexa." Alix said replying for the kids.

"I know that." Lexa looked at Alix.

"We should probably go but it was good seeing you to I sure we'll run into each other again tonight." Alix and the kids walked off.

"What was that" Clarke asked.

"Nothing, she just doesn't want training to be all they know." Lexa looked off.

"That's reasonable, don't you understand that?"

"Yes, of course I do. Come on lets go see if Abby and the rest have arrived." Lexa changed the subject quickly.

"Okay." Clarke knew there was something Lexa wasn't telling her but she just let it go.

When they walked to the entrance there were a couple of rovers just pulling up. The doors swung open the first rover and Abby, Kane, Raven, Bellemy and Nylah exited. The second held Monty, Miller his boyfriend, Harper and to Clarkes surprise Jasper.

"I'm really glad you guys could make it." Clarke hugged her mom then Raven and the rest. But when she came to Jasper she didn't know what to do. "Jasper it's good to see you.

Jasper just nodded and walked off.

"Thank you all for joining us." Lexa smiled at all of them which surprised most of them.

"Thanks for having us Commander." Kane shook her hand.

"Please go enjoy yourselves." Lexa motioned towards all the activities.

"Clarke show me around or something." Raven grabbed Clarke.

"I'll see you later." Clarke turned to Lexa.

Lexa just nodded.

"How are you doing Raven." Clarke looked at her hip.

"You know me Clarke I'm great." Raven smiled.

"I do know you Raven and I know even if there is something wrong you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well I actually am doing better Clarke."

"I'm glad to here that." Clarke smiled.

"So a baby with the big bad commander, I didn't see that coming." Raven laughed.

"Neither did I." Clarke started laughing.

"Are you happy?" Raven looked at Clarke.

"Yeah, more than I've ever been before." Clarke looked down and smiled.

"Things are looking up for all of us Bellemy's got Nylah, Octavia's got Lincoln, I've started talking to Wick again and you've got Lexa."

"We all deserve happiness Raven."

"Yeah, it just a lot of death for us to get it." Raven looked up at sky.

"Well unfortunately that's war." Clarke remembered Lexa's words.

"Yeah, unfortunately, but it's over now." Raven looked down and saw blood coming down Clarke's leg. "Clarke your bleeding."

"What?" Clarke touched her leg and felt this sticky wetness. "Raven." Clarke felt a pain com from her stomach and her legs feeling weaker.

"Clarke sit here I'm going to get Abby okay I'll be right back." Raven tried to run but her brace was holding her back, but she could see Abby and Kane talking near the fire.

"Abby, Abby it's Clarke she's bleeding and I don't know what's wrong or what to do." Raven was out of breath by the time she reached them."

"Raven just calm down and take me to her okay." Abby tried to stay calm but she was panicking.

When they got to Clarke her legs were covered in blood and she was laying on the ground with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mom" Clarke Cried.

"Clarke, honey tell me what's wrong, where is the pain at? Abby got down on the ground and checked her pulse.

"My lower stomach and my legs feel numb." Clarke started crying even harder the pain felt unbearable.

"Okay can you stand up?" Abby knew what this sounded like but there was no way to know for sure.

"I can't."

"Okay Kane can you carry her? We need to get her inside."

Kane picked Clarke up and the hurried towards the building grabbing everyone's attention. Indra and Octavia were standing by the door when they saw them rush inside.

"Abby what's going on?" Octavia ran in behind them as well as Indra.

"We're not sure yet, but there's a lot of blood. I need someone to go to the rover and get my medical bag now."

"I'll get it." Kane volunteered.

"And I'll get The Commander." Indra ran out the building.

"Lexa." Clarke tried to look for her but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's coming baby but Clarke I need you to take deep breaths for me okay." Abby grabbed Clarke's hand.

"I need Lexa." Clarke tears were heavier and her worry just kept on growing. All this blood couldn't be good.

Kane ran through the door and handed Abby the medical bag. She pulled out a bunch of cloth to clean up the blood.

"The bleeding has stopped. I just need to check the baby."

"Clarke." Lexa busted into the room and straight towards Clarke. "What's going on is she okay?"

"She's fine but we still need to check the baby." Abby put her hand on Clarke stomach and felt for any movement or tenseness. She pulled a small machine out of her bag.

"Abby what is that?" You could hear the worry in Lexa's voice.

"It's a smaller version of a heart monitor, I was bringing it here for your healer to have, I'm glad I did." Abby hooked the machine up and put the metal piece on Clarke's stomach.

"Lexa?" Clarke looked up and reached her hand out and Lexa grabbed it.

"I'm here." Lexa wiped the tears from Clarkes face.

"I'm scared." Clarke closed her eyes.

"Abby what's going on?" Lexa eyed Abby as she checked Clarke stomach.

"I can hear the baby's heart beat, it's slow but that's okay she just needs some fluids, there is some in a cooler in the rover. Kane do you mind."

"You hear that Clarke everything is fine." Lexa squeezed Clarkes hand.

When Kane came back they moved Clarke up to Lexa's room and Abby started giving her the fluids through a tube that they hooked up.

"I think the baby's heartrate is increasing by morning it should be strong." Abby turned to Lexa.

"So what was all the bleeding?" Lexa was still worried, something had to be wrong.

"I'm not 100% sure, but she needs to be on bed rest for at least 3 days then bring her to Arkadia so we can do a full evaluation and hopefully we can figure it out."

Lexa just nodded and looked at a Clarke as she slept on the bed.

"Everything will be okay Lexa, I promise. We'll figure it out." Abby tried to reassure Lexa but she wasn't really convinced herself.

When everyone left Lexa laid down in the bed with Clarke. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to just in case Clarke woke up, so instead she did everything she could to stay awake. She walked around, she read but eventually she couldn't fight the sleepiness.


	16. Chapter 16:

"Lexa it's been three and half days and I feel fine I don't think we need to travel to Arkadia." Clarke was annoyed for the past three days she hasn't been able to leave or take care of her self without Lexa stopping her.

"Clarke I am not discussing this with you again, this isn't just about you we have a baby to think about don't care to know what's going on?" Lexa was frantically running around the messy room trying to find Clarkes shoes so they could leave.

"Of course I care Lexa." Clarke got off the bed and stood looking at Lexa with a saddened face.

"Then why don't you want to go see if everything okay." Lexa picked up the shoes from under the bed and stood beside Clarke.

There was a long pause but Clarke finally answered. "Because what if something is really wrong? Something we can't fix. Then I would be the one to blame." Clarke let the tears stream down her face.

"Why would you think it would be your fault." Lexa wiped Clarkes face.

"Because the baby inside of me I'm supposed to be taking care of it and if something is wrong then I failed at that job before I even became a mother."

"Your going to be a great mother you know how I know that? Because you always put others before yourself even if you don't know them so I know that you will always love and take care of our baby. And that nothing is your fault, we're having this baby and it will healthy and beautiful just like their mother, now put your shoes on there's a rover outside waiting for us." Lexa helped Clarke put her shoes on.

"So what do we do if somethings wrong? Clarke waited for Lexa to reassure her everything would be okay.

"We stay positive and strong together. But I know our baby has all of our strength and that he or she will stay strong until it's time for us to take care of it." Lexa extended her hand for Clarke to grab.

Clarke squeezed her hand as they walked down stairs to the rover. The whole ride was pretty much silence, neither Lexa or Clarke wanted to talk they just wanted to think. They didn't know what would happen or what news they would walk out of Arkadia with and that scared both of them.

When they pulled up to the gates Clarke's nerves were spiraling out of control. Lexa opened the door and got out then helped Clarke out. The more they walked the more anxious Clarke became, one of her hands had started shaking uncontrollably. When Lexa noticed she grabbed her hand.

"Take a deep breath, everything's going to be okay." Lexa held Clarkes hand to keep it from shaking.

They got to Medical and Abby had already set everything up and was waiting for them. When she saw them she stood up from the chair and hugged Clarke then surprisingly Lexa.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Better, I think we both just want to know what's going on." Clarke looked at Lexa.

"Okay, lay down here and first we'll just do an ultrasound." Abby put a cloth over the medical bed then motioned for Clarke to lay down.

After Clarke laid down Abby put the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound and everyone in the room was nervous.

"Everything looks normal, the baby's heartbeat is stronger." Abby sighed from relief.

"So what does this mean?" Lexa asked impatiently

"It means the baby is fine but I do want to run some blood test just to check for anything else but ultimately Clarke and the baby are healthy and it looks like it's growing fast."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and smiled. All that stress and worry was for nothing their baby was fine and everything was going to be okay.

"So what about the bleeding?" Lexa didn't want to leave anything to chance, that was a lot of blood.

"Bleeding isn't rare with pregnancy, although it was a lot I think everything will be alright."

"Okay so what do we do now from preventing anymore problems." Clarke sat up in the bed.

"Well Clarke for one you need to rest and stop being so physical, don't take far walks, don't be on your feet all day small stuff like that will make a difference."

"Thank you so much Abby." Lexa nodded her head at Abby.

"Thanks mom." Clarke smiled a little.

"I really think you should come back for a check up in a couple a weeks just to make sure everything's still normal."

"Of course." Clarke got off the bed and hugged her mom.

"We should get back to Polis, you need rest. Thanks again Abby." Lexa grabbed Clarkes jacket and helped her put it on.

Abby nodded. "And Clarke one of you should really learn how to drive the rover so one can stay behind in Polis.

Lexa could see the look on her peoples face right now if they saw her driving skykru's transportation but Lexa just nodded instead of saying anything.

When they arrived back in Polis Clarke when straight to their room and fell asleep. Lexa felt ten times better knowing that their baby was going to be okay, so she decided to leave for a few minutes but made sure a guard was at the door.

Lexa walked through polis and the woods until she reached a small house. She walked towards the door then someone walked out.

"Commander?" Octavia closed the door behind her as she walked towards lexa. She wasn't expecting her so she immediately thought something was wrong with Clarke.

"Hello Octavia."

"Is everything okay? Is…. Clarke okay?" Octavia had been worried since what happened the other night.

"Clarkes fine, the baby's healthy everything good. I actually came here to talk to you about something." Lexa was anxious she didn't know how to approach this subject.

"What is it." Octavia could see Lexa tensing up.

"I- I want to ask Clarke to have a union ceremony with me." Lexa looked at Octavia and waited for her response.

"Wait like a Wedding? You want to ask her to marry you." Octavia couldn't help but smile.

"I forgot you sky people have different words for such things but yes I want to ask her to Marry me."

"Okay so that's what you want to talk to me about?" Octavia was confused.

"Your close to her so I needed advice on how to bring it up to her or even what to say to her. We are having a baby and I love her more than anything. I know were moving fast but this feels right."

Octavia smiled, it was amusing to see the ruthless commander so nervous. "All you have to do is say what your thinking and how feel, how she makes you feel. She loves you I think we both know what her answer will be."

Lexa looked down and smiled.

"So did you get a ring already?"

Lexa looked up confused. "For what?"

"Right grounders probably don't do the whole ring thing."

"What is this ring thing?" Lexa was intrigued.

"Well when two people get married they usually both have a wedding band or ring to show their love for each other and to remember the day. But I guess it's just a Sky people thing. What are your traditions for a union ceremony?"

"We have to take the brand of each others clan then we both exchange any sort of object that has sentimental value behind it. After that the Flamekeeper has to announce us married as you would say."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Octavia asked.

"Tomorrow Tonight." Lexa felt determined

"You should ask her by the waterfall near your house that would be romantic and she would love it." Octavia smiled.

"Very well then that's what ill do. Thank you Octavia you have been of much help to me.

"Your Welcome, and good luck." Octavia headed back inside as Lexa turned around to walk home.

When Lexa got back Clarke was awake and she had been drawing. As Clarke noticed that Lexa had walked in stopped drawing and smiled.

"Hey, where have you been?" Clarke stood up from the table she had been sitting.

"No where, I just went for a walk while I waited for you to wake are you feeling well?

"I feel great." Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa waist.

"Good because I think there's a big empty house waiting for us to stay in it." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarkes lips.

"Is everything still packed?" Clarke asked breaking their kiss.

"I've arranged for everything to be taken to the house while we went to Arkadia this morning."

"You're always doing something with out me knowing." Clarke smirked.

"I try and surprise you as much as I can. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Clarke answered.

They grabbed a few things out of the room that they didn't pack and walked over to their house with a few guards following them.

"What's with the guards?" Clarke looked back then looked at Lexa.

"You can thank Titus for that. He doesn't think I should live outside of the capital building."

"Or he just doesn't think you should be living with me." Clarke sighed.

"Titus will come around."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Clarke joked.

When they arrived all there stuff had been put in their room and their house was finally coming together, the more stuff they had in it the more homey it felt.

They went into their room and Clarke started unpacking.

"I think I forgot my sword, you keep unpacking I'll be right back" Lexa kissed Clarkes cheek then left the house.

When she walked into her old room she looked everywhere for her sword.

"Lexa." Titus appeared at the door.

"Titus what is it, I'm busy." Lexa was annoyed, she knew he would say something about her and Clarke.

"Please rethink this, your needed here."

"And I will be here everyday it's literally a 3 minute walk I can mange it." Lexa still searched for her sword.

" I beg you remember my teachings to be Commander is to be alone. Love is weakness Lexa and your relationship with Clarke is clouding your judgement."

Lexa stopped searching. "Your wrong, you've always been wrong Titus, and I wont here this again."

"Yes you will, if you continue this relationship then Clarkes fate is no different than Costia's."

Lexa just looked at Titus, his words didn't hurt but it made her realize something. "Your wrong again, Costia chose her chose her own fate. So whether you like it or not I'm starting a life, a family with Clarke and you cant stop this."

"I'm sorry Heda, I didn't mean to offend you." Titus lowered his head.

"Yes you did, but I know you mean well. Teacher." Lexa touched his shoulder before she walked out of the room.

When she was already half way to the house she realized she had forgotten her sword once again, but it wasn't worth going back again to get. When she walked inside the house it seemed empty.

"Clarke?" Lexa yelled waiting for a reply.

"In here."

Lexa followed the voice which lead her to the baby's room. When she entered she saw Clarke painting huge stars onto the walls. Lexa was shocked, she hadn't been gone long.

"I leave you for 20 minutes and you've done all this." Lexa smiled as she wrapped her hands around Clarkes waist.

"I work fast." Clarke sat her paintbrush on the table and wrapped her hands around Lexa.

"I see that." Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's.

"I should be finished by tonight, you cant come back in here I want you to be surprised." Clarke smiled as she pushed Lexa out of the room.

"Fine, I'll go unpack." Lexa smiled as she walked to their bedroom.

A couple hours later Lexa found herself bored sitting by the waterfall. Clarke had been painting most of the day and she didn't have anything else to do but wait for her to finish. As she watched the water she thought about the union ceremony and asking Clarke to marry her.

"Hey." Clarke's voice brought Lexa back from her thoughts.

Lexa smiled. "Hey."

"I'm finished." Clarke held out her hand waiting for Lexa to take it.

"Finally." Lexa took her hand and they walked inside.

"Cover your eyes." Clarke handed her a cloth for her to wrap around her eyes.

Lexa rolled her eyes then covered them with the cloth. Clarke took her hand and led her into the room.

"Okay." Clarke took the cloth off Lexa's eyes.

When Lexa opened her eyes every wall was covered in paint. There was a sky with bright stars and the moon. Under that were lots of trees and two girls standing with a small child looking up at the stars. It was their family. As Lexa examined the wall a smile formed on her face.

"Do you like it?" Clarke asked shyly.

Lexa touched the stars on the wall. "I love it. This is amazing Clarke."

"I'm glad you love it." Clarke smiled as she looked at her work.

Lexa grabbed Clarke and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you to." Clarke smiled

"You need rest, you've been standing up all day."

"I'm not fragile Lexa." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"But you are carrying a baby and you need to rest so come on." Lexa didn't give Clarke a chance to argue before pulling her towards their bedroom.

Lexa took off Clarke shoes and helped her onto the bed.

"Lexa I know your trying to help but I can do stuff on my own."

Clarke has never been one to ask for help even if she needed it but Lexa understood so she just nodded.

" A boy. It must be a boy I read somewhere that their the most difficult during pregnancies so it has to be a boy." Clarke stared at the ceiling as Lexa joined her on the bed.

"Abby could probably just tell us with the SkaiKru technology."

"It's still to early to tell but I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"I thought you were sure it was a girl." Lexa laughed a little.

"Well now I'm sure it's a boy." Clarke nudged Lexa's side.

"No matter what if it's a boy or a girl they will be loved more than any child on this earth." Lexa smiled

"Our baby deserves to have the life we never did." Clarke stared and the ceiling again.

"And we shall give it to them." Lexa grabbed Clarke hand and kissed it softly.

Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled.

After a while Clarke fell asleep in Lexa's arms but Lexa stayed up a while and watched her like she had done every night just in case the bleeding started again. She knew Abby had said everything was okay but Lexa still worried about her and the baby.


	17. Chapter 17

"Clarke wake up." Lexa shook Clarke lightly until she finally opened her eyes.

"What? Why?" Clarke turned over and put the fur blankets over her head.

"There are a couple of people here to see you." Lexa pulled the blankets down exposing sunlight onto Clarke.

"Who?" Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust them to the light.

"I guess you'll have to get up and find out." Lexa threw some clothes on the bed and walked out of the room.

Clarke knew she had slept for a while but it still felt early and she had no idea who would come here to see her besides Octavia. So she got dressed ran her finger through her hair to tame it a little and walked into the sitting room. When she walked in she saw Octavia and Raven awkwardly sitting with Lexa.

"There our Princess." Raven said sarcastically

"Hey, Raven when did you get to Polis?" Clarke hugged her then Octavia.

"This morning I'm staying with Octavia for a few days, Arkadia is so boring without you guys."

"Well I'm Glad you're here." Clarke smiled.

"Abby told me that the baby's okay, I'm really glad to here that." Raven squeezed Clarkes arms

"Us to." Clarke gestured to Lexa

"Lexa you should hangout with us." Octavia suggested.

"I'll second that, Grounder Princess you should hang." Raven said.

"Maybe later I actually have a meeting in Polis, but ill see you guys soon." Lexa kissed Clarke then walked out the door.

"Well that just adorable." Raven said as Clarke cheeks turn red.

"Whatever Raven, What do you guys want to do?" Clarke asks as she sits on the couch.

"I would love to see Polis since the last time I was here you had to go and bleed all over yourself." Raven joked

"Sorry I ruined your trip." Clarke laughed obviously seeing that Raven was joking.

"No but really I was glad to hear everything was alright with you and the baby." Raven smiled.

Clarke just nodded and smiled.

"I know exactly what we should do." Octavia says excitedly. "Come on your just going to have to trust me on this." Octavia walked out the door and Raven and Clarke follow willingly.

After about 5 minutes of walking Clarke started loosing fate in Octavia. It felt like they were walking with no destination.

"O how much further?" Clarke asks with the little hope she had left.

"Just a couple of minutes trust me guys, you'll love it."

As they walked the trees cleared and soon they were surround by white sand and a amazing view of the water.

"Wow O, how did you find this?" Clarke asked as she walked on the beach.

"Lincoln. He used to come here as a kid."

"This is the best thing I've seen since we've been on Earth." Raven said as she ran her fingers through the sand.

"I know right." Octavia agreed.

They all sat on the sand and watched the water and the sun start to set.

"So much has changed guys." Raven grabbed Octavia and Clarkes hands.

"For the better." Octavia added.

"Definitely." Clarke agreed.

"I just wish it could have been like this from the start. No pain or loss just peace and Earth." Clarke said.

"Some good has come out of this war." Raven said pointing at Clarke's stomach.

"Yeah." Clarke smiled and touched her stomach.

"For once everything feels like it's going to be okay." Octavia added.

"Because for once it is." Clarke squeezed her hand. They've all lost so much since being down here, but they did have losses on the ark to.

"Come on guys we should head back." Octavia got up and wiped the sand off her pants.

"We can go back to my house? I don't want to be there alone, while Lexa's gone." Clarke said.

When they got back to Clarkes house there were lights on.

"Hey I didn't think you would be back yet." Clarke said as they walked in the house and saw Lexa.

"I finished early, what have you guys been up to?" Lexa asked them as they all walked in and sat on the couches.

"We went to the beach." Raven answered as she plopped down on the couch.

"It was beautiful." Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"So Lexa, I think it's time we all get to know each other." Raven smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea Raven." Lexa smiled.

"So who's the bottom?" Raven smirked and Octavia laughed.

"Raven, O. To personal." Clarke snapped.

"I'm not sure I know what your mean." Lexa looked to Clarke to ask what was going on.

"She means when you guys have sex whose on the bottom." Octavia responded.

"Oh well usually Clarke is a uh "Bottom." I guess you would call it." Lexa answered.

"Lexa don't answer they're questions." Clarke was a little embarrassed.

"Who knew the sexy badass commander would be a top? " Raven and Octavia laughed.

"Well what are you Raven?" Lexa asked.

"I'm a top all the way. Octavia here is probably a bottom." Octavia nudged Raven's arm but she just smirked.

"Okay guys I think we've all acknowledged what we are." Clarke wanted this conversation to end asap.

"Fine since Clarke is a prude I'll changed the subject. Lexa are you excited for the baby?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I cant wait to meet him.. or her." Lexa smiled as she grabbed Clarkes hand.

"Have you guys thought of any names?" Octavia asks.

"No not yet, we just figured we have a while to do so."

"True but time fly's." Raven said.

"It sure does." Clarke agreed.

"So Octavia do you and Lincoln want a family?" Lexa asks.

"One day but right now were just enjoying being together before we have those types of responsibilities."

"I'm glad you guys are happy." Lexa smiled.

"Me too." Octavia smiled back.

Clarke was glad that they were all getting along with Lexa and giving her a chance.

"We should go I'm pretty sure Lincolns making dinner and I don't want to make him wait."

"Come back anytime." Clarke hugged Raven then Octavia.

"I'll walk you guys out." Lexa got up a/nd walked with them outside.

"So Lexa, are you going to do it tonight?" Octavia asked as soon as she knew Clarke couldn't hear.

"Maybe I'll make her a dinner tomorrow night, then after bring her out here to the waterfall and ask?"

"Wait, ask Clarke what?" Raven asked confusingly.

"She's going to ask Clarke to Marry her." Octavia squealed.

"Ahh, that's amazing." Raven smiled.

"It needs to be perfect." Lexa said.

"It will be, Clarke won't care how you ask her, she say yes no matter what." Raven said.

"The dinner idea is good. She'll say yes no matter what." Octavia smiled and squeezed Lexa's arm.

"Thank you for helping me." Lexa smiled.

"Clarke's like our sister. Soon we'll basically be family." Octavia smiled

Lexa smiled and nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Lexa said goodbye to Raven and Octavia and went back inside.

"What were you guys talking about?" Clarke asked as she walked over to Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Just about them coming back in a couple of days to hangout again." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's lips.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Me too. Now what do you want to eat?"

"You cook?" Clarke was stunned.

"Of course I cook." Lexa laughed at how shocked Clarke was.

"Well I'll have whatever your best at cooking." Clarke smiled and walked back to their room to change.

When she took off her shirt she saw a slight bump in her stomach. She was only 6 weeks pregnant but the bump was there.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked worried.

Clarke just smiled. "Nothing, I just noticed my stomachs growing a little."

Lexa walked closer to look and a huge smiled appeared on her face. "Our baby is growing quickly."

"I can't wait to have our baby in my arms and you by my side. It will be so perfect." Clarke smiled as she looked at her stomach.

"Soon you will be able to." Lexa kissed her cheek. "I'm going to make you dinner I'll come get you when it's done. Lay down."

Clarke didn't lay down instead she went to her painting room and grabbed a fresh canvas. She knew exactly what she wanted to draw. She started by drawing Lexa, she drew her braids and her commander's outfit then she drew a baby in her arms all wrapped in blankets. It only took her about 30 minutes finish so she went to the kitchen to show Lexa.

"I told you to rest." Lexa said when she saw Clarke walk in.

"Well I decided to draw instead." Clarke said as she handed Lexa the small canvas.

When Lexa saw it she melted instantly, it was beautiful. "You drew this for me?"

Clarke just nodded.

"It's beautiful, but why am I the commander in this?"

"Because being the commander isn't a bad thing, it's who you are and I love you when your Heda and Lexa I don't think you should separate them into to two different people."

Lexa just looked at the drawing and smiled. "I'm working on that. I just had a thought.

"What is it?"

"The schools start construction in 2 weeks they'll be done in 4 with both of people working and I think you should teach art." Lexa smiled waiting for Clarke to reply.

"Wow Lexa, that sounds good but I'm not really certified to do that stuff."

"Your great at drawing and I think there are kids around here who would love to be great to."

"I'll think about it." Clarke smiled, she never thought about teaching art it was always something she loved to do for fun not as a job.

"Fine, here eat." Lexa motioned for her to sit and sat her food in front of her.

"Wow this is actually good." Clarke said as she ate the meat on her plate.

"Don't be to surprised Clarke, I am capable of doing things that don't involve fighting."

"Oh I know that." Clarke smirked as she ate her food.

After they finished eating they just laid in bed and talked mostly about nothing both of them just wanted to stay awake. 20 minutes into talking Clarke fell asleep which didn't bother Lexa because she loved holding her and watching her sleep.

****So sorry for the late update, schools been killing me but I get out June 2nd so I'll be updating every other day. Also I'm writing a Clexa Au go check that out it's called in another life. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be longer and better!***


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"What time is your meeting over?" Clarke asked as Lexa walked towards the door.

"Not long I promise. I'll be back in no less than 30 minutes, I'm just meeting with the workers who will be building the new schools."

"I should be there it was my idea after all." Clarke sighed.

"I know and you'll be at the next one I promise, plus Abby will be here soon for your check up." Lexa kissed her on the cheek then grabbed her sword and put it in it's holder.

"I want you to be here." Clarke said as Lexa walked out the door.

"I'll be back before she even starts the check up I promise. It's a short meeting." Lexa opened the door and Abby was standing there about to knock on the door. "See here she is."

"Lexa, your not staying for the check up?" Abby asked as she walked into the house.

"Go ahead and start without me, I just have a short meeting."

"No, we'll wait." Clarke said as Lexa walked out the door.

" Clarke I'll be right back."

"We can wait, I still have to set up anyways." Abby said as she opened her medical bag.

"10 minutes." Lexa kissed Clarke and hurried out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Abby sat on one of the couches.

"I feel fine, everything feels normal."

"That's good, it looks like things are getting better with the pregnancy."

"Let's hope it continues to do so." Clarke sighed.

"It will, and your house is beautiful. I love the furniture."

"Lexa picked it out." Clarke smiled.

"Unexpectedly she has good taste."

"I know." Clarke laughed.

Her and Abby continued talking until Lexa finally got back.

"Sorry, I'm here." Lexa sat down all her papers and joined them on the couch.

"Okay first I'll just check your blood pressure and all that." Abby smiled.

"How did it go?" Clarke asked as she laid on the couch.

"Good I think you'll love how they turn out." Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarkes hand.

"Everything looks good and the baby's heart rate is nice and strong. On our next appointment I can do a blood test to tell you the sex if you want."

"Do you want to?" Lexa asks Clarke.

"I think we should."

"Okay well in a couple of weeks when you come to the Ark I'll be able to tell you." Abby packed up her things.

"Thank you for coming here Abby." Lexa smiled.

"Anytime." Abby hugged Clarke then Lexa.

"I'll walk you to the Rover." Lexa offered. As they walked outside the sun had just started to set.

"Do you like living out here?" Abby asked as they walked.

"Yes, it's very peaceful and Clarke loves it so that's enough for me."

"I'm really glad she has you. I haven't seen her this happy since her father was alive."

"I'm very lucky to have her." Lexa smiled.

"You guys are good together."

"Abby there was something I wanted to discuss with you involving Clarke." Lexa gulped.

"What is it Lexa?"

"I want to ask Clarke to complete a bonding ceremony with me."

"Like get married?" Abby asked.

"Yes. And I didn't want to ask her without letting you know first."

"I appreciate you telling me Lexa. Before all that's happened I would've said you guys are moving way to fast, but your having a baby together and starting a life and I know how much Clarke loves you. So I think it's a good idea." Abby smiled.

"Thank you Abby that means a lot."

"Do you wear rings?"

"Not usually but Octavia tells me you guys do so I was gonna get one made."

"Here, I want Clarke to have this one, it was her fathers. I know she lost her watch and she deserves something of his." Abby took off a necklace with a ring on it and handed it to Lexa.

"I'm sure this mean a lot to her Abby, thank you." Lexa hugged Abby then she got into the Rover and Lexa went back inside.

"What's up with you walking people out." Clarke asked as Lexa walked in the house.

"I'm just trying to be polite Clarke." Lexa said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well I'm glad everyone's getting along." Clarke sat beside her.

"Come on lets got sit by the waterfall it's really nice outside today." Lexa held out her hand and Clarke took it.

"Okay." Clarke said as Lexa pulled her off the couch and out the door. When they got to the waterfall they sat down and looked at the water as it hit the rocks.

"It's so relaxing here." Clarke said as she leaned into Lexa.

"A perfect place to raise a baby." Lexa smiled.

"After this one do you want another baby?" Clarke asked.

"Maybe a couple of years from now, I'm sure this one will keep us busy for a while." Lexa smiled as she put her hand on Clarkes stomach.

"I'm sure he or she will be a handful if their anything like us." Clarke laughed.

"Hopefully more like you than me." Lexa murmured.

"Were not worrying about the Nightblood thing remember?" Clarke turned to Lexa.

"I know, it's just always in the back of my mind." Lexa admitted.

"Maybe I can get it out of your mind." Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and started kissing her.

"Wait Clarke, I actually did bring you out here for a reason." Lexa broke their kiss and sat up so that Clarke was on her lap.

"What?" Clarke asked confusedly.

Lexa took a deep breath, she was rarely nervous but right now she could barley speak.

"I uh.. I love you more than anything and this life we've built I want it forever." Lexa stumbled over her words.

"So do I."

"I want you to bond with me Clarke."

Clarke's eyes grew wide, was Lexa asking her to marry her? Without hesitation she answered. "Like get Married?" Clarke asked staring into Lexa's green eyes.

"Yes. I know were doing everything backwards but -" Clarke cut her off

"Of course I will." Clarke pressed her lips on Lexa's.

"Wait there's one more thing." Lexa pulled the necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Clarke.

"My fathers ring." Tears immediately fell from Clarke's eyes she hadn't seen this ring since the day her dad was floated.

"Your mother wanted you to have it." Lexa wiped the tears from Clarke face.

"He would have loved you, I wish you could have met him." Clarke looked at the ring.

"Me too." Lexa took the necklace from Clarke and placed it around her neck.

"I love you." Clarke looked up from the ring and saw Lexa's beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"I love you to." Lexa grabbed Clarkes face a placed a soft kiss on her lips. "There's something else." Lexa hesitated.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"The ambassadors and The Flame Keeper have to deem you worthy of being the wife of the commander."

"What? Why?" Clarke was confused, she knew Titus would never approve.

"It's more of a reassuring thing, commander rarely get married and have families because our people think it's a distraction. When they see that the ambassadors and Flame Keeper approve then it's just validation."

"Titus has never approved of us, he's definitely not going to approve of a marriage." Clarke got up to leave but Lexa stopped her.

"The ambassadors think you're a great leader, they will approve of you. And as for Titus leave him to me." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hands.

"Am I distraction?"

"Clarke you make me a better leader, you've never been a distraction and you never will be."

"Okay, so what if they don't approve."

"Then we do it anyways."

Clarke smiled. "What does a grounder wedding look like?"

"Well, usually it's not a big celebration it's more intimate close family and close friends, but since I am Heda our people have to witness our union."

"I think I like the more intimate version." Clarke sighed.

"I know, but after this everything else between us will be more private."

"When will the ceremony be?"

"Well tomorrow we go to Polis and meet with the ambassadors then we go from there."

"Do I have to say anything to them?"

"Not unless they ask you a question, they know you so most likely they wont. There's nothing to worry about Clarke everything's going to be okay." Lexa kissed her cheek.

"Let's hope." Clarke sighed.

Hey guys this chapter is a little bit shorter but I'm out of school so i'll be updating every other day. And also I have another Clexa story called "In another Life." It's a Clexa AU check it out!


	19. Chapter 19: Preparations

"Clarke being late is just going to make the decision much easier for them we need to leave now." Lexa called for Clarke as she stood by the door.

"I'm coming, we pregnant women tend to do things a little slower." Clarke walked into the sitting room in full grounder mode. She had the braids the clothes everything.

"What are you doing Clarke?" Lexa looked at Clarke confused

"What do you mean? You told me to come on, I'm ready." She grabbed her leather jacket.

"This isn't you, just be yourself."

"I am being myself Lexa, clothes don't change that and plus I actually like dressing this way so can we go now?"

"Fine, lets go.

Since they didn't live more than 3 minutes away they arrived at the capital building sooner than Clarke wanted to. All of a sudden every bad possible thought started racing through her head. Could she really marry Lexa if her people didn't want her to?

They stood in front of the meeting room door and Clarke legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"Take a deep breath Clarke." Lexa squeezed her hand then the guards pushed the door open.

When they walked in all of the Ambassadors were all ready waiting and Titus was standing beside Lexa's throne. Most of them starred at Clarke as she took her seat beside one of the clan leaders but she ignored it.

"Ambassadors of the 12 clans thank you for coming today, let's all take our seats." Lexa sat in her throne.

"Heda is this meeting about the schools?" Tiran the leader of the boat clan asked.

"No, I have called all of you here to announce that I have asked Clarke of the Skai people to complete a bonding ceremony with me."

Most of the ambassadors had no reaction and others didn't seem shocked not even Titus.

"If you've called us here to ask for permission I think we can all agree that you and Clarke as leaders have sacrificed enough for all of our people, so there is no need to deny you of that happiness." Casssius said, who never really attended these meetings since Costia's death.

None of the other ambassadors really said anything but they did nod to agree and all Clarke's worries went away but Titus still hadn't said anything.

"Very well our union will take place in a couple of days for all of our people to witness" Lexa got up from her throne and all the ambassadors left but Titus remained. "Titus."

"Yes, Heda?" Titus stood in front of Lexa.

"On this day I ask that you give your honest thoughts about my union." Lexa looked him in the eyes, they may butt heads on several things but Titus was the closes thing she had to a father since she was brought to Polis.

"I think you already know my thoughts heda." He looked at the ground so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Lexa.

"Speak true Titus, what do you think?"

"As Flamekeeper I'm supposed to tell you that all commanders should remain alone … but as your teacher and mentor I cannot keep you from the family that you have always desired." Titus stared into Lexa's eyes.

"You may go Titus." Lexa waited for him to leave then she walked over to Clarke who was still sitting.

"the family you've always desired?" Clarke asked as Lexa stood in front of her.

"Ever since I came to Polis I lost all of my family and Titus saw how it affected me. Titus's teachings were extreme but they did help me over the years."

"So was that him giving his blessing?"

"That was the best that we're going to get from him, now come on we should head back home now."

"Why is the ceremony so soon?" Clarke asked as they walked through the woods to their house.

"You want to wait?" Lexa stopped walking.

"No, I just didn't know it would be like tomorrow."

"It's not tomorrow, we still have to put it together and by tomorrow everyone will now so the sooner the better."

"Are you in a rush?"

"To spend the rest of my life with you? Yes, like I said the sooner the better." Lexa smiled.

"I think we should visit Arkadia tomorrow, I want to know the gender before our union."

"Very well I will Radio Abby tonight so she can send a Rover, I don't think you should ride a horse while your pregnant."

"So do we have to plan anything?" Clarke asked as they walk into their house.

"No, but we do have to discuss the traditions."

"And what are the traditions?"

"Well there is a oath we both have to recite that dates back to the first generation of my people, then just as Kane did at the summit we take the brand of our people and matching tattoo of our choice. I have someone working on the design right now."

"What is this oath?"

"You'll learn it soon."

"So what now?"

"Now we relax." Lexa smiled as pulled Clarke towards the bedroom.

"I like to relax."

When they got to the room Lexa laid Clarke on the bed gently and began kissing her neck. Clarke let out soft moans as Lexa's tongue made her way to her chest and down her stomach. Then Clarke flipped her around so that Lexa was on the bottom. She ripped her shirt and pants off the kissed all the way down her body until she heard loud moans come from Lexa's mouth.

"Do you like that commander?" Clarke said as she came back up and kissed Lexa's neck. She didn't answer in words she answered in moans. Clarke took two fingers and slid them into Lexa slowly and continued kissing her neck.

"I want you to fuck me commander." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear.

"As you wish." Lexa turned Clarke on her back then there was a loud knock in the door,

"Please ignore that." Clarke pleaded and Lexa started kissing her neck then the knock became louder.

"I guess whoever that is isn't planning on leaving, get dressed." Lexa gave her one last kiss then got up and put her clothes on.

When they were both dressed they went and answered the door and it was Alix.

"Alix what are you doing here?" Lexa looked confused.

"Well when I heard my only niece was having a bonding ceremony in a couple of days I had to come by and say congratulations. " Alix looked upset.

"Come in." Lexa moved so that Alix could come in. They all sat on the couch awkwardly for a couple of seconds until Clarke said something.

"Alix, I'm sorry you had to here it from someone else but we only came back from meeting with the ambassadors 20 minutes ago."

"I just came to see if it was true, news about the commander always travels fast."

"Apparently so, but we both hope you would joins us. It's really important to me that family is a part of this." Clarke put her hand on Lexa's leg.

"I wouldn't miss it and I know the kids will be excited."

"How are they?" Clarke asked.

"They are good, they definitely miss you. Both of you."

"Your always welcome here, you guys need to come by more often." Lexa smiled.

"We will, and how is the baby?" Alix smiled as she looked at Clarke's growing stomach.

"Doing great, were seeing if it's a boy or a girl tomorrow when we return to Arkadia."

"You have to let me know when you find out."

"Of course."

"Well I have to pick Theo and Elena up, but I'll see you guys soon" Alix hugged Lexa then Clarke and left.

"Well that was great" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke.

" I'm going to take a bath." Clarke gave lexa a soft kiss before walking off to the bathroom. "Join me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Clarke and Lexa found themselves in the baby room laying on the floor just talking about anything.

"I think I should paint stars on the ceiling so he can have something to look at." Clarke said as she drew little design's on Lexa hand with a marker.

"I'd prefer if you'd wait till you have the baby so I don't have to worry about you climbing on things to reach the ceiling." Lexa smiled as she looked at the patterns on her hand.

"Lex, I'm not as fragile as you think."

"It's not about you being fragile it's just about being safe." Lexa started to tense up.

"Everything's going to be okay." Clarke squeezed her hand tightly

"I know."

"You know what we should start thinking of names, what do you want for a boy?"

"Uhm, how about Jake?" Lexa suggested.

"What was your dad's name?"

"Jace." Lexa replied softly.

"What was your mothers name?"

"Elena." Lexa smiled a bit.

"So Alix named her daughter after your mom?"

"Yes, Alix was my fathers sister but she was very close with my mother."

"Okay how about we agree not to name our child after the dead?"

"Deal. What names do you like?" Lexa asked

"I don't know, I never thought I would have kids. So I've never thought about it." For the first time Clarke realized that she never planned a future for herself living on the Ark, especially after she got locked up.

"How about Kalani or Bo?" Lexa suggested.

"I like both.. what about a ancient Greek name? You said those were for favorite stories."

"Yes, but those name are a little… out of the ordinary."

"So, me and you together are out of the ordinary." Clarke smiled as she nudged Lexa's side.

"How about Alessa? In Greek it means protector."

"I like it, now what about a boy name?"

"You know what I have a book full of Greek names at Polis I can go and get it." Lexa was really excited.

"It's pretty late, we can get it tomorrow." Clarke smiled, she loved how excited Lexa was.

They continued talking until eventually they fell asleep, neither of them cared much that they were on the floor as long as they were together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lexa had woke up to Clarke basically on top of her using her as a pillow and the bright sun coming in through window. She loved how peaceful Clarke looked as she slept even if she couldn't move an inch without waking the blonde. She tried to slide her off but failed as she saw Clarkes eyes fluttering open.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Lexa ran her fingers through Clarkes hair.

"It's okay we should probably be getting up soon anyways, my mom's sending a rover at noon. I radioed her last night while you slept, I'm surprised you didn't wake."

"if you were gone long I probably would've, I cant sleep without you."

"You never have to, now get up." Clarke quickly kissed the brunettes cheek before getting off of the floor.

Clarke went to their bedroom and got her and Lexa some clothes out. While she was going through all their clothes she heard her mom's voice on the radio.

"Clarke, are you there?" Abby said from the radio.

"Yep, whats going on?" Clarke picked the radio up from the bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kane's outside with the Rover whenever you guys are ready."

"Okay we just have to get dressed."

"LEXA." Clarke yelled into the other room.

"Really with the yelling." Lexa said as she walked into the room.

"Here put this on and be ready in 5 minutes Kane is outside waiting."

"Yes ma'am." Lexa picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom.

Clarke quickly threw her clothes on then twisted her hair and put some pins in it so it wouldn't fall back in her face. When she was ready Lexa came out of the bathroom all dressed with her wild curly hair in one French braid down her back.

"Ready?" Clarke asked as she grabbed her stuff

"Yes, lets go."

When they walked outside the rover was right there just like Abby said it would be. The drive wasn't long but it did give both Lexa and Clarke a lot of time to think about the baby. Even though everything had been going good since the last mishap they both were scared that something else would happen.

"We're about 2 minutes away are you two excited?" Kane asked as he focused on driving.

"Yes." Clarke said as she looked outside of her window and saw Arkadia getting closer. Truth is she was excited but she was also nervous.

Kane pulled the rover into the garage and when they got out Abby had been waiting for them.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked as she walked closer to Clarke.

"Good, can we find out today?" Clarke said reaching for Lexa's hand.

"Well it usually takes about 24 hours to get the results from a blood test, but the last time you were here I took your blood so I tested it yesterday and I have the results." Abby smiled. "Let's go to Medical."

"Last chance, do you still think it's a boy?" Lexa could see how nervous Clarke was.

"I don't know anymore."

When they got Medical Clarke sat on the bed and Lexa sat in the chair next to her holding her hand.

"Okay. First I just want to tell you that just by looking at the blood test I can see that the baby is perfectly healthy everything looks perfect" Abby said as she grabbed her clip board with a bunch of papers attached. "Do you guys just want me to tell you or do you want to look at the paper your selves?"

Clarke and Lexa just looked at each other.

"Just tell us." Clarke said.

"Okay, so it looks like you'll be having a baby…. Girl." Abby smiled as she read from the paper.

"A girl." Lexa smiled as she squeezed Clarkes hand.

"We're having a baby… and it's a girl." Clarke couldn't stop the biggest smile from forming on her face. Neither Clarke or Lexa cared if it was a boy or a girl but Clarke couldn't help but be excited that she was going to be having a little baby girl.

"I meant to bring these to Polis last week." Abby Handed Lexa a couple of papers.

"What is it?" Lexa asked as she looked at the pictures that were printed on the paper.

"It's the baby, its from the ultrasound." Clarke smiled.

"This is our baby? She looks so small." Lexa examined the paper, she had never see anything like this. "Skaikru technology is impressive."

Clarke just smiled as she watched Lexa stare at the paper, she still couldn't believe that this was her life it all felt to good to be true.

As they headed back to the Rover Clarke stopped to talk to Monty and Lexa and Abby waited for her in the garage.

"So when is the ceremony?" Abby asked as Lexa was still looking at the ultrasound.

"A few days, we met with the ambassador's yesterday, so by now everything's being set up." Lexa replied looking up from the picture she held in her hands.

"They set everything up for you?"

"Well mostly the people that work in the Polis building but the citizens love helping out with stuff like this and parties."

"How does this whole bonding ceremony happen?"

"Well it will be very similar to the summit but with some changes. We will both recite a oath then take the brand of our clans then end it with the matching tattoo."

"Tattoo? Dose Clarke know that?" Abby could only imagine her only child to be covered in tattoos.

Lexa laughed a little as she saw Abby eyes widen at the word tattoo. "Yes she knows, I think she wants to design it."

"It's really good to see her so happy.. I trust that you will always keep her that way."

"Of course, her happiness means the world to me." Lexa smiled at Clarke as she started walking towards them.

"What are we talking about?" Clarke asked as she put her arm around Lexa.

"The ceremony." Abby answered.

"When we figure out the specific day we will radio, we both want our people to be apart of this. As much as it is for us it's also means that Skai and Trikru will no longer be two different groups, we will become one." Clarke smiled as she looked up a Lexa.

"Everything is already peaceful but the union will make it more permanent." Lexa added.

"Okay, well do we need to bring anything?" Abby asked.

"No, just yourselves." Lexa smiled.

"Everyone's pretty excited to see what a grounder weddings looks like especially the kids." Abby smiled. "Are there a lot of kids in Polis?"

"Yes, polis is filled with kids, I'm sure they can find some common ground and get along great." Lexa smiled.

"Great. Well there is a guard waiting in the rover to drive you back Kane's in a meeting so he couldn't."

"It was good to see you Abby." Lexa smiled as she walked to the rover.

"You to."

"I'll meet you in the Rover." Clarke said and Lexa nodded in return.

"So you and Kane?" Clarke smiled as she watched Abby cheeks gets red.

"Listen Clarke I know this-" Clarke cut Abby off before she could finish.

"Mom you deserve to be happy to, dad would have wanted that you know."

"But not with the man who had a part in his death." Abby sighed and she sat on the bench.

"We aren't those people we had to be on the ark mom, Kane is a good guy. We've all made bad choices." Clarke kissed her mom on the head. "You guys should come to the wedding together, it might be the closest thing you'll get to a date around here."

"We usually get together after dark when everything's settled down around here.

"I probably could've lived without knowing that." Clarke smiled lightly as she saw her mom smile as she talked about Kane.

"We just talk Clarke, but there long talks, sometimes we even talk about what life would have been like if we were all born down here and not on the ark."

"You think it would've been that different?" Clarke asked as she looked at her mom.

"I think that us and the grounders aren't as different as we like to think." Abby smiled. "Now you have your life waiting for you in that Rover, we will talk more soon."

"I want you Octavia and Raven to stay with me at polis the day before the ceremony, just like a girls night and you guys can help me get ready." Clarke said as she got up from the bench.

"I'll be there." Abby hugged Clarke and watched her walk over to the Rover.

"So what was all that about?" Lexa asked as she helped Clarke into the Rover.

"My mom and Kane."

"I figured they were already together."

"You'd think, but I guess the fact that she hasn't dated since my dad kind of effected her choice to actually get together with him." Clarke leaned into Lexa as the Rover started moving.

"Would you mind if they did get together?" Lexa asked.

"No, and that's what we talked about. I want her to be happy just as much as she wants me to."

"And are you… happy?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm happy. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to make sure. I know everything is moving fast."

"Maybe I like fast." Clarke smiled as Lexa rolled her eyes.

When they got back to Polis many people were coming by the house going over preparations for the ceremony and making sure everything was set up just the way Clarke and Lexa wanted it.

As Clarke was getting everyone drinks she saw Lexa walking up to her with another girl about their age with long light brown hair and a notebook in her arms.

"Clarke this is Tasmin, she's an artist. I asked her to help you with our tattoo design , I hope you don't mind a little help." Lexa smiled.

"Not at all it's nice to meet you Tasmin." Clarke smiled and extended her hand to the girl.

"You too." The girl shook her hand and returned the smile.

"You guys can go back in your drawing room where it's more quiet." Lexa said to Clarke before walking back to others in the living room.

"The art room is just over here." Clarke said motioning towards the back of the house.

"Your house is amazing." Tasmin said as they entered the room.

"Yeah, me and Lexa want to build more all around polis so everyone can live in one."

"That would be amazing, did you paint these?" Tasmin looked around the room and all the painted canvas's.

"Yeah, when Lexa's at meetings I have a lot of free time that's why there are so many." Clarke smiled as she watched the girl admire her work.

"So what were you thinking for your tattoo?" She asked as they sat at the desks.

"I'm not really sure, I mean do you people usually get?" Clarke asked.

"Well it varies with everyone, no ceremonial tattoo is the same because they represent the couple and every couple is different. So what represents you and Lexa as a couple?"

"Well I think the most obvious thing is our differences. Like where we came from, I can from the sky and her the ground."

"Okay so the sky girl and the tree girl, I can work with that." Tasmin started drawing on her notepad, Clarke didn't want to interrupt her so she started drawing on hers to. She had no idea what she was drawing but she was just trying to waste time.

After about 5 minutes of drawing Tasmin finally was done.

"Okay not that this is a final draft or anything but this is just what came to mind." Tasmin handed the notebook to Clarke.

When she looked it was a small very detailed tree with the sky and stars above it.

"Wow Tasmin this is amazing, I love it." Clarke smiled as she handed the notebook back. "This is perfect."

"Are you sure because we can try some other things I mean tattoos are permanent."

"I'm sure and I know Lexa will love it. Your very talented."

"Thank you."

"How about you come over tomorrow around noon, me and a couple of friends are hanging out I'd love for you to meet them."

"Really? No one really ever invites me to hang out with them."

"Well I just did so will you?" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to."

When Clarke and Tasmin headed back out to the living room mostly everyone had left and it was just Lexa and Alix sitting in there talking. When Lexa noticed them walking over she smiled.

"Did you two come up with something?"

"Yeah, Tasmin drew in like 5 minutes its amazing." Clarke handed the notebook to Lexa.

"Wow Tasmin, this is perfect. Thank you so much for drawing it."

"Of course Heda." Alix and Clarke laughed at how nervous Tasmin looked when Lexa looked over her work.

"Please it's just Lexa here. Do you need someone to walk you home?"

"No I'll be fine but thanks. And.. thanks Clarke." Tasmin smiled a little before she walked out of the door.

"Why was she thanking you?" Lexa asked.

"Well invited her to hang out with me Raven and O tomorrow and she said that no one ever invites her to hangout."

"That was nice of you." Lexa smiled as she wrapped her hands around her waists.

"I like her, shes nice. So how was planning." Clarke said as she sat beside Alix on the couch.

"Good everything is mostly done, tomorrow you will learn the oath with Alix. There ceremony is in 2 days."

"I'll be here in the morning, its really easy don't worry." Alix winked

"Okay great.. so what do we wear? Dresses or like pants and a shirt. Regular clothes?" Clarke continued to talk as Alix and Lexa just starred at her with an amused look. "What?"

"You were babbling." Lexa smiled. "We wear dresses, which are being custom made and will also be ready tomorrow."

"Great so there's nothing I need to do?" Clarke asked.

"Learn the oath." Lexa replied.

"And get ready to deal with Lexa for the rest of your life." Alix added.

"I think I can handle that."

"So I've been waiting all day. Is it a boy or a girl?" Alix asked.

"Were having a girl." Clarke answered with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I can just imagine the look on Elena's face when I tell her. She's always wanted a little sister but I think twins was enough for me." Alix laughed.

"The night before the wedding me and my friends were going to spend the night together you and Elena should come." Clarke smiled.

"That sounds fun and I'm sure she'll love that. We'll be there."

"Great, I'm going to take a bath I'll see you in the morning." Clarke hugged Alix then headed towards the bedroom.

"What did you do to deserve that girl?" Alix asked when she knew Clarke couldn't hear.

"I honestly think that all the time, and I still haven't come up with an answer." Lexa smiled.

"I've never seen you like this before, not even with costia." Alix sighed

"Clarke isn't like Costia, and our relationship is so much different than me and costia's. Clarke is special."

"Do you think Max will show? I mean him and Luna have to had heard about this by now no matter where they are."

"They wont show, the ambassadors still want Luna dead for running."

"You're their commander, they answer to you. You can make it safe for her to come back."

"I don't even know if she would want to come back, she's never tried."

"Because she knew the risks Lexa. Things are so much different than they used to be."

"I think I know how to contact her, to let her know she can come back if she wishes." Lexa smiled a little at the thought of seeing her brother an best friends again.

 **Okay hey guys I'm so so so sorry for the late update but I just got a charger for my laptop today, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy I'm going to be writing all day tomorrow so another update soon. BTW dose anyone have any good girl names? I cant decide.**


	20. Chapter 20:

**N:In this chapter there will be a flash back and it will be in** _Italics_ **Thanks for reading more notes will probably be at the end.**

When Clarke woke up the next morning the other side of the bed was empty and the sheets were cold so she knew Lexa had been up a while. She got out of the bed slipped some pants on and walked to the kitchen to get some water. After she got her water she walked around the house and Lexa wasn't in any room so she went outside to check. When she opened the door she found Lexa, Alix, Elena, Theo and some other kids all play fighting with wooden swords. Clarke loved seeing Lexa around kids, soon it will be her daughter out there learning how to hold a sword and fight. No one noticed Clarke standing there until after the fight was over.

"Clarke!" Elena yelled and ran over to the blonde and threw her arms around her waist.

"Hey kid." Clarke smiled.

"My mom says your having a baby girl, can I come over all the time to see her?"

"Of course you can, maybe one day she will even be a great a fighter as you."

"I'll teach her when she's older." Elena said confidently

"Clarke did you see me out there?" Theo came running over.

"How could I miss it, you were great." Clarke pulled the young boy into a hug.

"Did we wake you?" Lexa asked as she wiped her hands on her pants.

"No, I just noticed you weren't in bed."

"The kids wanted to practice, they have a test in a couple days."

"A test on fighting?" Clarke asked confused.

"More of a what have you learned and what you need to work on type deal." Lexa smiled.

"So sky girl, you ready to learn this oath?" Alix asked as she walked towards Clarke.

"Lets do it."

"After you guys are done we have to go to the polis building to see the dresses." Lexa said before the girls walked into the house.

"Okay so I wrote it down for you so you can just practice later if you want."

"So what's the point of you teaching it to me?" Clarke asked.

"I'm here for practice. You will pretend I'm Lexa and we will recite it together. Got it?" Alix asked

"Yep." Clarke looked down at the paper and read the words, she had heard some of them before from Lexa.

"I swear fealty to you, to always protect you and always love you." Alix read, waiting for Clarke to read the next line.

"To always be willing to fight for you, and in sickness take care of you. I vow to treat your feelings as my own and your needs as my needs" Clarke read back

"As we bond our love I promise that my heart will always be with." Alix finished. "Not so bad right?

"No, not at all. So does everyone know it already or learn it?"

"Most of us already know it, just by going to the ceremonies and hearing it a few times I guess you just learn it." Alix answered. "Do you want to go again or you think you got it?"

"I think I'm good, thanks for this Alix."

"We're family Clarke, you don't have to thank me." Alix smiled. "I have to get Elena and Theo to combat practice but I'll see you tomorrow right? Girls night thing"

"Right. See ya." As Alix walked out of the house Lexa was walking in. She was soaking wet.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Clarke asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Theo and Elena thought it would be fun to push me into the water when I was washing the dirt off of my hands."

"Well at least your clean." Clarke laughed but Lexa wasn't so amused.

"I'm going to dry off and change then we can leave." Lexa walked into the living room.

While Clarke was waiting for Lexa she heard a knock on the door, she wasn't expecting anyone until later so she didn't know who it could be. When she opened it, it of course was Raven and Octavia.

"A little early don't you think?" Clarke said as they walked in.

"Well we were bored Princess." Raven said as she sat on the couch.

"Me and Lexa were just about to go see the dresses for the union ceremony."

"We can just wait here until you guys get back." Raven said.

"Are you nervous?" Octavia asked.

"Yes and No, I just don't know to expect ya know? I don't think these weddings will be like the ones in the movies that we watched on the Ark."

"It'll be better, weddings back then were all flashy and picture perfect. This will be real." Octavia added.

"Plus you'll get a kickass tattoo out of it." Raven smiled.

"Did you guys already design it?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, this girl named Tasmin drew it, she's coming over later to hang out with us. I'll show you guys."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the grounder princess." Raven said as she looked a Lexa walk in.

"Hello Raven, Octavia." Lexa smiled.

"Did you just take a bath or something your hair is soaked." Octavia said, not knowing if she could be friendly with the commander or if she had to be respectful.

"The kids pushed her into the river." Clarke laughed as she saw Lexa roll her eyes.

"Sounds fun." Raven said sarcastically.

"It's not, trust me." Lexa said as she put on her jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah, if Tasmin comes while were gone be nice." Clarke looked specifically at Raven.

"Okay princess I got it, now go."

As Lexa and Clarke walked through the little pathway that led to the polis building Clarke noticed that there were more people out than usual. Everyone was gathered around setting up post and trading things with each other.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked as she pointed to all the people.

"They are setting up, after the ceremony everyone will come out here for a feast. There will be music and food, it'll be fun."

"I didn't know you guys had fun." Clarke said truthfully.

"At times of peace there is plenty of time for fun." Lexa smiled.

When they got to the building there were 4 girls waiting for them, 2 of them took Clarke into a different room and Lexa stayed in the other room.

"What's your names?" Clarke asked as she sat on the bed in the room.

"I'm Tara and that's my little sister Kylin." Both girls smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you both, did you make the dresses?" Clarke asked.

"I made yours and one of the other girls with Heda made hers. But we both worked together." The girl name Tara answered. "Ky would you get the dress out of the wash room please?" As the other girl went to fetch the dress Tara and Clarke talked more while they waited.

"Do you make all of Lexa's Clothes?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, mostly. My mother actually owns the store where most polis citizens buys their clothing."

"Do like doing this?"

"Yeah, I love it. I usually draw out the designs for the clothes before I make them. That's my favorite part."

"Maybe you could make me some baby clothes?" Clarke smiled.

"Of course, I would love to, for a girl?"

"Yes." Clarke smiled.

As Kylin laid the dress down on the bed Clarke couldn't help but admire the detailing of it, she had never see any dress like this before. The dress was a beautiful dark blue color with long sleeves, covered with a see through material on the back. It had small beautiful crystals carefully placed all over it that reminded Clarke of stars.

"This is absolutely amazing Tara."

"I'm glad you liked it." The girl smiled as Clarke admired her work.

"I love it, it's perfect. Thank you so much."

"Of course." Tara smiled. "Ky you can go back down and help mom." The younger girl nodded and walked out of the room.

"How old is she?"

"12, I'm 19. She likes to help sometimes."

"Do you work all the time? I mean your young you don't hang out with your friends or something?"

"Not really we usually are all working."

"are you working tomorrow?"

"No, I'm helping set up for you and Heda's ceremony."

"How about I send someone in your place and tomorrow you come and hangout with me and my friends. Were having this like girl thing so it should be fun." Clarke smiled as she saw the girls face light up.

"Heda wouldn't mind?"

"I'll deal with Heda." Clarke smiled "Come it will be fun."

"Okay. I have to get this back down to my mother." Tara picked up the dress and started walking towards the door. "And Clarke… Thank you for inviting me."

Clarke just smiled in return, a couple seconds after Tara left Lexa walked in.

"So what do you think?" Lexa asked as she put her arms around Clarkes waist.

"I think that I just saw the most beautiful dress ever." Clarke smiled as she closed the gap between them pressing her lips against Lexa's.

The walk back to their house never took long but this time Clarke just wanted to stop and look at everything, it's like Polis turned into a whole other place in a matter of minutes.

"You'll get to see everything tomorrow." Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke try to take everything in all at once.

"It doesn't even look like the same place. The people are so passionate about doing all of this for you."

"For us." Lexa corrected. "And I told you Polis would change the way you think of us, the people are much kinder here."

"You had already changed my mind long before I came here." Clarke squeezed her hand.

When they got to the house Clarke and Lexa could here loud laughs coming from inside.

"Raven and Octavia have no trouble having a good time." Lexa smiled as she opened the door.

"They never do." When Clarke walked inside she saw that Tasmin had also joined to other girls and was laughing a long with them. "What's so funny?"

"Raven was telling us about the many time that Sinclair yelled at her for blowing things "up on the Ark." Octavia replied.

"I'm sure there were many times." Clarke joked as she sat with the girls.

"2 or 3 at most." Raven said with grin.

"Lexa are you hanging out?" Octavia asked.

"No, I actually need to go see Lincoln is he at home?"

"Yeah he should be." Octavia replied.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke.

"Keep it PG ladies." Raven joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against Lexa's. "Don't stay out to late, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I wont." Lexa said as she walked out of the door.

"Is it weird seeing the badass commander all lovey dovey?" Octavia asked Tasmin.

"It's a little strange." Tasmin laughed.

"She's a teddy bear." Raven smiled.

As Lexa walked through the woods to Lincoln and Octavia's home she started to remember the night that Luna told her she was leaving. She had begged her to stay but when she knew that wouldn't work she asked Max to go with her and keep her safe.

 _"_ _Lex, wake up." Luna shook the girl softly trying to wake her up before anyone noticed she was gone from her room._

 _"_ _What is it Luna?" Lexa finally woke to see her friend dressed in full clothing and her sword on her back. "What's going on?"_

 _"_ _We need to talk but not here come on." Luna pulled Lexa out of the bed and quietly pulled her outside of the building and into the woods._

 _"_ _Luna, tell me what's going on."_

 _"_ _I'm leaving, I cant stay here. I've already had to kill my brother and were scheduled to fight in the next round, I cant loose you to." Luna could feel the tears running down her eyes._

 _"_ _Where will you go? You know Titus will try to go after you."_

 _"_ _I don't yet, I'm going to head to the boat clan and go from there. I wasn't born for this life Lexa, I'm not strong enough to be the commander. But you are. I know that you will do good things for our people, your better than the other kids you'll win the conclave and become next commander. I know it."_

 _"_ _How will I know that you'll be safe. I'm coming with you."_

 _"_ _No lex, you cant."_

 _"_ _I'm not letting you go by yourself Luna, your my best friend. Oso throu daun ogeda."_

 _"_ _They need you Lexa, they need someone to believe in to pour their hopes and dreams into, to give them peace. Your that person. Ai hod yu in Leska." Luna started to walk off when Lexa pulled her back._

 _"_ _Wait, take Max. I know he'll keep you safe."_

 _"_ _I can't ask your brother to leave you for me." Luna sighed_

 _"_ _I'm asking him, and he loves you Luna. He would hate me if I let you go alone."_

"Lexa?" Lincoln called from outside of his house.

Lexa snapped herself out of her thoughts as she walked towards the house. "Lincoln, how are you?"

"Good, congratulations on your union."

"Thanks."

"What brings you by?" Lincoln asked.

"Well it was brought to my attention that you know how to contact Luna." Lexa could see the fear in Lincolns face. "I want you to tell her that it's okay to come back, that she will be safe."

"If you don't mind my asking, who told you?"

"Clarke, she said you told her she could take her people to Luna for safety, she didn't know that I knew her when she was telling me this."

"I haven't spoken with her in awhile but I can get her a message."

"Where has she been all these years?" Lexa asked

"A oil rig out in the middle of the ocean, most people go there when they get tired of fighting. But I bet she doesn't know how peaceful it's been around here."

"I know that she is your family, did she tell you before she left?" Lexa asked.

"No, but she dropped some hints about how she wouldn't be able to kill you or Luke if it came down to it. I think we all knew she wasn't built for the life of the commander."

"Yeah… But now she could have a normal life.. here with her family and friends again."

"I'll make sure she gets the message Lexa." Lincoln smiled a little.

"Thank you." Lexa said before she walked off. Lexa didn't know is she would ever see her brother or friend again as she watched them leave into the forest that night, but now there was some hope that she would.

When she returned home she found that Clarke and her friends had moved from the house to the waterfall. They were all laughing and looked be having a good time, she loved to see Clarke around her friends she seemed so careless and happy.

"Ah, the badass commander has joined us after all." Raven joked as Lexa approached the place they were sitting at by the water.

"Hey." Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her stomach.

"How are my girls feeling?" Lexa whispered only loud enough for Clarke to hear.

"Better now that you're here, will you stay a while. Apparently my friends really want to spend time with you." Clarke smiled.

"Of course. So what are we talking about?" Lexa looked around at the girls.

"Well I think I said something like does Lexa have sexy ass sister or friend and if so can I meet her?" Raven smirked as she saw Clarke roll her eyes.

"Why would you think I had a.. attractive friend or family member Raven?" Lexa asked very amused.

"Well attractive people always hang out with other attractive people, it's a fact. I mean look at me O Clarke and Tasmin were all very attractive." Raven took a sip of her drink.

"Wait, what happened with wick?" Clarke asked.

"We are taking a well deserved break."

"So that's why your really here, to be away from him."

"Raven Reyes never runs from a problem, I came here to be with my two best friends is that so hard to believe?"

"A little." Octavia laughed as Raven pushed her arm.

"Tasmin are you seeing anyone?" Clarke turned her attention to the young girl.

"No." the girl answered shyly.

"Well what do you like? Funny type, serious type?" Octavia asked.

"I like funny and smart." Tasmin smiled.

"I know the perfect person." Clarke smiled as she looked at Raven and Octavia.

"Monty?" Raven asked.

"How did you know?" Clarke replied.

"Because he's the only smart one.. Beside me of course." Raven smiled.

"Who is Monty?" Lexa asked.

"He's the one that hangs out with Jasper, they were in the mountain." Clarke replied.

"He survived the mountain?" Tasmin asked surprisingly.

"Yep, thanks the Clarke." Raven.

"Not just thanks to me…" Clarke said quietly

"How about we talk about something else." Lexa suggested as she felt Clarke tense up.

They sat there talking and laughing for another 30 minutes or so before Raven, Octavia and Tasmin all decided to walk home. Clarke had felt weird ever since the mountain was brought up. The truth is she hadn't thought about what she had done in a while, she guessed that being with Lexa helped but now it was all she could think out. She knew she did what she had to, to save her people but that didn't make it any easier.

"You alright?" Lexa asked as she helped Clarke onto their bed.

"Yeah.." Clarke answered coldly.

"What's going on inside your head Clarke..? Talk to me." Lexa pleaded as she looked into the blondes deep blue eyes.

"What I did on the mountain, it used to haunt me. And now I don't even think about it. Has it really become that easy for me to take a life." Clarke laid on the bed and turned towards Lexa.

"No, it just means that you've learned to except what you've done and that's okay. You don't have to live with that pain forever Clarke." Lexa brushed her figures through the blonds hair.

"Maybe I deserve to live with the pain, I took away so many kids life that night. They will never get to grow up or get to actually live because of me. I cant even imagine what I would do if someone did that to our child."

"Enough, Clarke don't speak like that… I don't want to hear of this anymore." Lexa didn't noticed that she raised her voice until she saw Clarke jump a little bit. "You need to get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." Lexa kissed Clarke's head before she moved to leave the room.

"You know I cant fall asleep without you here." Clarke's voice stooped her from exiting the room. Instead of leaving she kicked off her boots and pants and joined Clarke in the bed. After about an hour of laying with Clarke the blonde finally dozed off.

When Lexa was sure she was sleep she slipped on her sleep pants and quietly slipped out of the room. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going but eventually she ended up in the baby room. She looked around and thought about how soon it would be filled with little clothes and littles shoes and even a little warriors sword. It kind of freaked her out thinking about how she would be a mother, she helped Alix with Theo and Elena when they were born but having her own baby to take care of kind of scared her and nothing ever scared her. As she started to walk into the room she felt warms hands wrap around her waist and a swollen stomach on her back.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as her eyes met a pair of greens ones.

There was a long pause before Lexa answered. "I yelled at you…" Lexa said softly.

"That's what's keeping you up?"

"That and the thought of being a bad mother." Answered softly.

"As for yelling thing, you were right and I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Clarke your supposed be able to talk to me about how your feeling and I'm supposed to listen and help you not yell at you."

"You're the one that's been helping me all along, having you and being with you has made me realize that I don't need to carry that pain with me anymore. I have accepted what I've done I just have to live with it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Clarke smiled. "Now what's this about being a bad mother?"

"All I know how to do is fight and command not take care of a baby."

"Me either, but that's the thing about parenting you have to learn as you go and improve from your mistakes. Much like training."

"You will be the favorite mom." Lexa smiled.

"She might surprise you I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior out of her."

"She'll be the best." Lexa said confidently. "Will she call both of us mom?

Clarke laughed she had never really thought of that. "How about mama and mom?"

"Which am I?"

"Mama, for sure." Clarke smiled as she saw Lexa lips start to curve into a smile.

"I like it, now come on lets actually get some rest now." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and held onto it until they reached their bedroom. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

 **N: Oso throu daun ogedga- We fight together.** **:Ai hod yu in Leska- I love you Lexa**

 **N: Thanks sooo much for reading if you've read this far! The next Chapter will be the wedding chapter. Also the oath I completely came up with, with obvious help sorry if it's shitty. Do you think Luna and Max will show? I don't even know if they will yet we will see! Please don't forget to review and if your reading my Clexa Au i'll be updating that really soon I just wanted to update this on a few times first! REVIEW! Don't forget. oh and P.s I'm liking the name suggestions keep sending them in! P.p.s if there any grammar mistakes I'm so sorry I was writing this fast I read over but just to be sure.**


	21. Chapter 21:The sky girl and the tri girl

**Okay so sorry for the late update I literally re wrote this like 3 times and I'm still not sure how I feel about he outcome so I apologize in advance if you guys aren't feeling this chapter either. But the next few chapter will be 100% better.**

It was midday and Lexa had a few meetings to go to about the new construction they were planning for Polis, which left Clarke at the house by herself for a while. She knew there would be times where she would be alone but she never knew what to do with all that free time. As she was laying on her bed she heard static coming from the radio, when she picked it she could hear her mother voice.

"Clarke?"

"I'm here, is everything okay?" Clarke wasn't expecting her to radio so something must have been wrong.

"Medical is packed today and I have a couple surgeries I have to do, Jackson and the others we've training can handle it tomorrow but I can't come tonight. I'm sorry sweetie." Clarke could tell by Abby's voice she's been up all night.

"It's okay, I'm sure Raven and O will keep me entertained."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning to help you get ready I promise. I have to get back. I love you Clarke."

"Love you to."

I'm getting married tomorrow, Clarke thought as she laid back on the bed. She didn't want to overthink but she knew it was coming. Thank god someone started knocking on the door before she got the chance. She figured it was Raven and O but when she opened the door she found Tasmin on the other side of it.

"Tasmin, hey." She noticed the frantic look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I met with the tattoo artist and he said we would have to think of new design."

"Did he say why?" Clarke was confused.

"Well since you are pregnant he said it would be wiser to do a quicker tattoo because of the pain level, but its okay I drew something better here." Tasmin handed her a piece of paper with several different symbols on it. "I can explain what they mean if you like.

Clarke just nodded.

"This symbol mean sky and that one means trees." Tasmin explained as she pointed to the paper. "This one is the symbol for sword, which is for le.. Heda's high ranking. And the last one means medicine or healer to represent you."

"I like this just as much, and it's more personal. Did he say this one was okay?"

"Yeah, he said it should be fine."

"What are these symbols from?" Clark had thought she had seen them before maybe on the ark in a class.

"Well when we were in your art room I saw a Greek Mythology book, and I have a book similar but it filled with Greek symbols and letters."

"It's Lexa's, she likes to read them. I'm sure she'll love this. Thank you Tasmin."

"No problem."

"You can stay a while if you want."

"I actually have to head to training I just wanted to let you know about the tattoo."

"You still coming tonight right? I mean I hope my friends didn't scare you off."

"No, there both really nice. I'll be here." Tasmin smiled then turned and exited the door.

After Tasmin left Clarke walked back to her room. As she was walking by the long length mirror she noticed her stomach. It was bigger than she thought and it was growing fast. When she lifted her shirt the bump appeared even bigger, she was only 4 months along and her belly looked at least 6 months.

"She's going to be a big baby." Clarke turned around and saw Lexa standing by the door

"and strong." Clarke added.

"Definitely strong, like her mothers."

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"We learn to walk so we are not heard, it helps with hunting." Lexa smiled as she looked at Clarke bare stomach.

"I'll learn to hear you eventually I mean we do have all of our lives." Clarke smiled.

"True, tomorrow you will be my wife and there's no backing out after that."

"We're having a baby, there was already no backing out." Clarke smirked.

"Good thing I was never planning on backing out then."

"Me either." Clarke smiled as she closed the gap between them. "How was your meetings?"

"Good, construction for the schools have already started. They are building the first one in TonDC since it's in the middle of Arkadia and Polis."

"Where else are they building?" Clarke asked

"3 in Polis, and 2 in each clans territory. We're still working on age groups and Studies but Kane will be coming back next week to discuss that."

"What about the houses?"

"We discussed that as well, with winter coming we will have to wait to start the building on that."

"Lexa.. Our people deserve to live in a house just as we do."

"I agree, don't worry by this time next year there will be many houses. Summer is the time for building after the winter we will immediately start." Lexa smiled.

"So the schools are supposed to be done by winter?"

"That's the plan." Lexa said.

"That's not a plan Lexa, that's a prayer."

"If need be we will have to continue a little into winter.. Don't worry Clarke everything will workout." Lexa kissed her head then walked into the living room.

"So what's the plans today?" Clarke asked as she followed her.

"Your having your friends over right?"

"I mean isn't there stuff we have to do or something?"

"I thought there would be but everything's taken care of. Now all you have to do is relax and hangout with your friends."

"Where will you be tonight?"

"With Alix and my friend Vila."

"You have a friend named Vila?" Clarke arched her eyebrow.

"Yes Clarke, I know it's hard to believe that I have friends." Lexa laughed.

"Well I would love to meet this Vila."

"You will. Tomorrow."

"So your staying at Alix's and I'm staying here? Tell me again why we have to spend the night away from each other?" Clarke wined.

"It's tradition, and also an old myth my people tell that if you wake up next to the person your bonding with on the day of the ceremony it is bad luck."

"Do you believe it?"

Lexa smiled. "It's just a myth Clarke, but I do think it would be nice for you to be with your friends as much as you can, after the baby we might not have all the time that we do right now."

"Then I guess that means we should also enjoy our time together." Clarke smirked.

"I have something for you." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a silver ring. "Octavia told me that it's skaikru tradition to have rings so I had this one made."

Clarke took the ring and on the inside she noticed words, but she couldn't read them because they were in grounder. "It's beautiful, but what do the words say?"

"Ai hod yu in, it means I love you." Lexa smiled.

"I love you to." Clarke kissed the brunettes soft lips.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, nothing. I just want to lay here with you."

"Then that's what we will do." Lexa smiled as Clarke wrapped her arms around her body.

After hours of literally talking about nothing and cuddling with each other both girls had to force themselves to actually get off the bed.

"What's this?" Lexa asked picking up a piece of paper that was sitting on the table.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that's our knew tattoo design."

"I didn't know you knew Greek Symbols."

"I don't Tasmin designed it but she explained them to me."

"Well I like it, I think better than the other one."

"Me too."

"So who all did you invite to this thing?" Lexa asked looking at her wife to be.

"Well there's O, Raven, Tasmin, and Tara."

"Tara? Who makes the clothes?" Lexa looked surprised.

"Yeah, she was nice and I liked her so I invited her."

"Well she is nice and her family makes pretty much everyone's clothes around here."

"I know I asked her to make some baby clothes." Before Lexa could reply there was a knock at the door.

"OPEN UP GRIFFIN." Raven yelled from outside of the door. Clarke rolled her eyes as she went to the door. When she opened it she found her lovely friends standing there with the biggest smiled on their faces.

"What's with the grins?" Clarke asked as she let the girls in.

"Nothing.. Just ready to have good time is all." Raven said holding up a bottle obviously filled with some of Monty and jaspers disgusting alcohol creation.

"Don't get to crazy, remember she is pregnant." Lexa said as she walked into the living room.

"Of course, of course we're keeping it PG tonight. Don't worry." Raven smiled.

"I guess I should be leaving you guys then, Clarke walk me out?" Lexa asked before she started walking to the door.

"Hey Clarke don't be to long the strippers will be here soon." Raven and O laughed as they saw the confusion on Lexa's face.

"What are strippers?

"Nothing, trust me." Clarke rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them.

When they got outside, Lexa realized that it wasn't going to be easy not spending the night with Clarke.

"If anything happens or something is wrong baby related or not baby related I don't care, I want you to send Octavia to get me. Okay?"

"Lexa, relax everything is fine. I'm fine the baby is fine. Just go to Alix's and have a good time."

"Promise me you will send her if anything is wrong… Please."

"I Promise. Now go, before I talk myself out of this spending the night away from you idea/myth." Clarke smiled.

"Fine, I love you."

"Ai hod yu in." Clarke pressed her lips onto Lexa's. The kiss was far to short for either of them but the sound of foot steps forced them to pull away. When Clarke looked she saw that it was Tara and she looked nervous.

"Hey Tara." Clarke smiled.

"Hey Clarke, Heda." Tara bowed to Lexa.

"Tara." Lexa nodded her head. "Don't forget what I said." Lexa turned to Clarke with her serious Commander face.

"Yes Heda." Clarke said in a playful voice and a smile.

"And by the way Tara's pretty maybe Raven will like her." Lexa whispered before she started walking. Clarke noted what Lexa had said when she and Tara were walking in the house.

"Hey guys this is Tara, a new friend of mine. Tara this is Octavia and that is Raven." Clarke noticed the way Raven had examined the girl and the slight tent of red in her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Tara." Octavia smiled.

"Yeah, really nice to meet you." Raven wasn't the nervous type but this girl was beautiful.

"Tara can you help me with drinks?" Clarke asked, she really didn't care about drinks just getting a opportunity to talk Raven up and see is Tara even likes girls.

"Sure." Tara followed Clarke to the kitchen.

"So I don't really know how to ask this but are you into girls?" Clarke wasn't waiting anytime.

"Gender has never been a big deal to me, I usually just go with what my heart tells me." Tara said honestly.

"That great." Clarke said maybe a little to excited.

"No offence but blondes aren't really my type." Tara arched her eyebrow.

"What? No, no that's not-" Tara's laughing cut Clarke off.

"I'm joking Clarke, but why did you ask?"

"Because when you walked through that door I practically saw Ravens eyes light up when she saw you."

"She's really pretty."

"And if your looking for something then I can promise she's an amazing girl."

"With work I don't know if I will have time for a relationship." Tara sighed.

"Tara, you deserve happiness outside of work you know, just talk to her and then see where it goes. Okay?"

"Okay." Tara agreed.

"We should get back in there." Clarke said before walking back towards the sitting area. When they got in there Clarke saw that Tasmin had joined them. "Hey Tasmin."

"Hey Clarke."

"Where's the drinks?" Octavia asked.

"Right, there in the kitchen feel free to get one." Clarke smiled as she got on the couch.

A little after dark Raven, Octavia and Clarke found themselves out by the waterfall laying down staring up in the stars. Tara and Tasmin were both tired from work so they went to sleep early. The day had been pretty chill for the most part, there was mostly just lots of talking and laughing and all getting to know each other. Surprisingly enough Raven and Tara had been getting along great which excited Clarke, she never been much of a match maker but maybe that had something to do with her being in a happy relationship.

Since being on earth Clarke rarely thought about her memories from the ark, but gazing at the stars suddenly made her remember everything. The rules, the crimes, the limitations her father. Everything was coming back to her and she didn't know if that was a good thing. As she looked over at Raven and Octavia she noticed they were also looking at the stars as if they were talking to them. For the first time Clarke realized that other people didn't see what she saw when she thought of the ark, to them Clarke was the upper class because her mom was on the council and maybe that did give her a easier life. But O definitely didn't have a good life up there, having to hide most of her life and not getting to enjoy the only good thing on the ark, the view. And Raven, only growing up with one person to call family, one person that wasn't here anymore. She didn't miss the ark but she didn't know if she would be as strong as she is now without all the things she's gone through on the ark and on the ground.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if the ark's air supply hadn't been running out?" Clarke turned to her friends.

"I try not to think about the ark at all, but being out here it's hard not to." Octavia sighed.

"We would've lived our whole lives up there not knowing we could survive down here." Raven said.

"The 100 wouldn't have survived.. We would have been floated for our crimes with no chance of redemption, and they wouldn't have felt any remorse for pushing that button." After her dad Clarke didn't think she would live past 18, but here she was…

"Well it's a good thing we are here, we all went through shitty times on the Ark, but down here we can be happy and we deserve to." Octavia said as she stood up. "Now come on Princess lets get you to sleep you have a big day in the morning."

Clarke knew it would be hard sleeping without Lexa but thankfully she had Raven and Octavia sleeping on both sides of her in the bed. The next time she opened her eyes would be on her wedding day.. And she was ready. Not long after Raven and Octavia fell asleep Clarke fell soon behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Clarke woke up to the sound of her mothers voice and a soft pat on her back.

"Clarke honey, wake up. We have to get to the polis building to get ready." Abby softly shook her child before she saw her blue eyes opening up.

"Get ready already? How long did I sleep in?" Clarke asked sitting up.

"Only a few hours but that's okay we still have plenty of time to get you ready if you get up now."

Clarke didn't hesitate to get out of bed, she changed out of her night clothes and into some leather pants and a black shirt that showed her big stomach juristically. She didn't really care what she looked liked cause she knew once she walked into polis there would be people there to get her all dolled up.

After she was dressed she walked into the living room where all the girls were sitting talking.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Clarke asked.

"Well we tried but after the 5th time we figured you needed a little more rest. You ready Princess?" Raven asked as she walked to the door.

"As ready as someone can be." Clarke smiled.

The walk to Polis was quick, Clarke noticed how a lot had changed since the last time she saw the trading area. Everything was set up for a feast after the wedding. When they walked in the building everyone was taken to their own room where they could get ready and just as Clarke suspected there were many people there to help her get ready.

The first thing that was done was hair, Clarke had met the girl that was doing her hair before so she trusted that she would do something she liked. After about 30 minutes of pulling and braiding her hair was finally done. It was braided much like it was at the summit but pulled back into a ponytail. Lexa had mentioned she would have to wear war paint but it was just like the summit too but less black around her eyes. In less than hour she was ready, the only thing left was the dress but she still had time before she had to put that on. She wanted to see Lexa so bad and she knew she was here somewhere so she searched every room until she found her in the most obvious room Clarke didn't check, their old room. When she walked in the room was empty but she saw Lexa standing on the balcony looking over the city.

"if your trying to think up a way to get rid of me, I'm afraid its too late." Clarke said as she put her hands around Lexa's waist.

"I never want to get rid of you, I was just thinking about Luna." Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"The other Natblida? What made you think about her?"

"A few days ago I asked Lincoln to contact her and tell her it's okay for her to come back, but something tells me she's not coming." Lexa sighed.

"I thought you said it wasn't safe because Titus and The ambassadors wanted her dead?"

"I am their commander if I want someone to stay alive they will respect that. Plus I would never ask Luna to come back of I thought it wasn't safe."

"She will come back Lexa, it may not be today or tomorrow but she will come back."

"I hope." Lexa murmured. "And Clarke you look beautiful." Lexa kissed her cheek.

"And so do you." Clarke examined Lexa's braided hair in a low bun with dark blue war paint beautify applied on her eyes.

"I'm glad you came I was going to come get you soon." Lexa smiled as she walked Clarke to the door.

"Why?" Clarke asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because we have to do our tattoo before the ceremony. It wont take long." Lexa smiled as they walked into a room where they would be getting their tattoos.

There were two men setting up for them and Tasmin was also in there giving them each a copy of her drawing.

"Heda, we are ready to start." One of the men said.

"Clarke." Lexa motioned for Clarke to sit in the chair opposite of her.

"What's the pain level?" Clarke asked the guy that was doing her.

"Shouldn't hurt to bad Sky Heda." The man answered.

"Are people going to start calling me that now?"

"Would you prefer Wanheda?"

"Sky Heda it is." Clarke smiled.

The whole tattoo process was quicker than Clarke thought. The pain level wasn't that bad as she anticipated and thankfully Lexa was with her the whole time. While Lexa got hers on her arm Clarke decided to get hers on her back.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asked Clarke as she watched the blonde looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Do you like it?"

"Love it." Lexa smiled looking down at her arm.

"So what now?" Clarke asked.

"Now we go and get dressed, the ceremony will be starting soon and we don't want to keep anybody waiting." Lexa walked Clarke back to her room. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you Lexa."

"I love you to."

x-x-x-x-x-x

After Clarke had finished putting on her dress she couldn't help put stare at herself in the mirror, the dress was beautiful everything was perfect.

"Clarke you look stunning." Abby said from the doorway. "I cant believe my little girl is getting married."

"I kind of cant believe it either." Clarke laughed.

"The tattoo is great to."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Clarke took one more look in the mirror before walking downstairs with her mom where Octavia and Raven were waiting for her. "Wow and I thought I looked great." Clarke smiled as Raven and Octavia turned to look at her.

"Damn Princess, you look amazing." Raven said.

"Clarke you look beautiful." Octavia smiled.

"I can definitely agree with that." Alix said as she walked up to them.

"Thank you guys, so what happens from here?" Clarke asked Alix

"Much like the summit you will enter through those doors where Lexa will be waiting for you, the Flamekeppa will speak then you'll say the oath we practiced then you will officially be bonded and that's when the party starts."

"So that all?"

"Oh and to seal the bond you have to kiss. Then after that you two will officially be bonded." Alix smiled.

"We should go sit." Raven and Octavia hugged Clarke before leaving.

"I should go to, I love you." Abby hugged her daughter.

"I love you to mom."

"Aren't you going to Alix?" Clarke asked.

"There was one more person who wanted to see you." Alix smiled as Elena walked around the corner with something In her hand.

"Look how beautiful you look." Clarke bent down to hug the small girl.

"I made you something, it's a wreath made with flowers. Lexa showed me how to make them, you wear it on your head." Elena handed her the flower crown.

"This is beautiful, do you think you can put it on for me?" With that the small girl placed the crown on top of Clarkes head.

"You know I was feeling a little nervous about walking by myself do you think you can do it with me?" Clarke smiled as she saw the younger girls eyes light up.

"Can I?" Elena turned to Alix.

"Sure. I'll be inside. Whenever your ready they will open the doors."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Alix."

"What did I tell you, were family you don't have to thank me." Alix smiled before walking into the other room.

"Okay little one are you ready?"

"I'm ready are you ready?" Elena grabbed Clarkes hand.

"I think so." Clarke nodded for the guards to open the door.

When the doors opened Clarke could see how the room was filled with people, both Skaikru and Trikru and then there was Lexa standing right in front. As soon as their eyes met both of them found it difficult to look away, Lexa looked incredible. Her dress was a beautiful green color and it hugged her body in all the right places, she could even see that Elena had made her a flower crown too.

She was getting closer and closer to Lexa and the more nervous she got, her legs felt numb her arms felt stiff she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She felt Elena's small hand squeeze hers which kind of calmed her down a bit. When she finally reached Lexa all her worries and nervousness completely went away.

"Thank you for walking me." Clarke bent down to hug the girl.

"I love you Clarke." Elena whispered before slowly running over to her mom.

"You look beautiful." Lexa smiled as she helped Clarke up the stairs to the platform.

"Today we welcome both Skaikru and Trikru to the capital building in Polis for the Bonding ceremony of Lexa kum Trikru Commander of the 12 Clans and Clarke kum Skaikru Wanheda mountain slayer." Titus said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "To solidify this union we ask that you recite our oath do you except." Titus turned to Clarke and Lexa.

"I do." Lexa said looking at Clarke.

"I do." Clarke smiled.

"Before they start I ask if anyone in this room has any reason they should not bond, if you do please speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke Titus nodded for them to began.

"I Lexa kum trikru swear fealty to you, to always protect you and always love you. To always be willing to fight for your honor, and in sickness take care of you. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your feelings as my feelings. As we bond our love I promise that my heart will always be yours." Lexa placed the ring she gave Clarke on her finger.

"I Clarke kum Skaikru swear fealty to you, to always protect you and always love you. To always be willing to fight for your honor, and in sickness take care of you. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your feelings as my feelings. As we bond our love I promise that my heart will always be yours." Clarke took off her necklace that had her dads ring on it and put around Lexa's neck.

"To seal your bond you must kiss." Clarke could see how awkward Titus felt saying the word kiss.

They didn't want to go over board with the kissing in front of all their people so a light peck was enough for them.

"I now announce you officially bonded." With that everyone cheered but it wasn't the usual Heda chant it was Clarke's name too.

After the ceremony everyone relocated outside for the feast. Everything was so pretty there were dancers and loud music and everything was perfect. There were two thrones set up one for Clarke and Lexa so they could sit and see everything that was happening in front of them.

"This is incredible." Clarke smiled as she watched all the activities going on around her.

"I'm glad your enjoying it." Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke.

"So what happens now that were married, Octavia mentioned something about me being second to you. What does that mean?"

"Now that we are bonded we will both be looked at as leaders, everyone will treat you with the same respect they treat me. And if for some reason I am needed somewhere else then you will act as commander."

"Your going somewhere?" Clarke asked frantically.

"No, not anytime soon but if for some reason I have to then they will look to you. But tonight we're not worrying about such things, tonight we have a good time." Lexa smiled. "Clarke dance with me."

"I don't dance, and I'm actually surprised that you do." Clarke looked at the brunette.

"Most of us can dance, I'll help you come on." Lexa pulled her wife onto the courtyard where many grounders and sky people were dancing.

At first Clarke was hesitant, I mean yes they had dances on the ark but rarely did she ever dance at them. She had always been more of a stand in the corner and watch her friends have fun type of person but out here with Lexa she figured she should loosen up. If the big bad commander can go out and dance then why couldn't she.

The music was loud and lively and Lexa was doing her best to try and get Clarke to dance. After minutes of literally trying to get her to move she figured she needed a little help so she grabbed Octavia Raven and Elena and asked them for help.

"We heard our princess has a dance phobia." Raven said.

"Not a phobia I just simply don't dance." Clarke looked at Lexa who smiled back at her.

"We had dances on the Ark you cant tell me you didn't go." Raven said looking at the blonde.

"I went just didn't dance."

"Well we can fix that." Octavia smiled as she looked at Raven and Elena.

It only took 30 minutes but all four girls finally got Clarke to some what dance, maybe dance to strong of a word. They got her to at least move to the music. Clarke felt like an idiot but she knew the other girls weren't judging her but she still felt a little embarrassed. Finally she told Lexa her feet were hurting just to get out of dancing any further.

"Pregnant people cant dance long I guess." Clarke said as they sat down.

Lexa laughed at the term dancing. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." Clarke kissed the brunette before she walked off towards the food.

As Clarke sat waiting for Lexa she heard someone walking up to her and when she looked up she saw it was Bellemy.

"Hey bell." Clarke smiled as the boy sat next to her.

"Congratulations on the marriage and the baby. I guess we haven't seen in each other in a while."

"Since that dinner party if I'm 100% sure." Clarke laughed.

"That was an interesting dinner party." Bellemy laughed with the blonde.

"How is Niylah, is she here?" Clarke saw the boys expression completely change.

"We broke up, things just weren't working out."

"I'm sorry bell, I didn't know." Clarke put her arm around the boy.

"Everything happens for a reason I guess, but tonight's not about me. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Everything has been going pretty smoothly so far."

"I heard your having a girl, are you excited to have a mini Lexa running around?"

"Come on we both know we'll have a mini Clarke running around." Clarke smiled.

"Let's just hope she's not as stubborn as you."

"I cant disagree with that."

"I guess I should go see if Jasper drunk his way through the festival yet." Bellemy said standing up.

"He's still not doing better?"

"He'll get there.. Eventually I hope. I'll see you later princess." Bellemy smiled before walking off.

"You know I've always wondered where the nickname princess came from." Lexa said from behind Clarke.

"So have I, Finn started calling me it when we landed and I guess it just stuck." Clarke took the drink from Lexa's hand.

"Do you think we would be here today if Finn was alive?"

"I think me and Finn were over before we even started. He was with Raven when we met and I didn't know. When Raven came down there was no more me and Finn so yes I do think we would still be here if Finn were alive."

"I love you Clarke." Lexa grabbed the blondes hand.

"And I love you Lexa." Clarke smiled.

Later in the night Clarke found herself talking to Alix while Lexa was off talking to the ambassadors and all the other officials.

"So does it feel any different?" Alix asked.

"Not really, but I didn't think it would. The only thing that's different now is I have responsibilities again as a leader."

"They should be easy responsibilities, I'm sure everything will be normal as it was before."

"Where's Theo? I don't think I've seen him all night."

"He's off talking to your friends actually, he's really interested in knowing everything about the sky." Alix smiled.

Clarke was about to respond when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet." Lexa said in the blondes ear causing her to turn around. "Clarke this is Vila."

"Vila, it's nice to meet you." Clarke smiled. Vila was beautiful with her long brunette hair and her big brown eyes.

"It's good to meet you Clarke, the boning ceremony was beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course I wouldn't miss it." Vila smiled.

The celebration went on for hours and hours but eventually it came to and end at about mid-night. The courtyard was cleared out and Lexa made sure the SkaiKru all had a place to stay the night in polis so they wouldn't have to travel back this late. After making sure everyone was comfortable Clarke and Lexa made their way back to their house.

"I'm not sleepy yet, let's sit out here for a while." Clarke pulled her towards the waterfall.

"I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Lexa cuddled next to the blonde as they watched the water.

"Believe it, cause it's happening." Clarke looked down at her ring.

"Why did you give me your father ring?" Lexa asked.

"Because I know your supposed to give something that means a lot to you. I know you've never met my dad but I know he would have loved you and would have wanted me to give it to you. This ring runs in our family, at some point an ancestor of mine wore it on the ground and now it's back here."

"I have something for you." Lexa pulled a bracelet out of her pocket. "This was my mothers, she gave it to me before she went to war. I want you to have it." Lexa put the bracelet around Clarkes wrist.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"I heard this is where I could find the commander." A voice called from behind Clarke and Lexa.

When Lexa turned around she couldn't believe what she was seeing.. "Luna?"

 **Thanks for reading the next update will be soon. If you want another story I have a Clexa au go read it !**


End file.
